The Memories Of Kate
by MeggIsAMachine
Summary: When Katherine Larsson's employer mysteriously dies and the man she loves goes missing, she discovers secrets that have been kept from her for years . She is thrown into the dealings of Captain Jack Sparrow, and his greatest enemy. Can Kate control her memories to figure out her past and find the man who claims her heart, or will Jack Sparrow complicate everything? Jack/OC AU
1. Chapter One

Shivering had become a regular reaction to being an occupant in the room Kate had been assigned to thirteen years ago, she seemed doomed to freeze to her death year round. She was aware that it was raining before she had even fully awakened due to the crack in the window and the incessant, slow drip of water that had managed to wiggle through. Three years ago she had asked Nance to patch it, but it had obviously never been tended to. Knowing she would be late if she did not immediately roll out of bed, Kate sighed and proceeded to sit up.

The rain was mild, but she knew it would attract every sailor in the area to the shop. No one ever found their way into a ship repair shop unless bad weather was afoot, and all Kate wished for was to not be bothered on this particular day. Three straight days of mending ratlines and sails aboard The Ordway had left her exhausted, and worse, she smelled of every single crew member, simultaneously. The option to wash up had been there last night, but her bed had sung her such a beautiful song of sleep that she had declined the wash bin's offer. She now regretted that decision because she would now reek of thirty-four disgusting seamen around Ben, and the humiliation would be far worse than being late.

Quickly, Kate bounded towards the wash bin and scrubbed the smell away. She settled for pinning up her brown hair haphazardly, it hardly cooperated as it was and she blessed Nance, whom she had previously cursed for the window, for managing to lay out clean clothes. The cost of the kind gesture would be added in with her payment to live in the room, but Kate hardly cared. The entire process had taken less than ten minutes but she knew it was ten minutes well taken from her work day, for Ben's approval was the single reason she dared breathe. Passing the other rooms, she quickly assessed that all the other girls were awake and that they had dispersed to their respective places of employment, which Kate was grateful for. Speaking to others was not something she was fond of.

It was even colder outside than it had been in her room and she crossed her arms over her chest to ward off the chills. Weymouth had a knack for being consistently chilly and although she had never been given a chance to venture across the channel, Kate loathed being a resident there. The one thing she found herself proud of was the town's cobblestone streets. Luckily, the King fancied Weymouth as a summer home every so often and had ordered the streets to be worthy of his presence.

More than a decade ago, she had been found wandering the same streets, a ten year old child with no parents and no real recollection of where they were. She had only the clothes on her back and three names on her tongue; Horace, Tabitha and Katherine Larsson. Turning the corner, Kate's heart began to race as she spied the shop just up the road.

For God's sake Kate, you are not a child. You must control yourself and your emotions! You have seen Benjamin every morning for four years, not a thing has changed and you truly must stop the theatrics.

As she found herself in front of Garner's Repair, she realised that her speech to herself had not aided in slowing the intense beating of her heart. Nothing ever would, every single morning from the day she had met Benjamin Hall, she had been hesitant in entering the shop, and excited at the prospect of seeing him in all his elegance. Despite the chill, her hands were sweaty and turning the knob to the door became a hassle. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she managed to get a grip on the knob and entered her place of employment.

Greeted by no one, Kate shrugged her jacket off and set it across the counter. She found it odd that neither Mr. Garner nor Ben were managing the front of house and begin to wonder if perhaps she was not late afterall. Behind the counter were shelves that had been built into the wall. They held relatively small things; odds and ends, lengths of rope, folded sails and cans filled with a mixture of pine tar, boiled linseed oil, turpentine and beeswax with which to swab the deck of a ship once a week. She looked them over and assessed that nothing was missing. A clatter came from the back and she rushed passed the shelves to peek around a door that led to the storage house only to see Ben, his knees on the ground as he picked up a crate and the contents which had spilled from it. Smiling, Kate cleared her throat before speaking.

"That might aid in your dismissal, Mr. Hall," she said with her hands on her hips.

Ben quickly turned his head and smiled back upon recognition.

"Good morning Katie," he shaking his head, his black hair moving slightly to the rhythm.

Standing up, Ben lifted the crate back up on the top shelf with ease and dusted his hands off on his trousers afterwards. Kate, who watched in awe as his hands moved slowly across the tan material of his pants, heard the faint sound of the bell that was over the front door. Instinctively, she turned to greet whomever had entered, but quickly stopped as her name was hollered from Mr. Garner's office.

"I'll tend to him," Ben said, speaking of the patron up front.

Hesitantly, Kate wandered into the compact office of her employer, whose back was turned to her as he bent down delicately to retrieve something from off the floor. She waited patiently for him to stand upright and acknowledge her, the longer she postponed her reprimanding for arriving late, the better. As the aging man finally turned, he jumped a bit at the sight of Kate and placed his hand over her heart.

"Ms. Larsson," he sighed, "you never fail to make my heart soar. What you have failed to do is arrive on time, my dear."

"I apologize," she murmured, unsure of what else to say.

Mr. Garner, took a moment to sit in his chair, his wooden peg-leg slowing him down. Once he was seated, he clasped his hands together and smiled. His face was worn and weathered, a face belonging to a man of fifty-five who had perhaps seen too much. Reginald Garner had once been a Navy sailor, dedicating his life to the throne and the sea. Rising high within the ranks, and quickly, he soon became a promising Commander until a hurricane had run his ship into the depths and had taken his leg, and his career. Kate had been treated to the tale many a time, and it horrified her.

"Katherine, I forgive you," he said, "perhaps the next occasion of your lateness will be accompanied with a reason as why you are late."

"There will be no other occasion, I promise," Kate said, cringing at the usage of her full name.

With that, Mr. Garner was satisfied and ushered her out of his office so that he might catch up on signing documents. Feeling slightly better about the rare occurrence of her tardiness, she made her way back to the front of the shop where Ben was winding rope around a peg to sell to the customer in front of him. Smiling at the man as she came around the counter, Kate took her place next to Ben and accepted the customer's payment. They both thanked the man and sent him on his way.

"Was Mr. Garner terribly angry?" Ben asked, placing the rope back in its cubby.

"Have you ever witnessed Reginald mutter anything in anger?"

Ben chuckled lightly and pushed his dark hair out of his large, brown eyes. Kate often wondered why he chose to keep it free instead of tying it back, but she relished the moments in which he struggled with his locks. His hair fell slightly above his shoulders, and when she had become acquainted with him four years earlier, it had been short, cut above the ears, a style Kate had never before seen.

"Were you able to finish last night, aboard The Ordway? Did you come across any difficulties?"

Kate took a step around the counter and straightened the rug that lay in front of the door, a chore she found herself engaged in multiple times a day.

"The job was arduous, and the crew, annoying, but I completed the task without injury or hardship. And as for your job? Did the shipment of supplies arrive on time this morning?" she asked once she was satisfied with the placement of the rug.

"The ship had already docked before I showed up. It was a momentous occasion, I can count on one hand the amount times that has happened," he laughed.

Kate returned his laugh with vigor as another man walked through the door, the miniature bell chiming as he did.

"Good morning sir," Ben crooned, his full attention on the customer.

"Morning lad," the gruff man said, scratching his chin, "I'm looking for a hired hand, it is off day for my crew but my rudder requires attention and I know if I force a crew member to attend to it today, I'll hear about it for years. I understand the weather may be a factor in finishing in a timely manner, but I plan on paying extra."

Nodding his head, Ben placed his elbows on the counter and leaned closer to the man while Kate fiddled with a crate to make herself look busy.

"I understand sir, that is why Mr. Garner offers his services, so that sailors may have a day to rest. Now, I am available to help, as is Kate," Ben said, pointing to Kate.

The man laughed out loud, slamming his fit on the counter and Kate resisted the urge to throw the crate she was holding in his direction. Ben received a majority of off site work due to men refusing to to let her aboard their ships and near their broken items. It had not always been this way, before Ben had been employed, sailors had no choice but to let Kate use her skills because Mr. Garner could no longer lend his services due to his injury. And when business became too much for only Kate to handle, Ben was hired on. Now, men saw Benjamin and concluded the strong, abled bodied man would be the one to receive the job.

"So, when can you be out?" the man asked after his laughing fit.

"Actually sir, are you sure you would like me to work on your rudder? Miss Larsson is extremely experienced, she has been here longer than I have."

The man looked Kate over once more, and she smiled, nodding her head in agreement with Ben. The man turned angrily back to Benjamin.

"Enough of this foolishness, if this is the sort of business this Mr. Garner is running, I want none of it," he growled.

"No, no, sir. If you wish me to repair your ship, I shall. If you could wait for a moment, I must pop into Mr. Garner's office and let him know that I will be gone. Then we will be free to look over the damage. Excuse me if you will," Ben said, stepping from behind the counter.

The man turned and glared down at Kate, who stared back at him, desperately wishing she could speak her mind but knowing if she did, that it would lose them a customer. Ben grabbed her hand on his way to Mr. Garner's office and led her to the back, out of the customer's range of hearing.

"I'm sorry Katie, I attempted to let you have this job, but…" he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. He was taller than her, so she looked back up at him with admiration for his effort.

"I understand, Ben," she replied, "We both know how sailors see women. It's impossible to expect them to let me work on their ships. Go and take this job, I'll help Mr. Garner today. Besides, I just had a three day job, I don't need another for quite awhile."

Smiling, Ben winked at her before entering Mr. Garner's office and her heart fluttered, much to her pleading against it.

Ben left quickly afterwards, leaving Kate with the mundane task of shop girl. Men came in from out of the rain, asked her for an item, and she fetched it. The boring exchange continued for near an hour until Ben returned for supplies.

"Will it be an easy job?" she asked, watching him lift crates out of the corner of her eye.

"Terribly easy. You could complete this job with your eyes closed, Katie. That man is an idiot. This should not take me long at all."

And with that, he was off and Mr. Garner emerged from his office, his peg-leg scraping eerily across the wood floor.

"Benjamin should have forfeited that job to you," he grumbled.

"Oh, he attempted to. You know how difficult it has always been trying to convince these sailors to let me work."

Nodding in resignation, Mr. Garner leaned against the counter perked up slightly as a man walked past the windows, but when the man did not enter, he slumped his shoulders again.

"Well, if they observed your work the way I have, they would ask for your assistance regularly," he huffed.

"Thank you, sir. I learned from you, naturally I attempt to do the best work that I can."

"No thanks needed, Katherine. Say, have you made up your mind on the issue of speaking to Benjamin about your feelings yet?" he asked teasingly.

Sighing, Kate shook her head.

"Honestly sir, you're incredibly nosey."

"Oh, dear, you've moped around this old shop for years. Might you feel better if you only did the deed?"

"Have you ever been in love, Mr. Garner?" she asked, stepping close to the window and peering out into the street as rain slid slowly down the glass, "Have you ever ached for someone, with every bone that holds you together and every breath that keeps you alive? Have you ever found yourself utterly lost after being away from that person? I've yet to find a way to convey that feeling to him, sir. I feel a range of emotions intensely, yet, when the time comes to speak of them, I fall flat. Words are not my specialty."

As she turned back to Mr. Garner, she found him staring intensely at the rug, his brow knit together. She did not speak, for he seemed lost. After a moment he realized that she had finished talking and he cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed.

"You're far too good for the man, anyway," he said quietly before leaving for his office.

After the rather strange talk with her employer, several more customers came and managed to bother Kate and try her patience until Ben returned and it began to darken outside.

"Thank God you've returned, I simply hate being stuck in here alone with customers. I hate fetching and I even more so, dealing with men who feel they have a right to speak of my looks," she sighed.

"Thank God you did not work on that man's ship. He was extremely finicky and particular about his rudder. I was forced to stop and start over again three times. It was infuriating, Katie," Ben replied, resting his head and hands against the counter.

Kate reached out, contemplating whether or not to grab his dirty, work worn hand but she settled for resting it alongside his when Mr. Garner shouted for them to lock up. She might have found the courage to do so had he not interrupted her. The command caused Ben to lift up his tired head and smile at Kate. She smiled back as she grabbed the key from under the counter and gladly locked the door. She hoped they would not receive any insane wanders who felt the need to bang on the windows and door until they opened. It happened rarely, but when it did, it was a nightmare.

"There's not much left to do, Ben. I have only to arrange a few crates in the back. I could not find any replacement links for the life of me earlier and I made a bit of a mess," she said on her way to the back.

"Don't bother Kate, I'll close up. You know how this works," Ben said, referring to the deal they had made. Whoever had the unfortunate luck of staying in the store all day was allowed to leave after lock up.

"I never fully agreed to that," Kate replied, "I do not see how it is fair that you worked on a rudder all day and all I did was quietly fetch items, and now you're left to clean up my mess."

"Katie, go home. You will get a great job tomorrow and then you can stay and clean up afterwards."

Kate was aware that there was no arguing with Ben, so she simply nodded and made her way to Mr. Garner's office. She peeked in and saw him scribbling his signature across a piece of parchment.

"Good night, Mr. Garner. I assure you, I will be on time tomorrow," she promised, smiling widely.

He smiled back and dismissed her with a wave of his hand before returning to his papers. Kate peered into the back again to see Ben as he quietly lifted crates back into place. Unsettled with their deal, Kate quickly grabbed the last item and placed it on the highest shelf she could reach.

"Good night, Benjamin," she said, as smiled at her defiance.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning, Kate was elated to see that the rain had ceased. At the prospect of warmth, she quickly threw her covers off and sauntered over to the cracked window, splaying her fingers across the glass. Her hopes were dashed, though, as she felt no more warmth than the previous mornings. Resigned, Kate tossed her hair away from her face and sighed, a tiny ray of warm sunlight was all she wished for. The smell of baked goods came wafting through the floorboards and broke through Kate's somber demeanor, instantly cheering her up.

After tossing on her clothes and nearly tripping over her boots, Kate ran down the stairway and quickly turned the corner to where Nance served breakfast for the girls every other morning. The days that food was not prepared, the girls were forced to fend for themselves.

The four other women were already seated at the large table, and Kate regretted coming down. She would now be forced into conversation, which was not her forte. The women turned and stared at her as she slowly sat down, eyeing the bread in the middle of the table.

"Good morning," she murmured, pushing her hair out of her eyes once more, as she had forgotten to pin it up.

The girls replied with their own greetings and when Nance stomped out of the kitchen and announced that no one would touch a morsel of food until thanks were given to God, the women all joined hands. Kate marveled at the softness of Beth Anne's hands, who was seated to the right of her. She cringed at the roughness of her own hands and wondered if Beth Anne found her repulsive.

Grace was quickly said by Nance, whose obnoxiously loud voice boomed. When she finished, she brought out tea and oranges and she gave her permission for the women to begin eating. They begin talking and eating simultaneously, while Kate ate bread in silence. She never joined in on their gossiping, she hardly knew how to. She knew these women were not her friends.

The women were all different, yet the one thing that they had in common was that none of them had living parents. The Linwood House for Women only housed orphans; as Nance Linwood was one herself, she made it a point to create a place that girls without family would be safe. Hold a job, pay your way, absolutely no men in the confines of the house. Those were the rules, and they were to be adhered to unless the street sounded like a better place to live. Kate had only witnessed one girl get unceremoniously tossed out the door and the reason involved a naked member of the male species.

"I have never seen a lovelier man in my entire life," Gwen sighed, sipping her tea.

"Peter Dobson, you mean? Gwen, there are far better looking men than Peter Dobson! He peddles shoes dear, and I hear he beds his other assistant after they lock up. Your next employer will make a more suitable husband," Veronica replied. She was rather plain, but her brown eyes were fierce and judgemental. She was a seamstress at the very same place Kate was employed when she was younger, just across the way from _Garner's._

At this, Gwen sighed loudly so that the others could hear her dissatisfaction. The woman had been in the house far longer than Kate. Gwen never held a stable job; the redhead made it a habit to find employment only to attempt to marry her boss. She could never land a husband, and so she leapt from place to place. Kate knew she had been the topic of many jokes among the group due to her job, a man's job- one that no respectable woman should hold, was the current consensus.

"Well, ladies, I have had my eye on James Cavandar, and his son," Beth Anne chirped, causing the others to gasp. Beth Anne was prettier than Kate ever hoped to be. Thick golden hair and green eyes were her greatest features and her hands were soft due to her line of work. Beth Anne was a maid at one of the well- to-do houses farther inland, and her employer's wife required that she smell lovely while in their house, so Beth Anne's hands were adorned with lotions and fragrances daily.

"Katherine, would you care to interject?" Gwen asked, catching Kate off guard. Clearing her throat quickly, and setting her cup down nervously, she could not recall a single word in her vocabulary.

"No," she stated, oddly satisfied with her reply. The women sat in silence and what seemed to be amusement at Kate's lack of social grace.

"I apologize," she murmured, "what I meant to say is that I am not currently in the market for a husband; I am far too busy." The silence continued and Kate wished she had chosen to stay in her friendly, welcoming bed.

"I suppose Benjamin Hall would beg to differ, Katherine. You forget, I can see into the window of Garner's from where I sit every morning," Veronica said loudly.

At this, Penelope giggled and the other women sipped their tea in was the newest and youngest girl in the house, and Kate did not know much about her except that she aided Nance in the household chores, so to hear her also join in disappointed Kate. Heat rose from her stomach and spread to her face. She craved to slap the smug look off of Veronica's face, or at least wound her with well-planned and eloquent words, but she stood up and left the table without doing either. Penelope's giggles were silenced by Kate closing the front door behind her as she made her way down the street to the shop.

As Kate walked, she decided to hold her head high. Those women would never be her allies yet she failed to care. She had never needed them before, and she was unable to see why she would need them in the future. Someday, she would overcome her shyness, and then she would tell those women exactly what she thought- and Ben would learn the truth of her feelings for him.

As she entered the shop, Ben smiled at her from behind the counter and she smiled back, shoving all thoughts of callous women to the far edge of her mind.

"Hello, Katie," he greeted her. He had laid out a sail along the counter, and the material spilled over the edge and fell to the floor.

"Good morning, Benjamin, have you been given another job?"

He looked up at her, pushed his dark hair from his eyes, and shook his head. "No, I have not received another job, technically. An acquaintance of mine requested help with fixing his torn sails and such from the vicious storm two weeks ago. He lost a fair amount of his crew when the ship nearly capsized. I offered our services. I've been here for a few hours."

Kate was about to side step around the mess of sails when she realized exactly what Ben had said.

"Our services?"

"Oh, yes. I inquired about you joining me and he told me the more, the merrier. Unless you would rather not, then I apologize for offering your help."

Unable to contain the smile that was begging to escape, Kate grinned widely at Ben's suggestion for her aid in the repairing of his friend's ship. "I would love to accompany you," she replied, wishing she had pinned her hair back, for now it would hinder her work. "Is Mr. Garner aware that we are both leaving? Will he be fine here on his own?"

Smoothing out the sail material, Ben begin to roll it up so that it might be transported. "He will be fine; he will stand vigilant here at the counter."

"What if someone were to need one of us on a job?" Kate asked, helping Ben roll the sail tight.

"He told me that he would take down names should they still require us later in the day. He also told me he would have sent you out on a job today regardless. All will be well," he grunted as he picked up the roll of sail.

"Well, are you going to come?" he asked.

Quickly nodding her head, Kate rushed towards the back where she kept a satchel of necessary items for jobs and a small dagger. With her satchel in tow, she ran back towards Benjamin and followed him out.

The journey to the docks was fairly quick, with the shop being in close proximity for optimal customer satisfaction. The smell of the channel was one that required getting used to, but to Kate it had become soothing. Four ships were docked, none of them particularly grand but Kate loved them all. Sailors were shuffling around, some speaking a mixture of English and French with most sailors coming from across the channel. Kate had to be vigilant and avoid crates and supplies that littered the docks, yet could not avoid them all and she accidentally knocked over a crate filled with potatoes. Both Kate and Ben knelt to pick them up.

"You should look where you're going," someone snarled and Kate looked up to see a ragged deckhand.

"Our mistake, sir," Ben said, taking Kate's hand and pulling her along towards the last ship at the end of the dock.

"I should have left the mess and continued walking," Kate muttered as Ben stopped her. The ship in front of them was larger than the others and Kate knew right away that it was a frigate. The foremast was missing a jib, the sail they intended to replace, and a few men were scraping off the last remnants of red paint along the bow. Kate, who was ready to begin working, noticed that the name of the ship was being removed as well, only three letters remained: _LAR_. Before she had a chance to ask Ben what the ship was named, a man called to them.

"Did you get that sail finished?" he asked, wasting no time.

"Indeed," Ben replied, patting the man's shoulder firmly. "Luke, this is Kate; she is here to help."

Luke, who was quite short compared to Kate, gave her a quick nod of the head as if he didn't much care who she was as long as she did her job. He informed them that they could begin repairs and left.

"Was he the Captain?" Kate asked, as she followed Ben up the gangplank.

"No, he's out at the moment," Ben responded, hauling the sail above his head.

The damage to the ship was not as terrible as Kate had imagined, although she could tell new pieces from old. Her hands itched to mend something, and as Ben set the sail down onto the deck, he turned and smiled.

"Let us begin," he said.

They unrolled the sail and Kate double checked the holes that Ben had cut back at the shop, ensuring that they were placed correctly so that when it was strung, the sail would unfurl without any issues. She then attached rings to the pre-cut holes and sewed them in tightly while Ben occupied himself by sanding down planks that were to replace missing boards throughout the deck.

"You did a lovely job," she assured him, and Ben smiled.

"Right, let's string her up. Would you prefer it if I climbed up and attached the first line?" Ben asked, removing splinters from his clothes.

Kate laughed and shook her head. "Not on your life, Benjamin. I'll head up there, thank you," she replied, eager to climb.

Ben chuckled and grabbed the stay with both arms. "If you wish to climb that high in the rigging, I won't stop you. I'll have someone help me with this stay and the spar down here."

"Climbing through the rigging is my favorite part, Benjamin, and the stay is usually too heavy for me anyway," she joked, rolling the jib back up so that it would be easier for Ben to pull it up into the rigging. "Besides, I can get up there quicker than you can."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that," he mumbled, and Kate gasped, pushing him away from her. Ben only chuckled again and Kate soaked the sound up, loving every second.

"Please be careful," Ben warned before Kate headed for the ratlines. "You may have done this before but if you slip and fall from up there…" He stopped and began twirling the the stay around in his hands. "Well, you know."

His concern for her made her smile. "I promise I will not fall and die," she replied, wondering if it was a stupid thing to say. She didn't wait to find out and instead began to climb up the ratlines and into the rigging.

She had often wondered whether Benjamin had feelings for her. There were moments, like the one that had just transpired, that made her believe he did. It gave her hope. Yet she knew she was possibly reading entirely too much into those situations. He would have spoken of feeling to her by now if he had any towards her; he was confident enough to do so. In the four years they had known each other, not once had he relayed his feelings to her.

Kate's thoughts were broken when her foot became caught in the ratlines and she cursed. She knew better than to not pay attention while climbing; she had a job to do and she needed to free her mind of Benjamin until that job was completed. Once her foot was free, she continued until she reached the top. Anchoring her feet in the ratlines, she took a deep breath and looked down. This was her favorite part of a ship, up above the stay lines and rigging, where no one could possibly speak to her and she was free. It was warmer up there; the cold knew better than to bother her. If she had the choice, she would never leave. She could see Ben stringing the jib onto the rope and she knew she had better check to make sure all the hooks were in place.

Ben gave the stay a big tug and it translated all the way to the top, signaling to Kate that she needed to do her part. She rubbed her hands together, rolled up her sleeves and began to pull the stay down so that the jib could make it to the top via the pulley system. The stay was coarse in her hands and she loved the feeling, it burned and yet it was wonderful. It took all of her strength and on more than one occasion, Kate had to swing the stay around to maneuver the sail through the ropes and rigging. She took a moment to regain her breath just before she gave a hard tug and pulled the jib to the top. She had managed to work up a sweat and her hair stuck to her forehead, which annoyed her greatly.

Ben shouted up at her but she was unable to her. She gave him a thumbs up anyway, which he was most likely unable to see without a spyglass. After wiping the sweat from her forehead, she removed her feet from their anchored positions and slowly turned around so that she was facing the mast. From there she was able to hook the jib up in the three top locations. She had to climb lower to hook the side and bottom on and when she was done, she felt the stay being pulled to ensure the jib was in place. Once she was satisfied that her job was completed, she quickly climbed down.

"Beautiful job, Katie!" Ben said once Kate was close enough to hear him.

"Thank you. Has your doubt been erased?" She teased. As she came to the end of the lines, she felt Ben place his hands on her sides to ensure she came down safely and the gesture surprised him, she attempted to thank him, but her words became lost. His brown eyes bore down on her and her heart sped up.

"I never had any doubt that you knew what you were doing," he said softly, handing her the tool he had been using to sand down the planks.

"Oh," she replied, side stepping him to avoid having to speak any longer. She sat down next to the pile of wooden planks and picked one up to begin working on it. She filled her time with this job while Ben and a few other men continued scraping paint from the sides. She could hear him laugh and joke with them and longed to join him, but she loved the satisfaction of having a smooth and deck worthy-plank in the end, so she continued. The task was terrible on her hands, she had cut herself two or three times when she had finished hours later.

"Would you fancy a break?" Ben joked as he climbed onto the deck. The sun had shifted to the other side of the sky, covered with sparse clouds.

Ben's sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, and his arms were covered in flecks of red paint and sweat. His hair had been tied back, a rarity, and his face was covered in dust, yet she still found him handsome.

"You know I could work until the sun set," Kate replied, standing and brushing the wood dust from her pants.

"I believe our work here is done, let the crew install the missing deck pieces. You finished those by yourself. You look absolutely spent."

Kate shrugged at his comment, although his praise was all the payment she needed for her work.

"Come, let's head back to the shop."

"Shouldn't we let the Captain know that we're finished for the day?" Kate asked, grabbing her satchel and looking around.

"I'll speak with him at a later time, he won't mind."

Luke, whom Kate had not seen for several hours, made his way over and

merely nodded his head at Ben, speaking an unknown language without words.

Ben placed his hand on Kate's lower back and led her down the gangplank.

"I think I'll walk you home. Mr. Garner is more than likely already closing up and I'm sure you desire to wash up." Ben said as they stood back on the docks.

Kate agreed; she was almost embarrassed that Ben had seen her so dirty. As they walked along the docks, Kate caught a glimpse of the greasy deckhand whom she had upset earlier. He glared at her as she passed and Kate supposed he was still sore over the potato incident, although she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong with the man. The feeling left as Ben linked his arm with hers and led her towards Linwood's.

The walk was short and when Kate stood in the doorway of her home, Ben reached for her hand. Her heart raced as he placed a small kiss on her knuckles. The act confused her, but she did not protest. His thumb grazed a small cut along her palm and she gasped, bringing her hand to her chest protectively.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, perhaps thinking she had not appreciated his gesture. She turned her hand over so that he could see her cut under the candle light that glowed from its holder above the door. He then took her hand, delicately this time, and leaned down as if to place another kiss there, but he stopped and looked up at her.

"Get this tended to, Katie. Goodnight," he said, releasing her hand and smiling slightly before walking off.

Kate stood in the doorway, transfixed and confused. Her hand was on fire where he had kissed it and she hardly knew what to think. Her daze was shattered when she realized Veronica was standing next to her, waiting to enter the house. The look on her face was rather nasty, and as she pushed past Kate, she mumbled. "You're only a hired deckhand, Katherine. You're not what that man is interested in."


	3. Chapter Three

Kate sat with her back against the wall. Her wet hair stuck to her shoulders, and she had wrapped her arms around her legs. She had gone directly upstairs to her room after Veronica had callously spoken to her, and although she had decided to wash up and wrap her hand, she now found it difficult to do much else. Kate knew she was foolish for allowing Veronica's comment hurt her so deeply, but no matter how many times she told herself to disregard the nasty words, they stuck around and harassed her.

 _You're only a hired deckhand, Katherine. You're not what that man is interested in._

Yet, she didn't cry. Kate could count two or three occasions where she had actually cried, and this was not going to be one of them. Kate had locked away her tears and words long ago, and she was unaware of the key's location. She had attempted to force out the tears several times, but nothing ever came of it. Veronica had no real reason to dislike her, none of the women did, but that did not stop them.

Kate begin to realize that she was cold, and so she stood up, dressed herself, and climbed into bed. She wished sleep would come easily, as the day's activities had worn her out, but her mind stayed active and refused to slow down for hours. Eventually sleep came to her, and as she rose the next morning, she was unable to recall just when she had slipped into unconsciousness.

The sun had not yet risen, or so she thought. Upon further inspection, Kate discovered that the darkness was only cloud cover, and she sighed. She would never receive the warmth she so desperately wished for. Kate readied herself rather quickly and slipped out the door before she ran into any of the women; namely Veronica. She headed for the bake shop in the center of town where she bought her breakfast every other morning, hoping a pastry would lift her spirits.

Kate shivered as she walked, the dismal day surrounding her. She fought with herself over the idea of confronting Ben about what had transpired the night before. His sweet demeanor and the soft kiss he had placed on her knuckles, something he had never done, had confused her. She reasoned that if she practiced what she planned to say to Ben beforehand, she would be able to speak to him without incident. Knowing what to say was the issue. She could not let on that she loved him unless he indicated first, otherwise, she would only make a fool of herself, something she would rather not do.

Contemplating whether or not to reveal her feelings was becoming a challenge. She had done this many times before: bickering with her inner self over logic and emotion. Pros and cons had been listed, letters drafted and tossed, and still Kate could never come to a solution. The grand delusion was that he would reciprocate, a daydream she was afraid to deal with.

As Kate arrived at the bakery, her thoughts broke, and she grabbed the door handle only to find that it would not budge. Confused, she tried again but to no avail. She stepped over to the window and peered into darkness, which perplexed her even more. Perhaps the bakery had closed for the day, she thought, yet there would be a sign to indicate such a decision. She turned around to take in the square, and suddenly realized there was no one in sight, and no lights shining in any windows. The stands that were normally buzzing with customers in the middle of the square were vacant, and eerily still set up for business. The clouds hung low and threatened rain, and the gloom spooked her. She was not aware of any special events taking place that would require the entire square to be devoid of people.

Upset and somewhat frightened, Kate quickly left the square and headed for _Garner's_ , worried that she would find an empty shop. Where had everyone gone, and why did she seem to be the only person not in attendance? Running past vacant and unopened shops, Kate's pulse quickened as she came to the conclusion that nothing was open. Her heart stopped as she turned the corner, and saw crowds of people surrounding her place of employment. Men and women were whispering quietly, huddled together against the chilly morning.

She pushed past the people she did not know, genuinely curious as to the reason for the gathering. She muttered a few apologies as she made her way through the crowd, bumping into the rest of the working class of the town. Kate heard the crunch of glass beneath her boots, and she looked down to see that it littered the street. She succeeded in making it to the front where Navy men were clad in blue and white, and positioned in front of the congregation. She looked around a tall soldier to see that the large front window of her shop had been smashed in, jagged edges of glass that remained peeked out of the frame.

With shaky breath, Kate looked up at the man in front her. "What happened here?" she asked, trying her best to get a better view. At five-foot-six, Kate could still not see over the man. The old man stared down at her but did not answer.

"Please, sir, I'm employed here! Tell me what has happened," she begged, and she once again did not receive a reply. Angry, she pushed her way down the line and found herself in front of another man, this one younger.

"Will you please tell me what is going here? I know the man who owns this shop, I work for him. Please tell me what has happened."

The man looked at her, his eyes squinting with uncertainty, and then peered down the line of men as if to be sure that his commanding officer was not present. "A man has been found dead," he answered quietly.

Kate felt her heart grow sick at the news, and the sounds of the people behind her faded as she took in the words he had said. Only one thing was clear in her mind. _Ben._

"Who? Who is it? Let me in," she said, trying to push past the man.

"Miss, you cannot enter the shop," he warned, pushing her back. Angry, Kate fought against him.

"Let me in!" she shouted, terrified at the possibility of Ben being the one they had found dead. He always found himself in the shop earlier than required, he could have very well been present during an attack. "I need to see!"

"Calm down, miss!" The man next to her scolded, looking disgusted at her behavior.

Frustrated, Kate shoved the young soldier out of the way and slipped past him, running into the shop. People yelled and cursed, shouting at her to come back. She quickly scanned the mess around her, and when she found no sign of a dead colleague, she ran to Mr. Garner's office. The door was closed, and she was suddenly terrified to open it, but she heard the Navy men enter the shop, so she turned the handle, and saw two other officers staring back at her once the door swung open.

Her eyes moved to the desk where she saw Mr. Garner slumped in his chair. His eyes were wide, and his throat sliced open. His blood spilled down over his body and covered his desk and papers; a dark red blanket of a life passed on. She stared, fixated on the horrific sight as officers blocked her view and pushed her out of the office.

"Who are you? What the devil are you doing in here?" one asked, yet she barely comprehended the words as she became dizzy. Her stomach clenched in knots, and as the men pushed her to the front of the shop, she stopped suddenly and doubled over. Kate placed both hands on the front counter and heaved, yet she had nothing to dispel from her body. The men around her stepped away to give her space, unsure of what was happening.

Kate had never seen anything so terrible: the look of peace on the face of a man whose throat had been hacked, the face of a man whom she cared for dearly. Breathing deeply so that she may avoid being sick again, she wished to be seated but she saw no seat in the chaos of damaged goods around her.

"Who let her enter?" someone behind her asked. The man who spoke stood next to her, and with her head hung, she could see his boots in her peripheral vision.

"Are you well, miss?" he asked, and she lifted her head to see him. His face was familiar, and she knew she had seen him around town. He held a high position-his uniform signified a Captain or Commodore. She was expected to speak when spoken to, but she could not form the words.

"It is unfortunate that you had to witness that, you should have stayed outside. You do not look well," he spoke gently but with a commanding tone.

"I work for him, Garner… Reginald," she answered, forgetting his first name for a moment. "Worked," she added.

"I see," the man said, "I shall escort you out now, so that we may have a word about what has transpired here."

Kate nodded in agreement and took the man's hand, aiming to step on areas of the floor that were not covered in glass. Turning her head, she took in the disarray and the men guarding the office seemed just as disturbed at the site behind the door as Kate had been. As she stepped outside, the Navy man held his hand on her shoulder to lead her from the building, and the cold air felt refreshing against her heated face.

The residents all stared at her, gossiping without shame about what had just taken place. As she was guided around the corner, Kate spotted Veronica at the front of the crowd, staring at her with a vacant look, and her hand held up to her pale cheek. She looked away after a moment, and disappeared into the crowd. It was not odd for her to be there, Kate thought, her shop was just across the street. As the man and her entered the alleyway, they were greeted by horses and a carriage that had been stashed out of the way.

"If you would permit me, I would like to accompany you to your home," he said, opening the door to the carriage.

"I can walk," she answered, still dazed.

"I would advise against it, miss. The scene you stumbled upon was rather gruesome, and truth be told, we do not know who committed this horrible act. The person still may be lurking nearby. Please, allow me to escort you home."

Kate, whose stomach ached from hunger and nausea, wished for answers to all the questions and fears swirling through in her mind, and so she took the man's hand and stepped into the carriage.

"Where am I taking you, miss?" he asked, ducking his head inside.

"Linwood House," she replied, staring out the opposite window.

After a moment of speaking with the driver, the soldier entered the carriage and sat across from her, taking his hat off and placing it in his lap. "My name is Captain Holloway, and I apologize for what has happened. May I have your name?"

"Kate Larsson," she replied, rubbing the spot between her eyes with her thumb.

"Miss Larsson," the Captain started as the carriage lurched forward, "Do you know of any person or persons who would do this to your employer?"

She needn't even dwell on the question, of course she wasn't aware of anyone who would slice Reginald Garner's throat and leave him for someone to find.

"No, sir. We get many different types of people in and out of the shop everyday; I've heard nothing."

"The man had no known enemies?"

"None that I am aware of," she answered.

The Captain kept his eyes on Kate's wrapped hand, but never directly asked her what had happened. Had he truly thought she had hurt herself in relation to the death of her employer, he would inquire.

"I do have a question," Kate said, "has anyone made contact with a man by the name of Benjamin Hall? Mr. Hall is usually the first person to arrive at the shop in the morning. No one else was found?"

The Captain shook his head. "No, miss."

She was not sure if the answer was to her liking or not. She was relieved that Ben had not been found dead along with Mr. Garner, yet that meant that she did not know where he was, and her worries only multiplied.

"I've changed my mind," she blurted out quickly, "I would like you take me to the square."

Captain Holloway nodded and stuck his head out of the window, calling for a change in plans. The carriage changed its course and headed towards the square to the shop in which Benjamin lived above. There was fear in Kate's heart, she did not wish to think the worst, and she told herself that she would locate him soon.

"Miss Larsson you seem troubled, is there anything I can do?"

The carriage came to stop in the square, and a few people began opening up shop, the excitement of the day no longer in their minds as they returned to their respective jobs.

"Can you tell me who found him?" she asked.

"A young woman. She came to the Fort rather early this morning to report it, she was understandably upset."

The answer meant nothing to Kate, and she did not dwell on it, as she saw Ben's residence and wished to find him quickly.

"Please find who killed my friend, he was a good man, a kind man, and he did not deserve this," she answered, exiting the carriage as the Captain held the door open for her. "Thank you for the ride."

Captain Holloway nodded and before closing the door, he told Kate to take any information she had to the Fort. As the horse and carriage took off, Kate sprinted across the way to the print shop where Ben stayed, disappointed to see that it was closed after shaking the handle of the door. Sighing, she took a few steps back to attempt to see into the second story window, but all she saw was darkness. She looked around her feet to find something to toss at the window, and when a small stone caught her eye, she snatched it up and threw it over her head. The stone ricocheted off the glass and fell back down to the square, but no one came to the window to greet her.

"Miss Larsson, may I help you?" someone asked, and it surprised Kate as she turned to see who had crept up on her. Mr. Knolls, the man who ran the shop, looked at her rather skeptically as he fumbled for his keys.

"Oh, Mr. Knolls, have you seen Ben this morning?" she asked, hopeful.

He stepped forward and turned his key in the lock, "No dear, I have not. I woke this morning to open the shop, and the door to his room was closed as I passed by it. Then there was all this commotion, and I left to join the rest of the town," he stopped, turning to look at her. "I am sorry about Garner, dear. He was one of the good ones."

Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "Would you mind if I popped upstairs, quickly, to see if perhaps Ben is still in his room?"

"Are you worried about his safety?" Mr. Knolls asked, allowing Kate to follow him into the shop.

"I find it odd that he was not at _Garner'_ s this morning, and I have not seen him. I'm worried he's-"

"Oh, Kate, I wouldn't worry, you know Benjamin. Perhaps he is at the Fort reporting information. I'm positive he is fine, but feel free to try his room if you feel strongly about it."

Kate thanked Mr. Knolls, and took the stairs towards Benjamin's room. As she came to his door, she knocked three times, in quick succession, and hoped for a reply. When she did not receive one, she apprehensively turned the handle and peered into his dark room. He was not there, and she sighed, having known it all along. She had never set foot in Ben's living space. She desperately wished to rummage around to find some sort of clue as to where he was, yet she decided against it, and shut the door behind her.

As she came to the bottom of the stairs, Mr. Knolls looked at her expectantly.

"He's not there," she murmured.

His look turned into one of comprehension, and his light eyes gave away a truth, letting Kate know he understood why she was worried. She turned away, embarrassed.

"I will let you know if he shows up. I'll send him your way," he said softly. "And if you need a place to work until a more permanent opportunity presents itself, please come speak to me."

Kate thanked him and left his shop, realizing that perhaps she was reading far too much into Ben's absence. She told herself to give it until the end of the day, and if she had not heard word from Ben, she would resume her worrying. The other shops in the square were beginning to fill up with people as welcoming signs were hung from doors and windows. The town continued on with life, even as one of its residents was currently sitting in a pool of his own blood. Everyone had already forgotten.

Making her way back home, still shaken up at the sight of her dead employer, Kate wondered what she was supposed to do for the rest of the day. Would she be kicked out of Linwood House for not having a job? No, she concluded, if that were the case, Gwen would have been left out on the streets years ago. Nance would understand the situation, she was sure. As she came to Linwood House, she saw Nance standing out by the door, waving her hands at the sight of Kate.

"Oh dear, you must have heard already," she said, attempting to appear callous as usual so Kate would not suspect she favored her, yet she wrapped her arms around Kate's shoulder and led her inside.

"I saw him," Kate replied, feeling awkward in Nance's embrace.

"Oh my Lord," Nance whispered, turning Kate to look directly into her eyes. "I'll make some tea."

Kate sat at the table and waited for Nance to return with tea, and when she finally did, she had brought biscuits with her as well. Sitting across from Kate, Nance sipped her tea, tapping her foot under her stool rapidly. Kate did the same, and stared at the biscuits, unsure if she should commit to eating. Suddenly, Nance reached her strong, weathered hands across the table, and placed them over Kate's. She looked up, and found Nance looking at her intensely, and Kate began to feel uncomfortable. "You wait right here," Nance said before exiting the room.

As long as Kate had known Nance Linwood, she had never felt so catered to by her, even as a small girl who had just lost her parents. She sat obediently, waiting for Nance to return as the door opened noisily. Kate turned to see who was entering, and hoping deeply that it was Ben, she saw Veronica instead. Veronica stepped inside and the women peered at one another for a moment. Kate noticed Veronica's red, swollen eyes and almost left the table to speak to her as she remembered she had seen her in the crowd of people surrounding _Garner's_. Yet, Nance had told her to wait, and so she looked away and bounded up the stairs without a word.

Wondering why her fellow orphan looked so utterly distraught, Kate waited patiently for Nance to return for several more minutes. Veronica had absolutely no ties to Reginald Garner, so why did Kate feel as if Veronica had more to do with what had happened today than just being a spectator in the crowd? The sound of Nance coming through the kitchen and into the dining room broke Kate's thought process. Nance stood across from Kate, and placed a letter face down on the table so that she could see its red seal. Confused, Kate waited for the housekeeper to speak, which did not happen for several moments. Nance, who had always seemed so large and powerful to Kate, suddenly seemed lost and unsure of what she was doing.

"Katherine," Nance started, drumming her fingers over the letter, "I'm sure what I'm about to say will be… extremely confusing to you, but I only know what was told to me, and I have a duty to relay what I know to you."

Kate shifted in her seat, anxious to know what Nance was speaking about.

"Thirteen years ago, you were found wandering these streets, and you were brought here to me. No one could tell me much about your situation; I'm not sure anyone really knew what had happened to you. I was told your home had burned down, and that your family did not survive, but three days after you were brought here, a man came by and left this for me," she said, pointing to the letter. "I was instructed to never open it."

Kate's heart was beating rapidly, and she looked at the letter with fear.

"Who gave that to you?" Kate asked

"Reginald Garner," Nance replied.

Kate's eyes narrowed, and she shook her head.

"No, Mr. Garner has only been here in town for a little over seven years, I did not know him until he opened his shop. Who gave that to you?"

"Katherine, Reginald Garner came here three days after you were found, and he gave me this letter. He told me the only person that was allowed to read it was you, and that you were to receive this letter upon his disappearance or death. I know nothing else, but I do know that no one ever found the site or rubble of your home. I do not believe that is what took place with you. This is yours," Nance said, sliding the yellowing letter across the table.

Unable to take the letter, Kate sat frozen in her seat. Her head was spinning and screaming questions, making her dizzy.

"Feel free to retire to your room for the day, I will allow you time," Nance whispered, walking around the table to squeeze Kate's shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen.

Kate stayed seated, unaware of the half hour that had passed, and she still had not touched the letter. She was attempting to remember anything that could disprove what Nance had told her, and it terrified her that she could not do it. Kate had never seen a fire, never seen the aftermath, and if she had, she did not recall it. Kate had also always found it odd that after Garner had opened his shop, he had come directly to Linwood House to inquire about a girl to work for him. Over the years that had seemed to fade away, but now it had come back. Why had he done that? Who was he? She ached to read the letter. She felt as if whatever was written behind that red seal was about to change everything, and she could not name a person who would not be afraid of that.

Reaching out, Kate turned the aging letter over and saw that her name was scrawled across it. She recognized the writing as Garner's right away; she had seen her name written that exact way several times. She did not wish to read the letter there at the table, so she picked it up, and placed it in her jacket so that she could read it in her room.

Once there, it took several minutes for her to decide to take it out of her jacket pocket. She sat cross legged on her bed, and slowly tore the seal. With a deep breath, she unfolded the parchment and laid it out in front of her. Three pages of Reginald Garner's writing, a man who had been violently killed, were spread across her bed. She read her name at the top of the page four separate times before finally committing to reading the letter in its entirety.

' _Katherine,'_ it read, _'I am deeply sorry for leaving, as I am either dead or never returning. I cannot imagine how confusing this letter may be to you. I am not sure how you know me, as at this point I have not decided how I will stay in your life, but I know that you do not know who I truly am. My name, you do know, is Reginald Ellis Garner, and I was one of the closest friends your parents ever had. I do not plan on revealing the entire story in this letter, as it is not all mine to tell. I will, however, write of the basics. Three days ago, I left you, a sick and disoriented ten year old, in a town I had never heard of or had ever been to. You have been told that your parents, Horace and Tabitha, perished in a fire. You were taken to a home for orphans where I hope you will make a life for yourself._

 _The story of the fire is not true, and I am sorry that you have been led to believe that now for God knows how long. You will learn soon of what happened to your parents, but I cannot be the one to tell you, as there is one other person who is involved in this story, and he is the reason your parents are deceased. He may or may not be dead himself, so if you wish to, you must seek out his son. The man I speak of is named Edward Teague, and his son is Jack Sparrow. The last I heard of Jack, he was a Captain of a ship called The Black Pearl. He is a good boy, but surrounded by danger; the lad has made many enemies over the past few years. Bt do not fear him, he will know what to do._

 _I cannot tell you how to find either of these men, as Edward and I agreed never to speak to one another again. I am truly sorry for this letter, I know you must be confused, but I could not let you go without some sort of knowledge of what awaits you, Katherine. If you wish to know about your parents, find Jack Sparrow, and give him the other letter included with yours._

 _All my love,_

 _Reginald.'_

Kate re-read the letter several times over, trying to connect Garner's death with anything she could find, but as the letter predicted, she was more confused than ever. Her parents had not lost their lives to a rogue fire, a man by the name of Teague had been responsible. What was most surprising to her was the fact that Garner had known her parents and had never said a word. Running her hands through her hair, Kate wondered if she ought to toss the letter and force herself to forget that she had even read it. She reached for the third piece of parchment, and decided to read it over as well, hoping to find anything of use.

"Jack," she read out loud, thinking that perhaps saying the words would help her more, "I hope you are well, lad, but if you are reading this, I am not well. The secret has finally gotten out, and I am gone. You know your father and I will never speak to one another again, and I trust you have not spoken to him in a while as well. You do have the burden of knowing the truth, and you cannot run from that. The woman who has brought this letter to you is Katherine Larsson, share with her what you will. Remember, though, that your father is mostly responsible for the death of her parents, and if you choose not to right that, I pray that your life may be haunted with face of a young girl, lost forever.

Unless your father ruined yet another aspect of our life's work, Katherine is the only other person besides her parents, your father, and I who have been to the Cave. You may have been told of the location, but I know you have not physically been, Teague swore to me that he would not take you. Do the honorable thing Jack, your moral compass is what estranged you from your father to begin with. Help her.

Regards,

Reginald Garner."

Tossing the letter aside, Kate buried her head in her hands. Her friend was dead due to her secretive past, a past she knew nothing about. She knew nothing of a cave, or of this Teague character. She also had not heard word from anyone concerning Ben. Had he been there when Garner was killed, had he gotten in the way? She felt sick to her stomach, and began to regret not eating the biscuits Nance had laid out for her.

What was she to do now? Her place of employment was gone, her employer had been brutally murdered, the man she loved was missing, and now she was burdened with vague information about a past that she had been trying to remember for thirteen years. The name of the man she needed to find, Jack Sparrow, meant nothing to her. How and where was she supposed to locate this man? Kate had all but decided to sleep away the madness in her head when there was a knock at her door. Slightly annoyed, she gathered up the letters, and slid them under her mattress, hoping that perhaps they would disappear under there. The knocking came again, and Kate opened the door, surprised to see Veronica standing in the hallway, her face white and sullen.

"May I speak with you?" she asked quietly, tucking her brown hair behind her ear.

Kate opened her door wider so that Veronica could come in, but said nothing. She did not wish to show niceties to a woman who had never shown them to her, yet her house mate was plagued and Kate felt that it had something to do with the events of the day. Kate closed the door and turned to see Veronica standing next to the window.

"What can I do for you, Veronica?" Kate asked, sitting in the edge of her bed.

The other woman said nothing at first, she only stared out the window.

"Veronica?" Kate asked again.

This time she turned to face Kate, and she took a deep breath, as if she needed force to speak. "Have you heard from Benjamin Hall today?" she asked quickly.

The question was surprising to Kate, and she took a moment to answer. "No, I have not, why do you ask?"

"He was not in the crowd at _Garner's_ , and you are hardly seen without him, I thought perhaps you would know where where he is," Veronica said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're worried about him," Kate stated. "Are you in love with him, Veronica?" The question was bold, but Kate thought that perhaps it needed to be asked by the way Veronica was acting.

Veronica closed her eyes and gave a quick chuckle. "I sit and sew all day long, and I can see directly into _Garner's_ from where I sit. I've seen him nearly everyday, coming in and out of that shop, for four years. We've spoken maybe a dozen times, it would be silly…"

She trailed off, deciding not to finish her sentence. Kate knew the answer to her question though, and suddenly years of snide remarks and rejected friendship made sense. "I love him too," Kate replied quietly, hoping to urge Veronica to speak again.

"I know. I saw you with him, last night, in front of the house. I thought he kissed you, and I knew I had to speak with him this morning to try and persuade him not to want you. I went to your shop-"

"You found Mr. Garner?" Kate interrupted, leaning forward. Veronica's eyes welled with tears, and she looked away, embarrassed.

"Kate, it was awful. I saw that the storefront had been completely demolished, and I ran in, looking for Benjamin, but what I saw instead was a man who had been murdered. I will never forget the look on his face."

"Neither will I," Kate replied, upset that the image was once again projected in her mind.

"I apologize," Veronica started, "for the way I have treated you. You don't talk to me or the other women, you spend hours a day with Benjamin, and ever since you arrived here Nance has favored you. I completely understand that I have a jealous streak, but after what we both saw today I feel as if we need each other."

Kate sat still as she watched Veronica sit beside her, confounded by her honesty. "I only wish to see Benjamin again, I cannot shake the feeling that something has happened to him. I understand that my chances with him are non-existent, he hardly knows my name, I'm sure. I only wish to see him unharmed," she said, looking to Kate for validation.

Kate reached out for Veronica's hand, and smiled. "Thank you for speaking with me. We will wait patiently for word from Ben. I'm sure he is fine." Kate spoke the words with conviction, but deep down she did not believe them. Veronica nodded, and stood up, looking around the room as if she had lost herself.

"I really should sleep, I've felt ill ever since…," her words trailed off, and Kate knew she was reliving the fiasco again.

"Of course, get some rest. If I hear from Ben, I'll be sure to tell you," Kate replied as she stood to see the other woman out.

Then, Veronica surprised her by enveloping her in a hug, a hug that Kate felt was perhaps the most sincere embrace she had ever received. With that, Veronica left, and Kate was left to ponder if the world was turning upside down. After her wonderment at the strange talk had passed, Kate recalled the letters she had stuffed under her mattress, and she went to retrieve them. Angry that they were still real, Kate laid flat on her back and stared up at the cracked ceiling. Too much was happening at once; she couldn't possibly take it all in, and as her eyes begin to flutter, she felt as if only one person could answer her multitude of questions. A man by the name of Jack Sparrow.


	4. Chapter Four

Kate did not sleep peacefully, despite being mentally and physically exhausted. She tossed for hours, the letters at the forefront of her mind, obsessing over whether to search for Jack Sparrow. Frustrated, she sat up, finished with wresting the sleep Gods, and reached for the letters at the foot of her bed. She felt as if this situation warranted tears, yet they never came. She sat there with the crinkled parchment in her hands, and sighed. Night had come, she could see. She had tried, and failed miserably, to rest. Had anyone heard from Ben? Forgetting about the letters momentarily, Kate raced across the hall to Veronica's room.

She hesitated before she knocked. Should she involve Veronica? The woman had all but told Kate she loved Ben; was that truly a situation she wanted to be involved in? Two women loving the same man had never ended well. Before she had made up her mind, Beth Anne came sleepily up the stairs, and stopped to look at Kate with large, sympathetic eyes.

"If you are looking for Veronica, she is not in her room. She's been out and about all day," Beth Ann whispered, so as not to wake anyone.

"Where has she gone?"

"She is out trying to find Benjamin Hall. I would be surprised if she has not been all over town. She came by my employer's home earlier to ask me directly if I had seen him. I'm to let you know that she will be waiting at the docks for the rest of the night in hopes of hearing anything."

Kate felt terrible for a moment. Veronica had been spending the day being productive, while she had been wallowing in her bedroom. Kate did not wish to waste anymore time by acting as if love had made her stupid.

"I am sorry, by the way, about Mr. Garner and Ben. I hope you find Ben safe, I am aware of your feelings for him," Beth Anne whispered. "I also regret the way the other women and I have behaved towards you over the years. We have always felt as if you wanted nothing to do with us, but I do not believe that is the case any longer." Beth Anne smiled sweetly, and stepped around Kate to head to her room.

Kate now knew that she needed to make her way to the docks. She went back to her bedroom, grabbed her jacket and boots, stuffed the letters in her pocket, and quietly left Linwood House. The dismal day had brought rain; the streets were slick and glistening in the lamplight, and Kate felt a raindrop hit her cheek every so often. She had missed the worst of the storm while sleeping. As she neared the shop, her stomach churned; she had not thought to go the long away around to avoid passing the scene. She kept her eyes forward so as not to focus on the sad sight, but she felt and heard the crunch of glass underneath her boots. No one had bothered to clean the street, which indicated the collective feelings of Mr. Garner and his shop.

The sight of Mr. Garner resurfaced, and she wondered where he had been taken. Once she passed the shop, she cast the thought away, tugging the lapels of her jacket closer to her face. She could see the docks just ahead, and a few people were still out and about, lugging crates and barrels around. Veronica caught her eye, she was resting against wide wooden pole that connected the docks. She was faced towards the Ocean, oblivious to the others around her. Kate reached out and placed her hand on Veronica's shoulder. She shuddered and turned, relaxing when she recognized Kate.

"Have you heard anything?" Kate asked.

Veronica shook her head, and sunk her hands into her wide pockets. "I have been here for hours and every person I have asked has given me the same answer: no one knows where Benjamin is. More often than not, people do not even know of him."

Kate sighed loudly, and leaned against the pole as well. She watched silently as a sailor climbed the ratlines of the ship nearest to them. The man scurried towards the sky, reaching his destination quickly, and without getting caught. The sight sparked Kate's memory of the night before, of her and Benjamin working together. She pushed away from the pole, and quickly walked the length of the docks, inspecting each ship. None of them were the frigate that she had spent hours on, but she suddenly realized that she might have a slight clue as to where Ben was.

"Veronica," Kate said breathlessly as she ran back to her, "last night, Ben and I were patching up a ship that belonged to his friend. It is no longer docked here. What if Benjamin is on that ship, wherever it may be?"

Veronica stood up straight, listening intently. "What was the ship called?"

Kate opened her mouth to answer, but remembered that she had never found out. Men had been scraping the painted name off when she had arrived, and she had never learned what it was to be called. She wasn't even aware of the captain's name.

"I'm not sure. The entire ship was being repainted, and I never asked. Yet, I would know the ship if I were to see it."

The other woman nodded. "Well, it is at least worth asking around to see if anyone remembers it being docked here."

Kate agreed, and together they approached several sailors about the ship. They received the answers they did not want to hear, but with two ships left, Kate held on to a bit of hope. The women made their way up the gangplank of a large and beautiful brigantine, and the men tipped their hats as they passed by. Once on deck, Kate made her way over to a man who was leaning against the railing. Once he saw her, he straightened up, and smiled widely. Kate quickly worked up the courage to speak to a complete stranger, an action that caused her anxiety.  
"Can I help you, miss?" he asked, looking over at Veronica as well.

"I certainly hope so. How long has this vessel been docked here?"

"Near two days miss, the captain has family here."

"Oh, lovely. Do you recall a frigate that was docked just up the way, two spots from where you are docked now? It was here last night, but it has disappeared. I do not have the name, but it is extremely important that we find it."

The man stopped and thought for a moment, but as he shook his head, Kate's heart fell again.

"No, miss. I'm sorry, I do not remember an-"

"Are you speaking of the frigate that was being repainted? The one just up the way?" another man interrupted.

Kate smiled and nodded her head wildly. "Yes, I am."

"She left before the sun rose this morning, it was a rather loud affair. Don would not recall, he was asleep for more than half the morning," The man said, embarrassing his crew member.

"Do you have any idea where it was headed? Any clue would be more than helpful."

"Actually I do, I was at the pub all night with a gentleman from the crew. He mentioned Cherbourg, a port across the Channel of little significance, but the man was drunk off his socks. He was not making much sense, miss."

Kate's heart raced at the information she had so graciously been given, and she turned to look at Veronica, whose eyes were wide.

"Did the man mention anything else?"

"He was mostly drooling over a barmaid, miss. That is all the information I have about the frigate."

"Oh, I could kiss you," Kate stated excitedly, and the man raised an eyebrow, smiling wickedly.

"Thank you for telling me this, sir."

"You are more than welcome, miss," he said with a slight bow.

Kate and Veronica raced down the gangplank, sidestepping other crew members. "What does this mean?" her friend asked, as they stepped back onto the docks.

Kate stopped and peered out towards the sea, recalling the letters tucked in her pocket. She knew what she had to do now. Benjamin was clearly tied into the mess of her past; the chances of the day's happenings only being coincidental were slim. They were connected, and Kate could no longer deny the mission that was playing out before her. Veronica was pacing back and forth, but Kate stayed still, contemplating her next course of action. Benjamin had to have left on that ship, and she knew the likelihood of it being voluntary was low. He would have at least given a hint that he was leaving, and he would not have willingly left after Garner's death. She knew, deep in her bones, that he was in danger, and the only person with whom he regularly familiarized himself with was her and their employer. She had to find Benjamin, and she had to do it quickly.

"I have to leave," she whispered, wiping away a raindrop that had splattered against her face. "I received news of my parents today, and now Benjamin is missing; it is the only logical course of action. I have to leave."

Veronica scoffed lightly. "Wherever will you go, to a French port? Have you ever even left Weymouth before?"

"I have no idea, I suppose it is a start. The news of my parents came with instructions of whom to seek out. I have to find this person, somehow."

"Katherine, I think you are being too hasty. I...I love Benjamin as well, but we are only orphan women who have never thought of leaving England, let alone Weymouth. I do not even think you have been across the Channel."

Kate thought for moment before she reached for the letters, and handed them over, a very trusting gesture that she had not thought herself capable of. Veronica inspected them, looking back at Kate with disbelief.

"You want me to read these? I'm sure these are incredibly private."

"This is about so much more than Ben. Please, read them."

Veronica nodded slowly, and stepped towards the nearest lamplight to read. Kate wondered if she was doing the right thing by sharing them with her. She had thought of Veronica as an enemy for so long, and here they were suddenly working together towards a common goal. Crossing her arms in retaliation to the cold breeze from the water, she reassured herself that it was smart to let someone else in on the news. Kate knew she could not do this all on her own. Veronica made her way back suddenly, and Kate knew she couldn't have possibly finished so quickly.

"Jack Sparrow?" Veronica asked, holding the letter up, her mouth hanging open. "Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Kate nodded. "Supposedly. Why does it matter?"

Veronica folded the letters, and handed them over to Kate, who reluctantly took them back. "I need you to follow me back to Linwood House, I have something to show you."

Intrigued and confused, Kate followed her past Garner's, where Veronica stopped for a split second before quickly walking again. Kate had a multitude of questions, but she kept them to herself, knowing that they both needed time to gather their thoughts. The rain had stopped and started dozens of times now, and the sky was dark and devoid of stars. It was well into the night, closer to sunrise, and she knew the longer she waited to find Ben, the farther he would be. Once they were back home, the brunette quietly pushed the door open, and Kate walked behind her up the stairs. They stopped at Veronica's door, and as she entered, Kate stayed out in the hallway.

"You are welcome to come inside," Veronica whispered, as she lit a candle, and the room filled with light.

Kate slowly sat on the edge of Veronica's bed among her mangled covers. She watched as the other woman knelt down and pulled a crate from underneath the bed. She sat cross legged, with the candle held close as she dug through the crate with one hand. The bedroom layout was exactly the same as Kate's: the furnishings were identical, but Veronica had added her own touch to the room with personal belongings. After a moment, she pulled out a book and began to flip through the pages.

"It's in here somewhere," she mumbled. She back peddled as she had missed the page she was looking for, and set the book on Kate's lap when she had settled on what she had been meaning to find. She sat by Kate on the bed, and placed her slim finger over the words "Captain Jack Sparrow", which were in bold letters.

"Do you not know who he is?" she asked Kate.

"No," Kate answered, as she read.

"He is a pirate, and a rather famous one. He has been all over the world, and Kate-" Veronica stopped as Kate began to read out loud.

"Sparrow overtook the port of Nassau without firing a single shot…"

"He was formerly a Privateer, and worked with the East India Trading Company. He later became a pirate after a falling out with a Commodore," Veronica said, setting the candle aside. "I have read about him since I was a child, and I cannot even fathom what Benjamin, your parents, and a pirate have in common, but I believe you are right; you have to leave to find out."

"I have no idea where to find him," Kate sighed, shutting the book. "There is an entire world that I have yet to see, and this man, this pirate, could be anywhere."

* * *

Nance was standing in the doorway of the washroom, shaking out a rug before plunging it into the tub while Gwen busily washed something alongside her. Nance looked up at Kate, and immediately set the rug down and told Gwen she would be back after a moment. Indicating that she wished to talk to Kate away from the washroom, Nance gently took her by the shoulder and steered her towards the kitchen. Once the door was shut behind them, the women looked at one another as if they both had a secret to keep.

"The letter I gave you," Nance started, "did it teach you anything of importance?"

"Yes, and no," Kate replied. "My entire life is about to change. I came downstairs to give you notice of my leaving. I must find Ben, and another man who can answer the questions that I have."

Nance nodded, taking in the information. "I figured that was the news you would bring to me. I cannot keep your room open while you're away. You understand, I'm sure."

"Of course. I have no inclination of how long I will be gone, or if I will ever find my way back here."

"Where exactly are you planning on going?" Nance inquired, slightly tilting her head.

"I am looking for two separate people, on two separate ships. I have a starting point though, a clue where Ben might be. I would lying if I were to say that I am not terrified," Kate responded, crossing her arms.

Nance chuckled, her short, black hair bouncing as placed her hand on Kate's shoulder. "Being scared is easy dear, living is much harder. Do not be afraid of the journey ahead, whatever it may be. You are smart; whatever that letter instructed you to do, do so with confidence. Fear makes us vulnerable, confidence makes us wise."

The advice was welcomed, and Kate nodded, unsure of how to reply. The woman could mend ships until the seasons changed, but she could not respond with words of equal measure.

"You have money for this journey, I'm assuming?" Nance asked, walking across the kitchen and fetching a biscuit from a tin.

"Of course, I have saved my earnings for years."  
Nance handed the biscuit over, and Kate greedily took it from her hand, realizing just how hungry she was.

"Where will you start this journey?" Nance whispered, as Gwen passed by the kitchen door.

"Cherbourg, across the Channel. It is my only lead to where Ben might be."

"France? I am truly not one for sentiment, most times, but keep yourself safe. I do not wish to hear word that you have fallen ill, or that you have died. The French have gone and lost their heads. They are a looney bunch," Nance said bluntly.

"I will be careful, Nance. I promise."

Tight-lipped and sullen, Nance patted Kate on the shoulder before walking towards the door. "Godspeed, girl." And with that, she left Kate to finish her biscuit.

* * *

Suddenly full of energy, Kate hurried to her room and began emptying her drawers. She chanted over and over that she was doing the smart thing, that taking charge of the situation would make all the difference. She forgot for a single moment that Ben was missing, and instead focused on the fact that she was leaving Weymouth. She had a plan: if the sailors she had spoken to earlier were still docked, she would pay them for passage across the Channel, and seek out the frigate and its crew. It was not much of a plan, but enough of one to cause her to pack her belongings.

As she sorted through her garments, she came across a folded piece of parchment, one that had long been forgotten. She unfolded it, and she found that she was staring at her younger self. A street peddler had drawn her as a young woman, perhaps at age fifteen, and she had cherished the picture for years until more important things had come along. Her eyes were piercing, a word Ben had once used. They were blue when not sketched, and haunted daily with the questions of her identity, and where she belonged in the world. Her hair had been much longer then, and the artist had successfully conveyed its dark pigments. A faint smile had been sketched at the corners of her mouth, and Kate remembered that the artist had been funny and purposefully made her giggle. It was not a smile forcing it's way out, but a laugh. Kate was torn away from the picture as Veronica lightly knocked on her door, and apprehensively stepped through the threshold.

"You can take this with you, if you like," she said, setting the book down on the bed, an offering of friendship.

Kate ran her fingers along the cover and turned towards the other woman as a thought formed. "You should come with me, we should look for Ben together."

Veronica seemed surprised by the offer, and she nervously looked away. Kate did not know if it was a wise offer, but she felt that Veronica deserved a chance to help find the man they both loved.

"You do not want me with you, Kate, but it is a kind gesture. You know Benjamin better than I, and the chances of him reciprocating my feelings are probably laughable. You spend nearly every day with him, you should be the one to rescue him. I was being defensive against you for years, but I am not stupid. Besides, I am terrified of sailing, and I become sick too easily. You have your own reasons other than Ben for leaving. This is your journey, Katherine, one that I will not accompany you on."

Kate processed the answer and knew deep down that she agreed with it.

"I will write you then, so that you will at least know if I find him. I would not wish to keep you in the dark about that," Kate spoke, placing her picture along with her clothes in her leather valise. "About the book, I cannot take it. I do not know if I will ever come back to Linwood House."

Veronica shrugged. "Keep it then, I will not learn anything new from it. It may help you with Sparrow, and other pirates you run into." She walked past Kate and headed for the door, "If you find Ben… when you find him, please do not tell him of me."

Kate nodded, unsure of the meaning behind the request, but resolute to honor it. "If Ben ends up back home without me, please let him know that I'm searching for him," Kate countered, and Veronica acknowledged the instructions before turning and walking out the door.

After folding the letters into the book, and placing that among her belongings, Kate did a sweep of the room a few times to be sure she had grabbed everything she may need. She had tucked her tasseled coin purse away in her valise, and kept a couple coins in her pocket to pay her way across the Channel. She looked around her room, inspected the crack in her window, and smoothed her sheets several times. The room was one she had spent thirteen years in, the only place she had ever called home. She breathed deeply through a wave of nausea. She knew if she stayed put and focused on the feeling, she would never leave the room, never leave Linwood House, and never sail across the Channel to find Ben or Jack Sparrow.

She closed her eyes, took one final breath, and walked out the doorway. She took the stairs quickly, not caring how much noise she made along the way. Lunging out the door, and stepping into the first clouded light of day, Kate turned to take in the house in all its glory. Storing the familiar sight into her memory, she turned and headed towards the docks.

She was terrified, and although she heard Nance's voice in her head, she remained scared. She should have thought about the decision to leave for at least one more day. She was being too quick to leave, too foolish, too hasty. She took the long way around to avoid the shop, knowing she did not wish to see it again as it was: broken and forgotten after only a day. She walked with purpose, but her mind faltered still as she neared the docks, wondering if the brigantine was still there. She was unsure if it was luck or a more foreboding sign that it was still docked in the very place it had been earlier. She stood at the edge of the gangplank, the tip of her boots barely touching the end of the wood, and gripped her valise tighter. She had forgotten to pin her hair up, again, and so it whipped around her face, slapping her into submission. Her feet moved slowly and before she knew it, she was halfway up the gangplank.

As she climbed, she watched the sailor she had spoken to before turn and notice her. His face changed to confusion, and he made his way down to meet her. Kate felt as if she was about to be chastised, and had all but decided to turn and leave after listening to the man.

"Are you still looking for that frigate, miss?" he asked, standing one rung from her.

"Yes, I am. I was wondering if I could perhaps speak to your captain," she said quietly, dodging his questioning gaze.

"Certainly, feel free to follow me," he replied, after staring at her luggage.

Surprised, Kate followed him up onto the deck and they made a right towards the captain's cabin. The other sailors watched, and she brought her valise to her chest, intimidated by their stares. The man entered the cabin, and she prayed they would not be reprimanded for entering without knocking. He let her enter in front of him as he closed the door. The cabin was small and ordinary. A desk, two chairs, a window. The desk was well organized, and a jacket hung on the back of the chair, but the captain was not seated or even present.

"Will we have to wait for the captain?" Kate asked.

"Actually," the sailor muttered before pulling out the chair and taking a seat, "there will be no wait." He smiled, and gestured for her to sit in the remaining chair. Kate felt heat rise to her cheeks, and she covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"You are the captain," she sighed.

"Indeed I am."

"I apologize, you were not wearing any sort of insignia, and earlier you had suggested that-"

"I suggested that I was just a regular crew member on purpose, but not to embarrass you. I apologize;my sense of humor is usually not appreciated by civilians. Please, have a seat."

Kate obeyed, and set her luggage down next to the chair.

"I apologize for the trick, miss. I am Wes Haverly, and I am the captain of this vessel. I assume you wish to sail across the Channel."

"Yes, Sir, I do. I have payment, that will not be an issue."

Haverly chucked and leaned in towards Kate, placing his joined hands in the middle of the desk.  
"You do not know what you are doing, do you, love?" he asked, with amusement twinkling in his bright eyes.

"Not really, Sir," she answered, pushing her hair away from her face.

"What is your name?"

"Kate Larsson."

"Well, Miss Larsson, who are you looking for in France?"

Kate took a moment to answer the question, unsure of the words to use for the men she was trying to find.

"A friend, and a pirate," she replied simply.

Captain Haverly's eyebrow shot up, and he leaned in closer. "A pirate? Was your friend taken hostage by pirates?"

"No. I don't believe so. Not by the one I'm searching for, at least."

"Which one are you searching for?"

"I'm searching for a pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow," Kate said, starting to become uneasy with how much information she was divulging.

Captain Haverly smiled, and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, but not before scratching at his short beard.

"Jack Sparrow," he said. "Are you familiar with him?"

"No, Sir, I am not."

"But you've heard the stories, yes?"

"He overtook Nassau without -"

"- firing a single shot, yes. Listen, it takes less than a day to cross the Channel, so it is safe to say that I would be a thief if I were to take your money for a trip that will cost me nothing. I will take you to Cherbourg, I'm positive that the frigate was headed that way. I'm also positive that you will find the _Black Pearl_ lurking around there as well, and with it, Jack Sparrow."

Kate was stunned for a moment, and she had to process not only the kind gesture, but the information that Captain Sparrow was in France. It was not supposed to be that simple, how was everything fitting together so easily?

"How do you know that his ship will be there?"

"We saw it off the French coast about three days ago, any sailor would recognize the _Pearl_. I cannot tell you where she was headed, but if you are looking for two different people, and they are both somewhere in France, the chances of them being in the same area are likely. I've never had the... pleasure of meeting Sparrow, but a wanted man is not apt to pay a visit to a well known military country without having purpose."

"The chances of his ship being docked in Cherbourg though are…" Kate stopped, thinking of a hyperbolic way of stating her thought.

"Jack Sparrow is a name on everyone's lips at the moment. A Pirate Lord can only have so much privacy. You ask around, and you will locate him, rather quickly I would imagine. I can get you to Cherbourg by this afternoon, and still leave for my own destination in time, given that the waves do not try to overturn us."

Kate was uncertain what Haverly had meant by Pirate Lord, but she dismissed it. "You will not accept any form of payment?"

Haverly stood up, and stretched his left arm above his head. "If you are looking for Jack Sparrow and your mate, you will probably require every coin you have. Keep your payment, miss. I will alert my crew that we will be leaving ahead of schedule," he replied, walking around the desk and heading for the door. "Welcome aboard the _Miriam_ , Miss Larsson."


	5. Chapter Five

Captain Haverly's absence caused Kate discomfort, and so she remained seated at his desk for fear of disrupting his office. The neatness and organization of his papers suddenly made her calm. It showed he took care of his belongings, and perhaps he would be sure that she reached her destination without harm. Her valise was once again in her grasp. She worried she would misplace it, or worse, that it might be stolen from her. Everything she owned was placed inside the bag- if it were to disappear, then she truly would be lost. A click came from behind her, and she turned to see the captain as he entered, a lazy smile on his face.

"My crew is aware of the situation. We should be ready to make way without delay," he informed her, as he made his way across the cabin.

"What is your destination, if I may ask? After France, of course," Kate asked, pushing herself to be social with the captain.

He leaned against wall of the cabin, crossing his arms over his chest. "Virginia, in the Americas."

"Virginia?" Kate repeated, slightly shocked. "Is this a merchant ship?"

He nodded, waiting for her next question.

"This is not a royal ship though. Are you trading for an independent merchant?"

"Yes and no. This is a tobacco ship, owned by my sister's husband. I sail to the Americas, purchase tobacco, and my brother-in-law sells it independently, at a much higher cost. The ship is named after my sister."

"Is it legal?" Kate asked, beginning to worry.

Captain Haverly merely shrugged his shoulders, and smiled. "We cannot keep up with the King and Parliament any longer. We will do what we have to in order to survive until His Royal Majesty informs us to cease and desist. Apprehending pirates is a far more lucrative business at the moment. If we are ever asked, we stand firm on the notion that this is an exploratory ship."

Kate wished to ask another question, but the ship suddenly lurched forward, and she looked at the captain with wide eyes.

"My apologies," he muttered, a look of annoyance on his face at the fact that his crew members could not do their jobs correctly.

"No problem," Kate replied, straightening herself.

"It would seem that we are on our way."

Kate and the captain spoke to each other as they sailed across the Channel. Wes, which he insisted he be called, told her that he had been visiting his youngest sister, Georgia, and her family while in Weymouth. He was aware it was rather out of the way of his route, but Miriam had asked him to make sure their sibling was doing well. They had been receiving worrying letters from Georgia during her pregnancy, and they became terrified when the letters had stopped coming altogether. Wes informed Kate that his sister and her child were well, but that she had nearly died in childbirth, and was obviously unable to write letters. The more Wes spoke- and he spoke for a great length of time- the more comfortable Kate became. She wished to keep her plans to herself though, and Wes did not pry into her business. She did tell him, however, that she worked on and repaired ships, which piqued his interest.

"Would you like a tour of the ship?" he asked. "At least a stroll around the deck?"

"That would be lovely," she replied, standing only after he did. Wes opened the door for her, signaling that she was to exit first, and she obeyed.

As she stepped out onto the deck, she was met with the sight of shirtless men, despite the grey skies, who were hard at work. Wes came up behind her and placed his hand cautiously against her back, and leaned into her ear to whisper, "Pay them no mind, you will not be bothering anyone."

Kate nodded and followed Wes as he began to walk along the guardrails. "The sea is agreeable today," he said, peering over the sides as he walked.

"This is a beautiful ship," she said, paying more attention to the the _Miriam_ than to Wes.

"Thank you, she has seen many voyages."

Kate marveled at the workmanship that had been put into the vessel. She often found herself becoming lost in the wood grain and sails while working on ships. The sound of the whipping fabric above her was a melody she enjoyed. The faint scent of tobacco wafted from the belly of the ship. She could see land in the fogged distance, if she squinted, and suddenly became uneasy.

"This friend you are hoping to find must be extremely close to you," Wes commented as they turned the corner near the bow.

Her hair became tangled in her face as they turned, and she wrestled with her dark brown locks before paying attention to the captain.

"He is," she answered simply, looking ahead.

"Is this fellow your lover, perhaps?" Wes asked, and Kate was irked by his straightforwardness.

"No," she replied, rather forcefully, and Wes threw his hands up in defence.

"I did not mean to upset you. My apologies."

His golden hair was being blown back and forth, and escaping from the tie that was holding it down at the base of his neck. A few men scuffled past them, and one gave Wes a slight nudge on the shoulder in passing; a brotherly gesture.

"No, you are quite alright," she mumbled as they turned again, facing the stern.

"If I may be so bold as to voice my opinion," Wes said, raising an eyebrow.

Kate nodded, feeling sorry for becoming defensive and snapping at him. He moved a bit closer towards her, and leaned in.

"It is a romantic notion, a woman saving a man," he whispered, and Kate looked up at him with a thoughtful look upon her face.

"Romantic to you, or all men?" she asked.

Wes chuckled, and stepped away from her, heading for the helm. Kate watched as Wes relieved the navigator from his post, and took over the position. He waved her over, and Kate took the steps one at a time, mulling over his words.

"There's your port, dead ahead. _Le Port de Cherbourg_!" he called out. Kate turned to look, and found that it was easier to see now.

The doubt came creeping in again, and Kate clutched her stomach, sure she would empty out its contents over the side. Romantic notions or not, Kate began to think about compensating Wes for his time and asking him to turn his ship around. She was a lost woman, with a fear of speaking to people, and no real knowledge of the world; she wished to go home. Benjamin, wherever he may be, would be fine, and she did not need to discover any hidden truths about her past from a pirate.

"I will not turn around," Wes spoke from behind her, and Kate held onto the rail with her right hand, gripping tightly as her stomach churned.

"If I turn back now, you will regret it for as long as you live."

"You do not know me," she replied, turning herself toward the rail so that her back was to him.

"Of course of I don't, yet you sought me out and asked me to take you across the Channel. You lead with an instinct, and that instinct persuaded you to leave your home to find your friend and Jack Sparrow. Purely from experience, Miss Larsson, I can tell you that every time I have ignored my initial intuitive thoughts, I have regretted it."

Kate looked over at him as he leaned against the rail beside her.

"I have never had a woman ask for passage aboard my ship, not once. Trust yourself, you are already ahead of the curve."

"I may be walking to my own demise. I may never find the men I am searching for, and my throat could be slit the second I step off your ship," Kate replied, running her fingers along her neck as the sight of Mr. Garner came to mind.

"I could very well have stolen your belongings, taken any pleasure I may have wanted from you, and dumped you into the ocean. Yet, I did not do those things. Miss Larsson, if you wish to be successful in your journey, or even in your life, you must take chances and toss the risks."

Kate knew he was speaking the truth, he sounded just as Nance had before she left. Veronica had not accompanied her because she had been afraid, and in turn she had given up any chance of winning Benjamin's affections. She was already ahead of the curve.

"Thank you," she said, standing straighter.

He gave her a nod, and headed for the helm again as he saw that they were nearing the port. "I want this exchange to be smooth gentleman, preferably the opposite of our departure!" he called out, and Kate simply stood and watched for the next half hour as the _Miriam_ settled into the French port.

It took several attempts to dock properly, and the look on Wes's face after the incident said it all: this was an ongoing issue. Kate took in the port, searching every face, hoping one belonged to Ben. Any man with black hair made her heart soar, and she listened intently for any voice that sounded like his. When all she heard was French nonsense, she realized she may have a problem locating either man; she did not speak a word of French. Dock workers were hauling stone, to erect harbor walls that had just been started. A dock master came forward and spoke to Wes, who seemed to have a great understanding of what the man was saying. Wes rolled his eyes and handed over a coin, and the dockmaster wrote his name in his ledger. After the conversation, Wes came and stood by her side.

"Again, my apologies," was all he said, in reference to his crew.

"No problem, thank you for bringing me here, I am in your debt," she replied.

"Do you have anything with which to defend yourself if the occasion arises?" Wes asked, looking at her sternly.

Kate sighed. The thought had not crossed her mind, and she had left her dagger in her bag at _Garner's._

"No, I do not," she said, shaking her head and pulling her hair away from her face.

"Follow me," Wes instructed, and Kate obeyed. They stepped inside the cabin again, and Kate grabbed her valise from the side of the chair. Wes knelt down next to a chest that had been hidden in the corner, and unlatched the hooks. He rummaged around for a moment, and hopped back onto his feet with a dagger in his hand.

He inspected it quickly, unsheathed it, and ran his thumb along both edges. Satisfied, he slid it back into its protective cover. He held it out to Kate, who took it and held it with both hands, as it was slightly longer than her forearm.

"The handle is a swept hilt, all steel. It will serve you well, it has me."

"It is larger than I'm used to," she said, turning it over.

"Do you know how to use it?" Wes asked, suddenly skeptical.

Kate nodded her head, and placed it into her valise. "Thank you, for everything."

"Always have a weapon handy," he remarked as he passed by her to leave the cabin. Kate followed behind him, and she once again saw the French port laid out before her.

"There is a shoddy tavern just on the south side, it is frequented by pirates and scoundrels of the like; _la Marchand Démunis_ , or the _Destitute Merchant._ I would begin your search there, and do not forget to keep an eye out for that frigate," Wes said, as they stood next to the gangplank.

Kate responded by nodding her head. She had already scanned the other ships as they had come in, and she had not seen the one she desperately wished to find. She peered down the gangplank, it seemed to never end. She was still unsure of herself, but as she clutched her bag, she knew stepping off the ship was the brave thing to do. It was a romantic notion.

"Go, any minute you waste is a minute that these men are farther out of your reach," Wes murmured.

"Thank you," she whispered again, before stepping onto the gangplank and onto the French port. She waited for a second, listening to the foreign words around her, before turning to see Wes, whose arms were folded over his chest in defiance. He was not going to allow her back onto his ship, and she was grateful for it. She dug her heel into the ground and pushed herself away from the docks. Once she began walking, she did not look back, but she heard Wes call out a goodbye.

"So long, Kate Larsson!"

Kate inspected every single face she passed, she turned around several times just to be sure that she had not missed any one person. As she walked further into town, which was settled against small mountains, her hands began to shake. She tightened her grip on her valise in an attempt to hide her frayed nerves, but it failed to help. The smell of fish danced through the air, and shop signs dangled above her head. Her hair flew around her, a free spirit that refused to be stopped, and she was forced to push it away from her face several times.

As she trekked deeper into the center of the town, street peddlers began to surround her, pushing products she neither wanted nor needed. She had dodged a few, but others were not so willing to leave without reeling her in. After feeling claustrophobic, she screamed "no" rather loudly to one woman who then quickly backed away. The products were lovely and bright, the food smelled better than anything she had ever encountered, and although she did not understand it, the language was fluid, fast, and beautiful.

Despite the marketplace treasures, Kate started to grow weary as she passed through the center of town with no sight of anything in her favor. She had not heard one word in English, nor had she spotted the tavern. She had seen one man whom she could have sworn was Ben, but when she placed a hand on his shoulder, the man looked at her with disgust and cursed her away. She roamed aimlessly in an attempt to find the tavern, yet she could not see the one Wes had spoken of. When she realized after a few hours or so that she had simply walked in a circle around the town, Kate decided that she would enter businesses as she came back around. She searched in the dressmaker's, the blacksmith's, a bakery where she hastily bought a pastry and nearly swallowed it whole due to hunger, and a tidy little lounge. It was here that she decided to sit for a moment to gather her thoughts.

The men seated around the tables stared at her unabashed, not caring that it was incredibly rude or that it made her uncomfortable. The barmaid, who would occasionally bend over to whisper sweet nothings in the ears of the frenchmen while letting her breasts fall the eye level, had come around to the spot in the corner where Kate sat. Kate was asked a question, the French rolling off the woman's tongue so quickly it made Kate's head spin, and Kate could only shake her head to indicate she did not want whatever it was that she was offering. The woman shrugged and began to saunter away, but Kate called out for her to wait.

The woman looked over her shoulder, and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Kate to speak. Kate simply asked her question in English, hoping the other woman would understand her.

"Can you help me? I'm looking for someone," Kate asked quietly as the men watched with interest. The woman seemed to pick up at least a few words, and leaned into the table where kate was sitting.

"Looking for who?" the woman asked with a thick accent. Kate smiled, relieved that she had found someone with whom to converse.

"I'm searching for a man by the name of Jack Sparrow," Kate said, enunciating his name.

The woman pushed herself away from the table, her face red, and her teeth ground together. "Jack Sparrow?!" she shouted, as Kate jumped from her seat. "Out! Out with you!"

Sufficiently confused and horrified, Kate quickly left the tavern and escaped down an alleyway. Embarrassed, she rested against a building, set her valise down onto the dusty ground, and placed her head in her hands to sigh in frustration. What on earth had just happened? She pushed the back of her head into the brick until it began to feel uncomfortable. What had she expected? Surely she was not going to find Ben here, nor captain Sparrow, and not so quickly at that. Her feet ached, she had had little to eat, and she had just had her first taste of of the infamous pirate she was hunting down. Whatever experience had angered that woman so, had to have been highly unpleasant. Kate's thoughts were broken by the sound of lively music, and she lifted her head to look down the alley.

At the end was a tavern, its sign barely hanging on to the post in front of it. The sign was painted with bold, dark letters and Kate slowly read them. _Le Marchand Démunis._ The words meant nothing to her, but the way they sounded were similar to what Wes had quickly rambled off to her. If this little forgotten hole was not the _Destitute Merchant,_ she did not know where else it would be. Kate quickly picked her bag up and walked towards the tavern, her hands still shaking as the music grew louder. As she neared, the half broken door burst open, and several people spilled out into the alleyway. Men toppled over each other, speaking what could only have been drunken nonsense, as the music poured out and filled the air.

Kate avoided the men as they giggled and rushed away, yelling into the fading sunlight. She stood just outside the door, debating whether or not to enter, based on her last tavern experience. When two men nearly pushed her aside to enter, she simply followed them inside, and instantly regretted it. The smell was overwhelming, and the music almost deafening. Men and women, all rogues and vandals, were either wildly dancing or wildly arguing. Kate kept her valise close to her chest, and while constantly being pushed around, made it to the back of the room. She would never find anyone in here, even if she did speak the language. Instead, she searched the crowd for Ben's face, for his voice. There were handsome men aplenty, but none of them were the man she loved. The people at the table beside her were singing a song with a tune completely different from the one being played, and a man and a woman were kissing passionately on the table in front of her. She hated the place already.

Suddenly, a pistol was shot off, and the place erupted in laughter. The sound left Kate's ears ringing, and the other rambunctious noises faded. She stumbled through the crowd and out of the door, landing nearly flat on her face outside. She was dizzy and disoriented as she stood back up, and she slowly regained her hearing as she dusted herself off. Using the tavern wall to prop herself up, she muttered obscenities to herself and vowed to turn around and leave as soon as her equilibrium stabilized. To hell with what Nance and Wes had said; she was resigned to go back home and wallow in self pity.

She watched as a couple came around the corner, the woman laughing loudly while the man shook his head angrily. Kate looked away so as to give the notion that she did not mean to pry into their conversation. The woman was tall and lean, with beautiful dark skin and a walk of confidence. The man was shorter, with a grey beard that took up a large portion of his face, and a ratty blue vest with pockets large enough for his hands. They made an odd couple, and as they passed, Kate overheard them speaking perfect English.

"It was never a difficult choice, was I supposed to leave forever?" the woman asked.

"Ana, you know how the crew feels about having you on board, bad luck and whatnot," the man retorted.

"Unless Jack himself declares that I am unwelcome, I will be staying, and even then, I doubt I will obey him."

The name made Kate's ears perk up, and she watched as the couple continued on.

"Ana, it is not a good idea. The _Pearl_ almost always gets blown to smithereens when you travel with us! I am telling you, for the sake of your brethren, leave us be!"

The _Pearl_. The _Black Pearl_. Kate pushed herself away from the tavern, her heart pounding.

"Excuse me?" she called out, her own voice sounding foreign to her damaged ears.

The couple stopped and turned around to face her, looking at her suspiciously. The woman's hand automatically flew to her cutlass, as she awaited the slightest wrong movement from Kate. The man merely stood and waited for Kate to speak.

"I... I am sorry, I could not help but overhear, were you speaking of the _Black Pearl_ just now?" Kate asked, nervous not only to be speaking to strangers, but because of the answer she might receive.

"Aye, what is it to you?" the woman asked, brashly.

"Oh Ana, enough," the man scolded. "Aye lass, we were. What may we do for you?"

"I am looking for her captain. Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The woman rolled her eyes and removed her hand from her cutlass, and the man sighed loudly.

"Look miss, whatever it is that Jack has done, I assure you he is extremely sorry and it shall not ever happen again," the man said reassuringly.

Kate looked at him, confused, and shook her head. "I apologize, I did not mean to confuse you, sir. I am not angry with him. I have something that is addressed to him; a letter. I really must speak with him."

"Unfortunately, our captain has pledged himself to the sea, and the sea alone, and thus cannot return your sentiments," the man replied, and Kate had a feeling that he had regurgitated this line many times over to random women.

"It is not a love letter, sir," Kate said, becoming annoyed. "It is a letter of great importance, one that I must deliver to him directly. Please, I came from across the Channel to find him."

The man's face changed to a look of intrigue, and the woman spoke next.

"What is the letter concerning?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kate thought for a moment on how to relay the message without giving too much away, her mind was spinning with fear and excitement.

"His father," she answered, which was mostly true.

The couple looked at one another, their eyes sending a code, speaking without words. The man nodded, and turned back to Kate, who had side stepped out of the way of a man who was leaving the tavern.

"Show us," the man muttered, and Kate opened her valise to retrieve Victoria's book where she had stashed the letters. She gripped her bag with one hand, and the book with the other, as she let the pages fall open to where the letters sat. The couple stared curiously, but did not ask Kate to remove them.

"Are there any weapons in your possession?" the woman asked after a second, stepping closer.

The thought of lying crossed Kate's mind, yet she decided not to deceive the lady pirate; she only wanted an audience with Sparrow.

"Yes, I do," she replied quietly.

"Hand it over, and you may follow us. It is purely precautionary, many would like to see our captain cash in his reservation to the Locker," she said, holding her hand out.

Kate nodded. She understood, of course, a wanted man had to be protected. The woman closed the gap between them as Kate put the book back in its place, and pulled out her weapon instead. The woman snatched the dagger from Kate's hand, sticking it into her trousers. The man watched the exchange from his original spot, as he also kept an eye out for anyone who dared to listen in on their dealings.

"Right, follow us, but not too closely. Do not look as if know us or where we are headed. If you attract any attention, we will leave, and you can find another captain to deliver the letter to. Savvy?" the woman asked, demanding a response.

"I understand," Kate replied with a racing heart.

"Ana, must you be such a bully?" the man asked as the woman rejoined him. Kate did not hear her retort, as she allowed them several steps before she began to follow them.

As Kate fought against the crowds that began to emerge as the sun fell, she could not comprehend that she was on her way to meet with captain Sparrow. She had expected to search far longer than this, and it all seemed too simple, which did not sit well with her. She was worried that this was a trap, and that she was willingly walking into it. This couple was luring her away from the port so that they could kill her quickly and take her belongings. Yet, she followed them through back ways and throngs of trees before coming to an area where there was no one. The couple stopped, and Kate suddenly felt ill. They surely were about to attack her.

"The _Pearl_ is just past this clearing," the man said, "Once you are acquainted with Jack, and we feel settled with the fact that you mean him no harm, your weapon will be put back into your custody. I am Gibbs, this intolerant sea-dog is Anamaria. What Ana did not ask you, due to her salty demeanor, was your name. Who are you, lass?"

"My name is Kate," she replied, quickly eyeing her dagger.

"Your surname?"

"With all due respect, sir, I wish to divulge that information to your captain," Kate muttered, swallowing her nerves.

Gibbs gave a quick chuckle. "Fair enough, Kate. Please, let us continue."

Kate nodded and followed the couple. As they pulled the trees way, they stepped onto a sandy beach nestled against the mountains, which went on for quite awhile. There, past the beach, sat a magnificent black ship with black sails. The sun was beginning to vanish into the sea, and Kate took the ship in as they neared her. She had never seen such blatantly gorgeous craftsmanship; she was obviously well taken care of, and she was sturdy and strong. Her black sails were free of tears and patches, and Kate knew her captain was as obsessed as she began to find herself. The _Black Pearl_ was the most beautiful ship she had ever laid eyes on.

"You may follow Mr. Gibbs up the gangplank, he will escort you to Jack. I will stay behind to be sure that no one followed us here," Ana declared.

Kate obeyed and followed Gibbs up the massive gangplank. As soon as she stepped onto the deck, her heart unknowingly pledged itself to the _Pearl._ Men milled about, some swabbing the deck, and some playing cards near the bow. They all stared at her as she passed, interested in the new meat that had just come aboard. On the way to the cabin, she noticed that a group of men, all disheveled and lacking in clothing, had gathered around a swivel gun that had been laid on its side. They were arguing with one another about the best way to get it back into place and repaired. She wished to watch more, as it was entertaining, but Mr. Gibbs tapped her shoulder to gain her attention. They were standing in front of the cabin, and Gibbs knocked loudly, while Kate's heartbeat matched the sound in intensity.

She heard footsteps behind the door, and angry mutterings. "Were you not all instructed to leave me be? Must I act as a mother aboard this ship?" Gibbs sighed, and the door opened to reveal the _Pearl's_ captain, who appeared to be quite exhausted.

"What is it now, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked, his hands waving wildly, before noticing Kate.

"Jack-"

"Oh, hello," Jack purred, stepping away from the door, a lopsided grin on his face.

Kate, unable to speak, only stared. Captain Sparrow did not look anything like she had imagined. His hair was long, dark, and braided. It was adorned with strange trinkets and beads, as was his beard. His garb was eccentric, fitting for a pirate, although he seemed to take pride in the fact that he was unique. A tricorner hat sat atop his head, and intrigued brown eyes threatened to devour her.

"Who is this, Gibbs?" Jack asked, pointing at Kate with a ringed finger.

"This young woman wishes to speak with you, Jack, says she has a letter for you."

Jack, who had not stopped smiling, nor faltered in staring at Kate, raised his eyebrow. "A letter? Who from? What might your name be, darling?"

Kate could not decide which question to answer first, and so she held tightly to her valise, and gave him her name.

"My name is Kate Larsson, sir," she said quietly, while looking past him as she was too nervous to meet his gaze.

Jack grew quiet, and opened his mouth a few times before deciding what he wished to say. "Pardon me, I failed to catch that, miss."

"My name is Kate Larsson," she repeated, locking eyes with him this time around.

Jack's face fell, and his eyes squinted together. Something akin to recognition flased in his eyes, and he gave a small, nervous chuckle. It took him a moment to speak, and there seemed to be only silence aboard the ship. "Kate?" he asked, his hand moving to his beard as he fiddled with a bead. "That would be short for Katherine, I suppose?"

Kate nodded her head slowly, and noticed that Mr. Gibbs seemed to be utterly confused. Kate and Jack looked at one another, both suddenly aware that they needed to speak, and Kate wondered what secrets he was about to divulge to her.

"Katherine Larsson," Jack whispered, taking every inch of her in before speaking again. "Please, join me in my cabin."


	6. Chapter Six

Kate found herself seated across from Captain Jack Sparrow in his grand cabin. It was far larger than that of the _Miriam_ , with wide windows and room to spare. Off to the left was a step, and a smaller room, and Kate was able to see a single bed tucked away. Lanterns hung lazily from the ceiling, and candlesticks littered the space, as well as the table they both occupied. They had been lit earlier, in anticipation of the coming night. Kate kept her hands clasped on the table's surface, taking great care not to touch any of the documents and logs that were strewn about. Jack's fingers tapped against the wood rhythmically as he peered at Kate.

"Katherine Larsson," he whispered, shaking his head so that his dreadlocks swayed. "You bear a striking resemblance to your mother."

Kate's heart soared. She had not expected to hear anything of the sort, and especially not after just meeting the captain.

"Do I?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Your hair," he replied, gesturing towards her head.

Her hand flew to her dark locks, and she watched the captain smile faintly at her wonderment. That minute piece of enlightenment made her smile. She had her mother's hair.

"I must be forthright: I've no clue how to begin this particular conversation. The thought of meeting you never crossed my mind," Jack said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You seem to know who I am, sir."

"Aye. I know very well who you are. Long lost daughter to Horace and Tabitha Larsson, pirates extraordinaire," Jack commented thoughtfully, removing his hat and tossing it onto his work surface.

"Pirates?" Kate asked, wondering if she should truly be surprised after all that she had learned in the matter of a day.

Jack gave a little chuckle, and looked at Kate as if he had missed something.

"Of course," he said, slightly confused. "Now the question is, are you familiar with who I am?"

"Not entirely, sir. I apologize."

Kate mentally cursed herself for not reading more about him before embarking on such a dangerous mission. Jack seemed to deflate at the news, and his sloping nose crinkled up.

"Well, I am Captain Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl, which in case you are not aware, is the ship you are currently residing in."

"She is a beautiful ship," Kate gushed, having fallen in love with the black beauty upon seeing her.

Jack gave her a boyish grin, proud that his ship had such an effect on her.

"Thank you, kindly. Now, Mr. Gibbs spoke of a letter, which I assume you are in possession of?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied, reaching into her bag and pulling out the book again. Jack watched as Kate opened the publication and retrieved the two letters. She opened them both to decipher which belonged to Jack, and when she found the one she wanted, she placed it on the table and slid it in his direction. He stared at it momentarily, the way Kate had before she decided to finally read it.

"Who wrote this?" Jack demanded, reaching for it and quickly unfolding it. Kate did not answer. Instead, she watched as Jack's brown eyes moved back and forth across the words written by Reginald Garner. It was a fairly short letter, and to the point, Kate recalled. She watched a range of emotions cross the captain's face as he silently read, and when he finished, Jack folded the letter in almost eerily calm manner, and set it aside.

"You have read this, I trust?"

"I have."

After clearing his throat, the captain stared directly into Kate's eyes, searching for an answer to the question reeling in his mind. She squirmed and looked away, focusing instead on the dancing light coming from a candle.

"You've no earthly idea who you are, do you?" he asked.

Embarrassed, Kate shook her head.

Jack sighed loudly, and stood up, wobbling for a moment, as if he had consumed far too much rum. It was highly probable as Kate could see an open bottle teetering on the edge of the table.

"How, pray tell, is that possible?" he muttered, shocked.

"I've no earthly idea," she parroted.

"Have you come to me for information concerning your parents?" Jack asked, his eyebrow arching upwards.

"Among other things, sir. I was instructed to deliver this letter to you directly."

"So, the bugger finally passed on," Jack commented, referring to Garner.

"Yes, sir."

"How?" Jack inquired, leaning into the table.

"He was murdered, sir."

"Where was he when this heinous crime took place?"

"Weymouth, across the Channel. I was in his employ at a shop meant for repairing ships. He was killed yesterday," she answered, giving him facts.

She watched him clench jaw in frustration as he slid a finger underneath his red bandana to scratch his head. He turned around to face the windows, and Kate knew he was honestly attempting to stay calm.

"I was so bloody close, this entire time, and he was only across the English Channel," he muttered, shaking his head.

"I apologize, sir, I did not mean to upset you," Kate whispered.

The captain turned back to face her, and his face softened somewhat.

"No, Miss Larsson, I apologize. You must be thoroughly confused at the moment. For the past three years, I have been scouring continent after continent in hopes of locating Reginald Garner. I find myself merely a channel away, and he dies before I am able to speak with him," Jack mused.

"What is the reason for your search?"

"Coincidentally, that ties in quite nicely with your parents, whom you have no recollection of apparently. Forgive me, I was not at all prepared for a situation of this caliber. I cannot even fathom where to begin with you."

Kate did not know any more than he did. She was unsure of what to ask, and what answers she wished to receive. She fidgeted in her seat, Jack's gaze stirring doubt into her soul. Jack's brown eyes called Ben to mind, and so she would begin with him.

"I do not know exactly what to ask of you Captain Sparrow, except that Mr. Garner and I worked closely with a man by the name of Benjamin Hall, who has gone missing. I am currently trying to learn of his whereabouts. Do you know anything, any piece of information, about him?" Kate pleaded, hoping to see recognition at mentioning Ben's name.

"I have never heard that name in me life, Miss. I do not think I can help you on that front."

Defeated, Kate slumped back into her seat, as she had been on edge with hope of news.

"Sorry," Jack murmured, picking up his letter again. "I was young when I knew your parents, yet I am privy to much of the information surrounding their untimely deaths. According to the late Reginald Garner, I am to help you understand and process that information. Is that what you wish?"

"I do not wish to burden you, sir, but I have known nothing of my family nor my life for the past thirteen years, and you seem to be the only person who can aid me. The other is dead."

Nodding his head, Jack rubbed his hands together, his rings clinking as he did.

"Right then. Before we begin, I suppose it would be discourteous of me if I were to not offer you a drink or some form of nourishment. May I offer you any of those things?" he asked, as he began to move a few of his belongings around so that the table seemed more organized.

"No, thank you, although it is kind of you."

Jack shrugged her comment away, as if he only asked out of politeness, as he carefully removed his ink well and quill out of the way. After the table was somewhat cleared, Jack sat down again, slumping sideways which seemed to be more comfortable and natural for him. He peered at Kate, and she wondered why of all people on the planet, she had been told to find an odd, eccentric pirate to tell her who she was.

"I will divulge all I know, start from the beginning. If you feel you have any questions, you may ask, and I will answer to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you."

"Your parents, Horace and Tabitha, were beloved crew members aboard my father's ship, the _Misty Lady_ , many, many years ago, as was Reggie. They were lovely people, but make no mistake, they were not sanctioned sailors: they were a rambunctious lot of pirates. They engaged in activities that pirates often do: pillaging, plundering, and general law breaking. Over the years, they amassed large quantities of gold, silver and jewels. Now, by pirate's code, anything that is stolen, is share and share alike. It is evenly distributed among the crew, but my father, and his three favorite members, made a treasonous pact with each other. That pact stated that the best, most valuable items would be carted away to an undisclosed location until they could all sail away richer than the King himself."

Kate listened intently so as not to miss a single word of what the captain was relaying. He spoke vividly, using his hands to embellish his statements. Growing up, she had never imagined that her parents had been pirates. Granted, she had been told that they had burned to death in a fire in Weymouth, so her mind had never strayed from the thought.

"This activity went on for years without any incident. As a child, I knew even then about my father's dealings, so naturally I was aware that this was taking place. The issues arose when Horace, your father, discovered my da and your mother in bed together one evening…they had been involved in a torrid affair for most your life..." Jack said, trailing off, realizing that Kate needed moment to sort out what he has just said.

"My...my mother and your father?" she asked, horrified. She had overestimated how dearly she wished to learn about her parents; perhaps she was not ready.

"Aye. Sorry you had to hear that second hand, and from a man you only just met. Yes, they were involved with one another, which your poor father had been completely ignorant about until he discovered them together. Now, I assure you that your mother was not a terrible person. She was always exceptionally kind to my family and I; she meant no harm. My father took what he wanted regularly and without restraint. Teague…" Jack grumbled, "well, he broke my beautiful mother's heart. That is an entirely different story. Pardon my wandering mind."

"Please continue," Kate said, noticing that the sun was nearly set.

"After learning about the affair, your father promised to keep it secret, for the sake of the pact. He told my father that he could keep Tabitha, so long as he was free to leave with his fair share of the loot as planned. Garner begged your mother to reconsider, yet she made up her mind to continue the affair. Heartbreak can only mask itself for so long, and one night, while unceremoniously drunk, your father informed the entire crew of the pact. He did not bother to leave out the location, either. Angry, the crew staged a mutiny against the privileged crew members and their captain. In the end, your father played a pivotal role in the slaughter that followed. Horace and Tabitha were both killed in the cave that housed their stolen treasure, my father narrowly escaped with his life, and Garner's leg was left mutilated."

Kate's heart began beat quickly. She struggled to comprehend his words. Garner's story of his capsized ship had been a lie, and she suddenly felt betrayed by one of her closest friends and by parents she could not remember. This was not the way she had wanted to learn about her lineage; about where she came from.

"The reason I have a difficult time understanding why you do not recall these events, is because you were present for the mutiny and-"

Jack's voice suddenly sounded distant, and the candlelight inside the cabin began to swirl before her eyes. She heard screams, loud and terrified, echoing in her ears. Images passed quickly in her mind, none of them staying in focus long enough for her to discern. She felt herself slip from the chair, but had no control over her own body. As soon as she hit the ground it was over. She saw the captain kneeling over her, his hands hovering over her shaking form, a look of panic across his face.

"Gibbs, send Greenfield in here, quickly!" His voice boomed towards the door, and as he realized that Kate was attempting to sit up, he turned his attention to her.

"No, not a good idea, love," he said, gently lowering her back to the ground.

"What happened?" she asked, staring up at him.

"You do not move, savvy?" he commanded, standing up and throwing the door open. "I need my bloody doctor in here! Do none of you listen when I speak?"

Kate deeply wished to get off the floor, but before she was able to try again, Jack was back by her side.

"You fell...well, more accurately you turned white and slumped onto me cabin floor. I should have paced my information. I did not mean to drown you, honest," he said, while pulling off his jacket and slipping it underneath her head.

"Thank you."

"Sure, love," he whispered, as a frazzled old man stumbled into the cabin.

"You called, sir?" he asked, before laying eyes on Kate. "Oh, for… What have you done now, Jack?"

"For your information, Greenfield, I did nothing," Jack snapped, moving out of the way for the doctor.

"Whatever Jack has done, I assure you he is extremely sorry and it shall not ever happen again," the white-haired man said, echoing the statement from Mr. Gibbs earlier.

"It was not his doing, I just felt faint. It has been a trying day," she mumbled.

"Well, I shall fetch some water and a bite from the galley, perhaps a blanket," he replied, casting an ugly look towards Jack as he left.

"Oh, shove off…" Jack hissed, as he moved closer to Kate. "My apologies, we do not exactly cohabitate well. I greatly dislike him."

"Oh."

"Are you able to sit up?"

"Yes, I believe so," Kate answered.

Jack held out his hand. A piece of fabric was tied around his wrist, and it dangled as she grabbed hold of him. He slowly pulled her up to a sitting position, and as he did, she noticed how rough his hand was. Once she was upright, Jack released her, and disappeared into the side room. She was alone for a moment, and she allowed herself to question what had just taken place. She had heard screams and seen blurred visions of...she was unsure. All she knew, was that nothing of the sort had happened to her previously, and she was confounded. The captain appeared, holding a blanket in his arms.

"Oh, I truly do not need that," Kate said, but Jack held out his hand for her to grab.

"Let's get you seated again."

She accepted his band once more, and managed to make it to the chair. Once she was situated, Jack laid the blanket across her lap quickly, and then stood up straight with purpose.

"Better?" he asked, before sitting himself.

"Yes, thank you."

Jack sighed, and meddled with his beard while he looked off to the side. "It is obvious I am not the person who should be relaying all this to you. Too much too quickly…" he mumbled.

"I'm fine, honestly. Please, continue."

Jack looked back at Kate with uncertainty, his face worn from a long day. Kate wondered how old he was, and if he had been present for any of the moments in time that he had spoken of.

"I would hate to be responsible for you falling ill, especially seeing as you are far from home."

"Captain Sparrow," Kate said, "I am begging you. I must know."

Jack cleared his throat and shrugged. "Right." He sat himself back down, in a more serious and authoritative position this time. "To reiterate, I am not entirely sure why you have no recollection of your life because you were present when the mutiny took place. It was in the cavern. Your parents had brought you along for an unknown reason, and your father had all but forgotten about his drunken tirade. Completely blindsided, they were. Garner got you out. He saved your life. The cave was completely ransacked; your parents were left with absolutely nothing in the end. Garner and my father parted ways after that night, they said a few words to each other and that was the end of it. After that, I am not aware of what happened, as my father never let me know."

Kate took a moment to allow it to sink in, attempting to remember the night. Why had she been there?

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Confused," she whispered. "More than ever."

"I am sorry, Miss Larsson, that is all the information I have for you."

Greenfield came through the door the next moment, with a metal cup and hardtack. He set them down on Jack's desk, and turned to assess Kate.

"Eat a bit, and be sure to hydrate yourself. You look as if you are doing better," he remarked, turning to Jack. "I would advise you to quit harming your guests, Captain."

Not amused at the comment, Jack rolled his eyes and pointed at the door. "Out," he commanded, waving him away.

"Thank you," Kate called as Greenfield left.

"That bloody man. He is right however. Eat."

Kate obeyed and swallowed the water rather quickly. She took her time with the hardtack though, as it was rather unpleasant. Jack was no longer seated, he roamed around his cabin, and the light gleamed against his effects. It was night now, the sun was completely gone from the sky, and the moon illuminated the beach outside.

"Have you made arrangements for the night?" Jack asked as he continued to pace. "With regards to a place to sleep?" he added.

Kate shook her head as she chewed.

"There is an inn close to the market center. It is hospitable, it will be a fine place to stay until you are able to find your way home."

"Home?" Kate asked after she had swallowed her food.

"Aye," Jack said, peering out the gigantic windows.

"I do not plan on going home, sir. I have yet to find my friend, and I still have so many questions left unanswered."

Jack turned his face to see her over his shoulder, lost in his own thoughts.

"With all due respect, Miss Larsson, you should head back home as quickly as you left. What with a madman running amok. Garner has been claimed, no one else need be. Perhaps now is not the most opportune time to seek answers about your past," he mumbled.

"A madman?" Kate asked, letting the blanket fall to the floor as she sat up straighter. "Do you mean to say that you know who killed Garner?"

Jack's shoulders dropped, and something akin to annoyance flashed across his face. He turned to face Kate, leaning forward on the table.

"Miss Larsson, it truly is quite late, and I would suggest that you scurry off now before you become entangled in a matter that may be too complicated for you to manage. Frankly, this is none of your business," he stated matter-of-factly, his eyes wide with warning.

Slightly taken aback, Kate cleared her throat and started to stand. A thought crossed her mind and she sat back down firmly, but with trembling hands.

"Captain Sparrow, this matter is every bit of my business, perhaps even more so than it is yours. If you have information about the man who killed Garner, then I must know. Benjamin may be in his custody, or worse…" she trailed off.

Jack's eyes glared at her fiercely, yet the corner of his mouth was raised in a nearly invisible smile, as if he were fighting it back.

"Tell me, who is this man whom you so desperately wish to locate? Is he your fiance, perhaps? I do not detect a ring that would hint that you are betrothed. Is he your lover?"

Kate remained silent, and kept her gaze on the ground. She found the captain's interrogation to be invasive and none of his concern.

"Your silence tells me that Mr. Hall is none of those things. A woman who is loved never runs from the chance to tell the world. No, you love this man, that much is clear. You left your home to find him. The trouble begins with the fact that he does not love you."

Kate quickly looked up at Jack with surprise, but did not speak. The look on Jack's face told her that he knew the truth, and that no amount of trying to persuade him otherwise would change that.

"Miss," Jack spoke softly, "if you wish to return in the morning, you know where to find me. You have fainted once, and an influx of information should be dealt with in a healthy manner. Go to the inn, sleep, and perhaps tomorrow we shall speak more."

Knowing that he was right, Kate nodded. She knew now that he was aware of who had murdered Garner, and she desperately wished to know, but she was exhausted and overflowing with thoughts and news of her parents.

"Thank you for your time, Captain Sparrow," she replied, standing.

Jack moved slightly, as if he had been expecting her to fall once again, but when he realized that she was fine, he relaxed.

"I shall have Anamaria escort you to the inn," he said, stepping around the table and heading for the door.

"That will not be necessary," she said, grabbing her valise.

They met at the door. Jack peered down at her, and Kate stared back, slightly intimidated.

"A madman is on the loose, and Anamaria scares even me. She will get you to the inn safely. Return tomorrow, and we shall speak again," he stated, opening the door for her.

Flustered, Kate walked ahead of him onto the deck and spotted Anamaria among the men who were still arguing over the lopsided gun.

"That is a ridiculous plan Newman, the thing would fall right through the deck!" she shouted in the face of a man.

"Ana," Jack commented, ushering her over.

The woman abandoned the man whose head now hung low, and came towards them.

"Yes, Jack?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Ana, would you please escort Miss Larsson to the inn in the market center? Oh, and return her weapon, I do not believe she is a threat," he stated.

Ana looked at him skeptically for a moment before she reached behind her and pulled Kate's dagger out of her belt loop. She handed it back to Kate, who placed it back into her bag. She turned around to address the captain, but he was already half way back to his cabin.

"Captain Sparrow," Kate called out, and he turned, waiting for her to speak.

"Thank you."

Jack responded by giving her a haphazard salute, bringing his pointer finger to his forehead. He turned back and disappeared into his cabin.


	7. Chapter Seven

Kate quickly shut the door behind her, unable to contain the anxiety she was feeling. It was a stirring in the bottom of her stomach that she could not control. The thought of another meeting with Jack Sparrow had kept her up for hours. Anamaria had guided her to the inn the night before, as per the captain's instructions, and then she promptly left. The inn was indeed hospitable, the man who showed her to her room had been cordial, and the bed had been comfy. The inn had not been the issue; what had forbidden her to sleep were the thoughts of her parents and Ben. She had unsuccessfully tried to remember any little thing that she could. It had plagued her well into the morning. She had stared at the ceiling, opening and closing her eyes over and over again, trying to recall what she had seen during her fit in the captain's cabin. Nothing ever came of it.

Unsure of how early it actually was, Kate stepped out into the market center and was once again made aware that she was not at home any longer. It was chilly, and as much as that annoyed Kate, she tried not to pay the weather any mind. She found the path that Anamaria had taken her through the night before, making sure that no one followed her as she slipped into the bushes. Her heart raced as she came upon the _Pearl_ again. In the early morning light, her black planks and sails gleamed. A crew member who was milling about in the sand spotted her, obviously weary. He pulled his pistol, but kept it at his side as he advanced upon her.

"Are you here for any particular reason, miss?" he hissed, tapping the gun against his leg. His red hair was braided back, a rather large beard covered his face, and his eyes were dark. Kate could see why he had been chosen for guard duty; he was quite terrifying.

"I am here to meet with Captain Sparrow," Kate squeaked, as the man glared at her.

"Right this way, then," he whispered, stretching out his arm, and pointing his gun towards the _Pearl._

"Thank you," Kate mumbled as he lead her up the gangplank, where they ran into Mr. Gibbs.

"Ah, Miss Larsson!" Gibbs said, surprised to see her.

"I found her wandering out by the bushes," the red haired man said, holstering his weapon.

"Well thank ye, Sam, but I shall escort her from here."

Thankful that Gibbs had sent Sam away, Kate followed him to the deck. Jack was leaning with his back against a railing, silently judging his crew members as they continued to viciously argue about the broken swivel gun. Kate found herself dumbfounded that the thing had not been repaired since she had left. Gibbs cleared his throat loudly, and Jack jumped slightly, his hand flying to the hilt of his sword. Once he noticed that his first mate had been the one to spook him, he relaxed.

"Miss Larsson is here to see you," Gibbs said, stepping aside so that Kate might be seen.

Jack seemed genuinely shocked to see her, his eyebrow arched upwards, and he reached out for his hat that had been laid against the railing.

"Miss Larsson," he muttered as he set his hat atop his head.

"Good morning, sir," she said.

Jack took a few steps towards her, Gibbs moving out of the way as he did. He stopped once he was directly in front of her, his kohl lined eyes inspecting her thoroughly. His hand came up as he took a deep breath, preparing to speak.

"I honestly was not expecting you to return this morning," he mused, his ringed fingers falling to his side as he finished his thought.

"Why not?" she asked, confused. He had implied that they were to finish their conversation when morning had come.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but noticed that his crew members were silent as they eagerly tried to listen to what their captain was saying.

"Do you all not have duties that need to be attended to?" he barked towards them, and they all scurried away in different directions.

Jack turned his attention back to Kate, and held his hand out. "We should continue speaking in my cabin, where my incredibly nettlesome crew cannot overhear us, if it suits you."

Kate nodded, and followed the captain to his quarters. She noticed he had a slight sway as he walked in front of her, his dreadlocks swung back and forth to a rhythm that he seemed to have conducted himself. He entered first, ushering her forward once he noticed that she had not stepped foot inside yet.

"Close the door behind you, if you would."

Obeying the captain, she made sure the door latched before fully entering. Jack had seated himself in a lopsided manner, and Kate sat in front of the table, contrasting his seated position with a more upright one.

"I assume the inn that I had recommended suited you well," he stated, reaching across the table and grabbing a piece of parchment. His eyes roamed over the surface as she awaited Kate's reply.

"Yes, sir," she replied, not bothering to mention that she had not slept.

"Am I to expect another fainting spell from you?" Jack asked, a faint smile on his lips, but a serious tone in his eyes as he looked over the parchment.

Kate was bothered by his questioning, yet knew that he had some merit to ask. If she planned on receiving answers from the man, she must not seem too weak willed.

"No, sir. I have thought about the information you gave to me yesterday, and I have accepted it as much as I am able."

"Excellent," he replied, setting the parchment down. "Seeing as you have had time to digest this information, so to speak, you must have questions."

"Yes, many."

"Well, I have the time, Miss," he informed, stretching his hands out.

"Do you know who killed Reginald?" she asked, waiting absolutely no time. It was the one question that had been eating her up inside all night.

Jack's face twisted, and he sat up, leaning over the table.

"Listen, love," he whispered, his last word rolling off his tongue expertly, as if he had used the word so frequently that he knew it's effects. "I would rather not answer that particular question. If you have any more, that are not related to that subject, please feel free to ask those."

Surprised, Kate let her eyes grow wide at his behavior. It was obviously a sore subject, but Kate had to know.

"Mr Sparrow," she spoke softly, "I did not mean to upset you, but Mr Garner was one of my dearest friends. The man that took his life could be anywhere, and with Benjamin missing as well…"

"Miss Larsson, this is not your territory, and I will not discuss this with you, savvy?" he asked, raising his voice as he pushed himself away from the table and stood up.

Kate was becoming frightened at his quick change in demeanor, her hands shook in her lap, and she questioned whether Garner had made a mistake in referring her to him.

"Captain, are you wary of me?" she asked, looking up at him.

He returned her gaze, running his thumb and forefinger down a braid on his chin.

"Extremely," he answered, taking his hat off and tossing it onto the table. The thud of the hat was louder than Kate had expected it to be, and she jumped slightly.

"May I ask why?" she replied.

Jack sighed, and rested up against the wall of his cabin. He blinked a few times, and set his hands out in front him, preparing to speak.

"The answer to your inquiry is personal," he whispered, "alright?"

Kate could see in his distressed face that he was struggling with something, that he truly meant that this was a personal subject.

"I do not mean to disregard your feelings sir," she said, swallowing before speaking again, "but this is personal for me as well, the man I love is in danger. My past may be the end of him."

Kate looked down at her hands, hoping the captain could see that she desperately needed the answer.

Jack sighed loudly again, and tapped his fingers against the cabin wall.

"I will give you a name," he said through a set jaw, "but do not ask me to elaborate. I will tell you the absolute minimum. It is at no fault of your own, but I do not know you personally, Katherine, and I do not trust you with one iota more of information than his name."

The intensity of his speech was meant to scare her, she knew, yet as she looked at him, she knew he was scared himself. Looking at people in such a critical way had always been difficult for Kate, but she looked at him longer than normal, because the pirate seemed so very human to her in that second.

"I will not ask you for more information than what you are comfortable giving me," Kate whispered.

Defeated, Jack let out a long breath. He carefully sat back in his chair, sat forward, and clasped his hands together on the table.

"The name of the man who killed Reginald Garner, and who more than likely has kidnapped the man with whom you are in love, is named Thomas Thornton," Jack spoke clearly, his brown eyes staring at her intently.

Although she had never heard the name before, when Jack said it, chills had gone down her spine.

"Why would this man want to kill Garner? What connection do they have? Is he a man from my past?" Kate asked, many questions spilling out at once.

"Those inquiries belong in the category of questions which I would rather not answer. This is far more complex than you believe it to be. Thornton is dangerous, conniving, and will do anything, no matter how heinous, to get what he desires."

She desperately wished to ask what he had done to make Jack so upset, and why he would kill Garner and take Ben hostage, but she knew she would not receive an answer. The situation was unfair, she felt she deserved to know what had happened to her friend.

"What is it he desires?" she asked, pushing hair away from her eyes.

Jack sat back, shaking his head so that a few beads hanging from his hair smacked into one another.

"I do not trust you with that information," he simply said.

Frustrated, Kate's shoulders dropped. "What would make you trust me, captain Sparrow?"

"Not much, miss Larsson," Jack replied, slightly sympathetic. "Is there anything else you wish to ask?"

Taking the hint that Jack wished to move on, Kate shuffled in her seat, aiming to become more comfortable. If he was not going to help her by giving her information on the man who possibly had Ben, she would find him herself.

"Might you know where this man is?"

Jack seemed to let this question roll around in his mind for a second as he processed whether he would give an answer.

"I have an inkling," Jack answered, leaning back into his comfortable position.

"Are you going to pursue him?"

"Possibly," the captain replied cryptically.

The idea that began to form in Kate's head was not one she was entirely comfortable with, in fact it scared her, but it made sense. She knew that it was the smartest course of action.

"It would seem that we are searching for the same man, captain Sparrow. Would it not be wise to search for him together?"

Jack perked up slightly, tilting his head like a confused pup. "Are you asking to join me crew, Miss Larsson?" he asked, his index finger pointing in her direction.

She cleared her throat, and nodded her head, embarrassed that she could not answer him back due to her shaking breath.

"Now, why would you want to embark on such an endeavor? This is the single most sought after ship in the Caribbean, and with that status comes an unspeakable danger. You want to find the man responsible for Garner's death, while aboard this ship?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, a trait he seemed to rely on.

"If this man has taken Ben, then I must find him."

Jack chuckled, as he scratched his chin. "You're willing to risk your life for a man who does not love you?"

Beginning to get angry with the captain's obvious games, Kate took a deep breath. Wasted time meant less time to find Ben, and Kate was not going to let time get in her way.

"You do not know that he does not love me."

"I'm under the assumption that you do not know either-"

"You do not know anything about me, sir. Simply because you knew my parents-"

"Does he love you?"

"I have no idea why Garner sent me to you-"

"Does he love you, Katherine?" Jack asked, once again using her full name, something Kate found quite rude.

"I have no clue!" she shouted, "But I love him, and I have to find him. I must!"

The silence in the cabin was eerie for a moment. Kate, embarrassed at her outburst, stood quietly and headed for the door. Making a fool out of herself was not going to make the pirate help her.

"Miss Larsson," Jack said quietly, "Please sit back down, I did not mean to press the issue, my intention was not to anger you. I need you to see how incredibly dangerous and silly it is to risk your life over a man who may or may not harbour feelings for you. Thornton will kill anyone who stands in his way, dear Benjamin may already be dead."

Kate closed her eyes at the thought, and took a step away from the door. She heard the captain stand from his seat. It did not take long for him to make it to where she was, and she could feel him beside her.

"I have my own reasons for locatin' him, I will keep my eyes out for your gentleman."

Kate turned to him, pushing her hair out of the way. "I do not believe you," Kate replied, voiding her earlier thoughts about the pirate being so characteristically human.

"How right you are not to," he mumbled, "I usually do not make promises that I cannot keep. I'm sorry dear, but my self interests are more important than yours."

"It was lovely meeting you," she murmured.

She opened the door and made her way across the deck, daylight shining across the black planks. She heard the sound of the captain's boots behind her, but she did not turn to address him. She did not know where she was supposed to go now that the one man who was directed to aid her made it plain that he would not. They passed the crew, who still lingered around the swivel gun, and they had now decided that becoming violent with one another would solve the issue.

Kate stopped, and inspected the gun from where she stood. It had been moved, but not much, as if the men had attempted a fix but had failed. Jack stopped next to her, placing his hand over his forehead and eyes in a show of frustration. She looked at him, and wondered if he was planning on chastising his men again, but when he failed to say anything, Kate decided to speak to him.

"I know how to repair this," she said, waiting for him to respond.

Jack turned and peered at her through the slats of his fingers before letting his hand slide down his face.

"I have a crew, miss, this is why I have men in my employ."

"Of course, it seems to be going quite well for you," she snapped back, and Jack furrowed his brow at the comment.

"Well, what is it you would suggest, miss Larsson?" he asked irritably, as two men rolled down the deck past them, their fists flying.

Kate had never been opportunistic. She lacked the gall and nerves to put herself in such a position, but she was confident in her work. She knew that swivel gun could be fixed if she were given the chance.

"If I cannot have your gun in its rightful place and firing within the hour, I shall leave, and never bother you again," she proposed, as the crew began to make bets on which of the men currently rolling around the deck would win.

Jack's eyes flashed with interest, and he crossed his arms over his chest, the corner his mouth curling into a half smile. "What would you like if you are able fix it within the allotted amount of time?"

"Allow me to join your crew," she answered, standing tall to display her small boost of confidence.

Jack laughed loudly, shaking his head. "You aren't serious, dear."

"Yes, I am," she replied over his laughter. At least, she thought she was.

"Yesterday, you fainted in my cabin, and now you fancy playing pirate?"

His comment was crude, yet built on solid ground.

"I only wish to show you what I could offer you in return for letting me sail with you."

Jack's laugh turned to a condescending chuckle as his crew grew louder. "You are determined, aren't you?"

"Yes," she replied, stepping out of the way for another group of fighting men. "Although, it will take a few members of your crew to get it upright, I cannot lift that load on my own."

"No one could," Jack whispered as he held his hand out, a large smile growing on his face, "You fix this bloody mess, and you can tag along."

Kate took his hand tightly and shook it. "Accord?"

"Sure," Jack agreed loudly before turning to his crew.

"Alright! That is just about enough, you horde of unloved, ugly miscreants!" Jack shouted. "Get on your feet, men!"

The crew grew silent, and those who were fighting quickly stopped as they helped their bloody partners off the deck.

"Now listen here! Seeing as none of you idiots had the skills to repair my swivel gun, this lovely young woman is going to do your bloody job for you!"

Some of the men laughed out loud, and Kate took a deep a breath, knowing all too well the familiar sound of being mocked. Luckily for her, she knew exactly how to mend the gun, and she knew that it would be quick. The men would not be laughing after their job had been hijacked by an able bodied woman.

"Shut up!" Jack warned, growing tired of the men. "She and I have made an agreement, if she can fix this in an hour, she may join you lot!"

More laughter erupted from the crowd. Jack, who was past the point of annoyed, rolled his eyes and pulled his pistol out, firing it into the air. Kate ears rung, and she placed her hands over them the lessen the blow.

"I will gladly shoot every last one of you if necessary, gents, so it would be wise of you all to keep your bloody traps shut!"

The men were finally silenced, and Kate removed her hands from her ears when the ringing subsided.

"How many men will you need?" he asked Kate as his placed his pistol back into its holster.

"Three or four, sir," she answered.

"Right! Sam, Wiggins, Russell, and whoever you are, " Jack called, pointing to each man individually. "You four are to aid her in getting the gun upright, she has my permission to use whatever tools you idiots have lying around, and you are not to sabotage this bet in any way, savvy?"

The crew answered back with an "aye", and they all dispersed to give Kate room. Jack turned to her, a half smile gracing his lips. "Good luck, love, your hour starts now."

Kate quickly stepped over to the gun and assessed the damage. The gun had become completely detached from the deck, and a wood panel had splintered from the stress. Luckily, the gun had not broken any other boards. She would need to get the thing upright, repair the splintered board, and reattach the entire weapon all in an hour.

Kate looked over the men chosen by Jack. "Right," she said quietly before clearing her throat and speaking up again. "Right, I need rope. Please."

One man stepped away for a moment to retrieve what was needed; the rest stood by awaiting orders.

"I'm going to loop some rope around the gun, toss the rest over the fore boom above our heads, and we can use it as a pulley to get the gun upright," she instructed.

Two of the men sighed and muttered to each other, clearly feeling dumbfounded that they had not come up with the plan themselves. Sam stood with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for clear instructions on when to move. The other fellow came back with the several yards of rope, tossing it over to Kate. The rope was thick and heavy, yet she caught it with ease, and she tossed one end of the rope to Sam.

"If you could find a way to tie that around the gun, I'll climb up and loop this end round the boom," she said, coiling the rest of the rope so that it hung off her shoulder. That way it would be easier to climb with it.

As she made sure the rope was secure, she forced herself not to steal a look at Jack. She knew he was leaning against the rail, but she did not want him to know that his presence shook her. She looked over at the men who were aiding her as they struggled to find the best way to tie the rope around the gun without having to lift it. Finding her footing, Kate scaled the rigging trying to let the weight of the rope keep her down. She could feel the stares of every member behind her, waiting for her to fall or drop the rope, but she persevered, loosening her pull on the rope until she reached boom. Looking down, she was able to see that the men had successfully tied the other end around the gun several times.

At this moment, she did allow herself to peek over at the captain, and though she was fairly high up, she was able to tell that he was watching her rather intently. Perhaps he was waiting for her fall to her death so that he no longer had to worry about her tagging along and interrupting his life, but Kate knew that she was about to mend his silly little swivel gun. He would have to deal with her. She turned and looped her boot through two holes in the rigging at once, to get stable footing, and looped her arm through another hole. She shook the rope from her shoulder and let it fall into her hand until she got a good grip. The boom was in front of her, slightly over her head. She would have to toss the the rope with great force in order for it loop around. She only had one chance, if she missed, the rope would fall to the deck and she would be forced to start all over again.

With a firm grasp on the rope, she swung her arm back as far as she was able, all her muscles engaged, and she flung it up and over the boom. The excess rope fell with a loud thud onto the deck below. Satisfied, she untangled herself from the rigging and climbed down with speed. When her boots hit the deck, she went to inspect the gun. A few crew members were sitting, cross legged on the deck, as they watched her work.

"This will do quite well, thank you," Kate stated. "Now, if the two of you wouldn't mind pushing on the gun, the other two gentlemen and I will be pulling on the rope simultaneously."

The men nodded their heads, and after rolling up their sleeves, they got into position. Sam, along with the man who Jack had been unable to name, followed Kate as she heaved the rope up from the ground. They stood behind her, ready to pull on her order.

"Now!" She shouted, and she felt a forceful tug from behind her. The other two men struggled to even budge the gun, and the boom swung above their heads for a moment until both sides evened out. Kate could feel the rope being pulled taut from the other side, and as she pulled back with all her strength, she saw the two men manage to the the gun up slightly for a moment before it fell again. This push and pull went on for several minutes, grunts being heard from both sides, until the gun was finally lifted off the ground. One of the men behind Kate rushed to their aid, and the three of them were able to get the gun to its original upright position. Kate dropped the rope and sighed with relief, and the crew began to holler loudly, whooping and clapping.

Jack quickly silenced them, his face sober. He was only waiting to see if she could finish what she had started. Kate pushed her hair from her face as she thanked the men, and asked where she could find a few tools. Several men offered up what she needed, some more reluctantly than others.

"Gents!" Jack announced suddenly, "You all have other things to attend to. I suggest we let miss Larsson work without you lot hanging around."

With several groans, the crew dispersed, yet Jack stayed.

"Continue," he muttered, resuming his position against the railing.

Nodding, Kate sat down on the deck and began to work. The splintered board would be the most difficult after getting the gun upright. Without a whole new board to work with, she was forced to try and piece the wood back together, apply pressure, and then hope that the wood varnish would act as an adhesive to keep the thing together. She worked silently and meticulously, well aware that the captain was watching her. She was not at all fond of the idea of sailing with him. He was rude, mysterious, and odd. Yet, the thought of giving up and never finding Ben made her press on. Despite her thoughts of the _Pearl's_ captain, this was her one and only chance of locating the man she loved. She began to work more quickly, as if not finishing within the allotted amount of time meant that Ben would be lost to her forever.

She successfully pierced the wood splinters back together. Standing, she put all her weight on the board, so that it would fall back into place. Kate stood there for several minutes, making sure that if she stepped away, the wood would not pop out. She faced away from the captain, refusing to feel pressure from him. The water ahead of her were calm, but her mind was anything but. When she felt that she had given the board enough time to settle, she knelt down and began to apply the varnish that would hopefully bind everything together. Crew members passed behind her, a few stopping to watch her work for as long as they could before they were banished from the spot.

In between varnishing the wood, Kate began to fasten the gun back onto the deck. Unaware of how much time she had left, she worked quickly, wiping hair away from her face where it had begun to stick with sweat. She tightened each bolt down, making sure not to split the wood beneath the fixtures as she did. After a minute she checked on the varnish, satisfied that it had worked the way she had hoped. As she finished with the last fixture, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Your time is up, miss Larsson," Jack warned.

Kate stood from her work, and handed him the tool she had been working with. He accepted it with a smirk, and she dusted her hands off onto her pants.

"I think you'll find my work satisfactory," Kate said quietly, not so much as a fact, but rather a hope.

Jack began to circle the gun, inspecting what she had accomplished. He knelt down, running his hand along the now varnished wood plank. Clearing his throat, he stood and faced her.

"Well?" she whispered.

"Congratulations," Jack said, handing the tool back over to her.

Stunned, she accepted the tool, and was left to process the words as Jack stepped away.

"I am unable to test if it fires, I wish to stay hidden, and I would rather not anger any town officials," he stated while walking towards his office.

"I am sure it will fire just as it had in the past," Kate said, following behind him. "Are you truly keeping your promise to let me sail with you?"

"I attempt to be a man of my word, but I will not lie and make it seem as if that is always the case. You fulfilled your end of the bet. I must say I am impressed with your skill, I could use you on board," he answered, stepping into his quarters.

Kate stopped before entering, waiting to be invited.

"Although," he said, opening the door wider, "we have a few minute details to go over about you joining my crew."

Nodding, and with a pounding heart, Kate followed Jack to his desk. She sat down, the tool still in her hand, as Jack began pacing around his quarters, looking around for something in particular.

"First of all, you will be joining as any other member of the crew would. You will receive no special privileges, you and I may be searching for the same man, but that does not entitle you to be above reproach," he mumbled, tossing things about while speaking.

"Yes sir," Kate said, wondering why he was pulling his cabin apart.

"Where the bloody-" Jack muttered, as he came to his desk and began moving his parchment around.

"Do you require help?" Kate asked, unsure what was happening.

Jack held up a finger, a thought crossing his mind, as he dashed off the to the side room.

"Aha!" he announced, coming back into view. In his hand, he held a large bound book. He stepped around to his side of the desk, and placed the book on top of the mess. He flipped open to his desired page.

"This is the code," he said, placing his ringed fingers over it protectively. "If you truly wish to sail under the _Pearl's_ colors, you must sign it."

Kate stared at it, a million thoughts bubbling up at once.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want this?" Jack asked, sitting down. "This is not a game, as I have said before this is the most sought after ship in the Caribbean, and I plan on taking her to find a very dangerous man. I cannot offer you protection simply because you are a young woman. I am bringing it to your attention that I do not condone you joining this crew. I rather resent the idea, but you are talented, and determined. If you sign this, you are expected to abide by the code, and you will be treated like any other member of the crew."

The look on Jack's face was stern, he was absolutely serious, and Kate knew it.

"Are you attempting to frighten me?" Kate asked, twirling the tool around in her hand out of nervousness.

"Aye," Jack simply said, pushing the code across the desk to her. He did the same with an inkwell and quill.

Kate's eyes scanned the pages, names had been sloppily written down, some on top of each other, some in the cracks of the pages. Nearly all of them had been crossed out, ink splattered across identities.

"Why have some of these names been crossed out?" Kate asked, looking back up at the captain.

"They died," Jack stated firmly.

Kate's heart raced. She could turn and leave, forget all thoughts of her past and of Benjamin. She could pretend she had never met Jack Sparrow, or learned of her parents. But, she would have nothing to return to, no job, no sense of self, no love. Nothing was more frightening than the thought of continuing her life without answers. She reached for the quill without a second thought, and before it hit the parchment, Kate looked to Jack. His face was contorted, his gaze focused on the quill that she held in her hand. He was fighting against everything in him not to stop her as she lowered the tip and carefully scrawled her name in the small empty space. After the last letters of her name were written out, she took a deep breath, and set the quill back into the inkwell.

"Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl,_ Larsson," Jack murmured, skipping the formality of calling her "miss." He stepped around his desk, his hand outstretched, waiting for her to take it. She stood, and accepted his gesture. His shake was firm, but not fully committed. Kate could sense that Jack thought the entire affair was a mistake, and she knew deep down that she felt the same.

"I plan to set sail by sunrise, you have until then to collect your belongings and be back at the ship," Jack said as he returned to his seat. "Please consider not being here when we leave, Larsson, I urge you to use this time to reflect on what has just transpired. I'm giving you an out."

Kate was beginning to grow tired of the obvious ways Jack Sparrow let her know he disliked her.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, sir, but I will be here in the morning," she said, nervously.

Jack sighed loudly and nodded his head, "Right then, you're dismissed," he ordered, wasting no time giving commands to his new crew member.

"Thank you, sir," Kate replied before turning and walking out onto the deck. As she passed the newly fixed swivel gun on her way to the gangplank, she only wished to be off the ship to be alone with her swirling thoughts. Quicker than she had intended, she was suddenly off the _Pearl_ and sprinting across the sand towards town as a panic swept over her.

What had she just signed up for?


	8. Chapter Eight

Racing through town, Kate bumped into natives along the way with no second thought. She needed to distance herself from Jack Sparrow and his ship. She did not stop running until she found herself in her room. Panic consumed her, as she paced in a circle. Could she trust this man? A man whom she had just met the day before? Had she just made a monumental mistake? She could not stay strong in any of the decisions she was making. He had been kind the day before, and today he had relied on scare tactics to persuade her to leave. Who was this man really? Suddenly, she was unable to breathe. She felt the walls of the little French inn closing around her. Everything began to fall apart, and the panic bubbled from somewhere deep inside her. It brightened everything in the room, and every little sound was amplified, causing her pain. She fell back onto the bed, and clutched the sheets with shaking hands. Searching for a sentiment to calm her, the thought Ben's smile flashed in her mind. She laid on the bed, as his wide grin filled every corner of her soul. The vivid memory of seeing it for the first time was consuming her.

* * *

It was four years ago. A storm had been brewing since the previous day, and that morning it had come to fruition. She had fought against the wind and rain the entire way to Garner's and as she stepped inside, soaked beyond repair, the first face she saw was that of an unfamiliar man. He ran to her aid, making sure the door fastened behind her, and took her drenched coat. He commented on the weather, and Kate stumbled to the counter in her wet clothes. Embarrassed, she asked him what she could help him with as Garner came around the corner.

"Katie!" he had called out enthusiastically, "you look as if you've been dragged through hell and back!"

She had chuckled nervously, wiping away the hair that stuck to her face, as the man watched them. His hair was cut short, an intriguing style that she had never seen before. His eyes were dark, and his jaw was square and strong. Behind him, the storm raged on, and rain splattered against the windows.

"I apologize sir. Is there anything I can assist you with?"

"Well, I do not require anything, but I suppose I could take your post while you find a change of clothes," he replied.

Confused, she had looked to Garner for an explanation.

"Dear, this is Benjamin Hall, and he is not a customer. I have just hired him on as help," Garner laughed.

She felt herself deflate, mortified that this was the first impression that she had made on her new coworker, but it did not seem to phase him.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Katie," he said, an he smiled for the first time.

She was only nineteen at the time, with no concept of men or love, but the second she had seen his wide smile, Kate knew there was no life without it. She was in serious trouble.

* * *

As the memory faded, her breath came back to her, and her heart slowed down. The attack, something she had never experienced before, ended with Benjamin's smile. Frightened by the severity of what had just taken place, she turned onto her side and quickly fell asleep.

Kate woke, and the first thing she saw was moonlight. It drenched the bed, and as she stared out the window she became curious how much time she had before sunrise. Now, Kate peered at her valise, its contents scattered about. She had made the decision to board the _Pearl_ sometime between dreaming and waking, because despite the attack, she felt only a sense of calm, and she knew where she was headed. She knew now that the question was not whether she could trust Jack, but if was was able to trust herself. She slowly swung her legs off the bed and ran her hands down her face. She thought of Wes, and the advice he had given. For someone she had only know for a few hours, she knew that his reassuring voice would stay with her through this journey. Grabbing a few pins, Kate swept her hair up out of her eyes. She knew she was going to be put to work the second she stepped foot on the _Pearl,_ and ultimately did not fancy being unprepared. With her valise in order, she scanned the room so as not to forget anything that belonged to her before leaving.

With sunrise still a few hours away, Kate decided to make one final sweep of the port in hopes of locating Ben. She walked down to the docks first, inspecting every. With each disappointment, she felt her heart grow heavy. None of the ships were the one she so desperately wished to track down. The men around her smelled vile, and she shoved her way through the docks and back into town. She reasoned she would need to become used to the smell; she knew soon enough she would reek that way from all work she was going to put into the _Pearl_. It was easier to scout before the sun was out, Kate discovered, as most residents were still asleep. She avoided stepping too close to people; she did not wish to frighten anyone, but she made sure to explore every feature on every face that she passed by.

As she advanced upon the seedy tavern from the night before last, she felt compelled to enter, however much it disgusted her. She swung the door open and saw a few occupants. It was not at all similar to the display she had seen before. It was rather quiet. A barmaid shuffled behind the bar, a man snored in the corner, two gentlemen gathered up their coins from a game that had just ended. Kate wondered if she had walked into a bar at all.

"What would you like, miss?" the barmaid asked perfect English. Her thin frame looked as if it would snap in two at any moment. If only she were to bend over.

Kate stepped up to the bar, and leaned in.

"I'm only looking for someone," Kate replied, setting her valise down.

"I have a horrid memory miss, but I'll do my best. Who are you looking for, then?"

Kate did not have time to give her description of Ben, for a man set money on the bar loudly and broke her concentration. She looked over to see her new captain smiling at the girl.

"Take out the balance owed for the food, the remainder belongs to you,Tara," he crooned.

" _Merci_ ," she responded, gathering her coins.

"Captain Sparrow," Kate said, acknowledging his presence.

He peered over as if he hadn't noticed her beside him.

"Larsson," he said, his eyes locking onto her valise. "Going somewhere, are we?"

"Of course, you made it clear to be aboard the _Pearl_ by sunrise," she replied with candor, an action that surprised her.

"You're still joining me, then?"

"If the signature I provided yesterday is still valid."

Jack leaned against the bar, his elbow resting beside an empty mug.

"I see no reason as to why it would not be, yet my feelings on matter are still the same."

"Then we are at a standstill, Captain," Kate said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So it would seem."

Jack straightened himself, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a few coins and holding them out in front of Kate.

"On the off chance you have not eaten yet, do so."

"I have my own money, captain," Kate responded.

Jack placed the money on the counter, and stepped around her to head for the door.

"Do not be late, Larsson, I have a history of leaving people behind. You're no exception."

He left Kate staring at the coins he had given up, and she was left with a growing distaste for her own captain.

* * *

As the sky began to brighten, Kate made her way towards the _Pearl_ 's hiding place. She had eaten sufficiently, paying with her own money and offering up a handsome tip with Jack's. Afterwards, she finished her search around town. As more people emerged from their homes, Kate felt that she was unable to keep track of who she had already seen. Frustrated, she looked to the sky and decided to leave, lest the _Pearl_ make way without her.

The _Pearl_ glistened in the throngs of morning. Kate watched as crew members- her soon to be crewmates - carried out orders that were being barked at them. As inept as the crew had been the day before, they seemed to work in a rhythm that Kate secretly wished to be a part of as soon as possible. As she stepped foot on deck, Anamaria stepped in front of her, crossing her arms, and blocking her way.

"I am to give you a tour, and show you to your hammock below decks," she stated, getting right down to business.

"Of course, thank you."

Kate followed the tall, dark skinned woman, and listened intently to all she had to say. She was shown the galley, the hold, the rum cellar, and all the while Anamaria relayed the ship's guidelines to her.

"All booty is divided amongst the crew, if it discovered that someone has received more, that person is usually left on an island to rot," she said, nonchalantly. "Any man, or woman, who steals from another shall also be left on an island to rot. That being said, you are responsible for your belongings. You are to send any and all concerns to the first mate or captain directly, there is to be no important information kept from either of them.

Jack does not give out lashes, he hasn't the stomach for it, but he will not hesitate to strand leave a member of the crew behind with a standard pistol and a single bullet."

Kate nodded her head, and wondered whether she needed to tell Jack about the ship she was searching for. The knowledge she had of the ship may prove paramount to the captain's search as well. Kate was lead to the center of the ship, where hammocks were hung about in every direction. Anamaria swatted a few out of the way as she came to the corner of the large area, pointing to a single hammock.

"This is where you will sleep, others may attempt to steal your hammock, you have permission to boot them out as you see fit. If it becomes a reoccurring issue, you are to see Gibbs or Jack on the matter. Although, try to resolve it yourself. Have you any questions?"

Kate shook her head, and Anamaria walked away without another word. The only other woman on board did not seem too keen with the fact that Kate was now a member of the crew. Kate knew she should not be upset about not being welcome; it was not what she had come to do. She thought back to her home, and remembered just how miserable she had been at the feeling of being lonely.

Setting down her valise in the corner, Kate hoisted herself into her hammock, and tried to find a comfortable position. She laid there, stuffed in the corner with two other hammocks, and thought of her room at Linwood _._ At that moment, she would have given anything to be back in that room with the cracked window, the petty women, and her position at Garner'salongside Ben, even if she had felt ostracized.

Suddenly, the ship lurched forward, knocking Kate out of her hammock and onto the floor. She landed on her side, and cried out in surprise. She jumped up off the floor, and made her way up onto the deck, worried that she would be reprimanded for not being on hand and ready to cast off.

"That's it gents! Handsomely! Get us out of this port!" Jack called from the helm, and Kate made her way towards him.

"What be our heading, Captain?" someone called out.

"Tortuga! Where else, lad? Ah, Larsson, have you been given a proper tour?" he asked, simultaneously gestating his hands for the crew to see.

"Yes, Captain," she replied.

"What can I help you with, then?"

"I have some information that may be prudent in your journey, sir."

He turned to her, his brows knit together.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called out to his first mate. "Relieve me from the helm, sir!"

Gibbs followed orders, and took Jack's place. Jack then grabbed Kate by the elbow and ushered her to the stern so that their conversation could not be heard.

"What information do you wish to divulge?" he asked, releasing her.

"The day before Mr. Garner was murdered, Benjamin and I repaired a frigate. The next morning, the ship was gone, and Benjamin with it. I believe he is aboard that ship, and perhaps Thornton is as well."

Jack had been listening intently, and he could not help but smile at the news she had given him.

"Are you in possession of the name of said frigate?" he asked.

"No sir, I am not. The ship had been repainted, and the name was never spoken. Although, I would know the ship if I came across it."

Jack sighed, annoyance displayed on his face.

"I apologize, Captain. I should have told you sooner," Kate blurted out, eager to please him.

"Quite alright," he responded, "Thank you for sharing this with me, it is much appreciated. I will inform the crew to be on the lookout."

"Of course, Captain."

"And Larsson?" Jack added as she had turned to leave. "You are to come directly to me with any new information you may acquire."

Kate nodded her head, and joined her fellow crewmates on deck. The journey out of the port had been smooth; she stood next to men and held her own. Once they were out in the open ocean, Jack retired to his cabin. The sea was not calm, and the crew were ready for any inconvenience that may arise from the waves. Gibbs was at the helm, perfectly content to instruct each and every person on board. Knowing their heading, Kate wished to speak to the first mate about the reasoning behind going to such a vile place.

"Master Gibbs," she said, after clearing her throat, "may I speak with you a moment?"

"Aye Miss Larsson," he replied, stepping aside from the helm, although the ship rocked dangerously.

"Why are we sailing for Tortuga? The trip across the Atlantic would take months."

"Aye lass, to be sure! You see, Tortuga is a breeding ground for all manner of ill and unfortunate beings. The voyage will take near sixty days if the wind is kind to us, but the captain knows that the man you both seek is ill and unfortunate enough to be found in a place such as Tortuga," Gibbs informed her, taking hold of the wheel again.

"You're aware of why I am here?" Kate inquired

Gibbs nodded his head, scowling at a crew member across the deck who seemed to be doing nothing helpful. "Five long years I've been tracking down Thornton with Jack. Not once have we come into contact with the man. Now suddenly you show up with letter from Garner, who has been in our sights for three years and who is now deceased, and we make a bit of headway. 'Tis a very strange situation indeed, Miss Larsson, and to have your lad thrown into the thick of it all on top of it…"

"Benjamin? The captain told you all of this?"

"He has a responsibility to, I am the first mate after all."

Kate knew he was right, but it made her wonder who else on board knew of her situation.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Gibbs, I shall return to any duties you see fit to give me," Kate stated, turning on her heel to leave.

"A word of warning, miss," Gibbs called out, and Kate stopped without turning around to face him.

"Not a single member of this crew has ever met Thomas Thornton, and there be rumors that spread quicker than gunpowder set ablaze. Know this: Jack Sparrow is not mad, nor is he unable to captain this ship. People may talk, but I trust Jack Sparrow with my very life."

Kate peered over her shoulder at the first mate to question what he was speaking about, but he was already engaged at the helm.

Jack had not been seen for the rest of the day, but Kate concluded that perhaps he was going over maps or that the stress of being in Navy waters had gotten the best of him. She had followed every order given by Gibbs, and kept to herself unless absolutely necessary. She worked tirelessly, knowing she had to earn her way, and she kept up with the best of the men. When there were times she could step away, she did so. She wished to take in the _Pearl,_ she watched as black sails fluttered about, and inspected the helm when Gibbs had stepped away. Night came quicker than she had expected, and as the crew retired to their respective sleeping areas, Kate learned that she was not up for the night watch.

Below decks, it was horribly loud and crowded. She was shoved about without care, and when she finally reached her hammock, she fell into it without much ado. Kate knew if she closed her eyes, she would immediately fall victim to sleep, but the ruckus made her nervous. She was not thrilled to be sleeping in such close quarters with so many different men, or with other human beings in general. She turned over, her back to the men, and listened to them.

"The captain is sending us on another wild chase, Tortuga shan't give us any more answers than last time we made port!"

"Well, I don't much care where we go, s'long as there is profit in it for us!"

"Aye!" the men called out.

"Anamaria was in a foul mood, eh?" the man in the bunk to her right exclaimed.

"Don't mind a bit, what with that behind of hers!"

Cheers came from all corners of the quarters, and Kate was unaware whether that statement was supposed to anger her or not. It was certainly uncalled for, but she reminded herself of the company she found herself in.

"Eh, she be old salt. Give the lass some credit."

"She was tolerable when the captain permitted her aboard, but now he has gone and let another woman join in the ranks. Any other ship with scoundrels such as ourselves would have never let a woman sail unless she served as entertainment of the flesh," a man in the back growled, and his voice made Kate uneasy.

"Sam, lay off it," the voice of Annamaria rang out, and the men grew quiet. "If you question Jack's judgment, perhaps you should make camp in Tortuga when we land."

"You know just as I do that-"

"What I know is that Larsson is in a hammock far off in the back, and that she can hear every word each of you has spouted off," she hissed, cutting him off.

Kate felt the back of her neck burn, and she knew they were all looking in her direction.

"Idiots," Anamaria mumbled before stomping off towards her hammock.

After the woman's scolding, the crew filed into every empty hammock without another word spoken. Soon they were each asleep, the sound of every man's snores reverberating through Kate as she laid there and wondered again just what she had gotten herself into.


	9. Chapter Nine

A fortnight at sea had been exactly as Kate envisioned it would be: difficult. Her hammock paled in comparison to a bed, the food was hardly eatable, and she sweat profusely while working, despite the dreaded chill in the air. The men were foul, which was not at all surprising, but still unnerving, nonetheless. Kate was accustomed to hard labor, that was not the issue at all; the issue was that the labor was continuous. She had slept only nine days out of the fourteen days that they had been perusing the ocean. Falling asleep was difficult. Every time she closed her eyes, she envisioned Garner. The grisly image of him would never be erased from her mind. She was going to be forced to learn how to cope with such a terrible sight for the rest of her life.

Crew members went out of their way to ignore her, which she preferred. If she was able to take this entire journey without unnecessary conversation, she would be perfectly content. Anamaria was among the people who did not take the time to be involved with Kate. After the first night, the two women hardly looked at one another. Sam was extremely unfriendly, and Anamaria frequently associated with him. Kate knew it was wise to stay out of their way. The two seemed to be locked in an unspoken relationship of some sorts, one in which that Kate wanted nothing to do.

She would not complain, though. She didn't have the chance to, as the captain was hardly accessible. He shouted out orders in the morning, and stayed barricaded in his quarters until the sun set. Jack had not addressed her directly since the day the _Pearl_ had left port, and it caused Kate to become uneasy. What captain harbored such resentment for a crew member, yet let that member stay on board?

She had written a letter to Veronica as promised after a week, detailing what she had learned, and just how little she thought if her captain.

 _Veronica,_

 _I am unsure when this letter will reach you, but I feel that it will beneficial for me to write as often as possible. I shall start now, and finish only when I have returned home. The captain with whom I sailed to Cherbourg was accommodating, and I found him to be a great source of advice. He equipped me with a weapon, and saw to it that I arrived safely to my destination._

 _While in Cherbourg, I found Captain Sparrow in some stroke of luck. What I have learned from him about my parents was surprising, and I still have so much to discover. More importantly, I have the name of the man who was responsible for Garner's death, and who may be responsible for Benjamin's disappearance. Captain Sparrow says that Thomas Thornton is his name, but he will not disclose any information about him. Sparrow is stubborn, and incredibly frustrating. He has allowed me to sail with him to find Ben, but he has not been kind. He ignores me daily, and treats me with much disrespect. I have found that we do not like each other. He may be a famous man, but he is one of low morals and unlikable characteristics._

 _I hope you are well, friend. I fear that I may be ill. I became dizzy, and fell in Sparrow's quarters the day I met him. Yesterday, I fell asleep while on a night watch, and received much trouble for it from the first-mate, although he was much more kind than Sparrow would have been. I cannot describe how odd these experiences were, and I do not feel comfortable with myself during these times._

 _I will find Benjamin, and we will return home together. Keep faith that he is alive and well, for I must hold onto hope._

 _-Kate_

* * *

Sitting on a barrel, Kate had found a moment to herself. In fact, the whole crew was lounging about. It was a beautiful day; slightly warmer than any days before, and the sea was calm. The sails hardly moved overhead, causing a silence to fall over the deck. Everyone was taking personal time, and most of the men had chosen to rest in their hammocks.

Kate had resolved to learn more about Jack Sparrow, seeing as he was not going to divulge any information about himself to her. She wished to think of anything other than the toxic thoughts that were currently occupying her mind. She had remembered the book that Veronica had given her to take on her journey, and so she began to read the chapters pertaining to the captain of the _Black Pearl_.

" _Jack Sparrow came into this world on a ship during a typhoon in 1707. His father, the infamous Keeper of the Code, Captain Edward Teague, was furiously sailing for land when his ship was caught in the storm. His wife, Estrella, nearly died giving birth to the now famous pirate. Jack lived on Shipwreck Island for a considerable time during childhood while his father sailed the world and left him behind to be raised by his mother. Not much is known about what Sparrow did during his childhood-"_

Kate turned the page, and as she did, the corner caught the healing cut on the palm of her hand. She gasped at the pain, and her book tumbled onto the deck. Annoyed, she bent down to retrieve her reading material. Before she could take hold of it, a boot stepped down and held the book flushed against the wooden slats. Kate peered up to see Jack, his eyes looking down at her with an inquisitive gaze. She stood up immediately, a sense of urgency and obedience overcoming her.

"Captain," she addressed him.

"Larsson," he returned, before kneeling down to claim her book from the deck. He didn't bother to look at the title as he dusted his footprint off the binding. He handed it over with authority.

"Thank you, sir," Kate stated, taking the book back into her possession. She pressed it into her chest, worried that he would see what she had been reading.

He gave a curt nod, and continued on his way. Kate watched as he sauntered towards the bow of the ship. He was not at all concerned with speaking to anyone else, he merely stood by the railing in what seemed to be a brooding silence. Kate wished to converse with him about many things; not only was Garner's death on her mind, but Ben was too. She had numerous questions pertaining to her parents as well, ones that she desperately wanted answers to. She stood stagnant for a moment, holding her book to her chest and debating whether or not to speak with her captain. She could see him through the holes in the rat lines which made it seem as if he had been cut into several squares; each opening flooded with a different part of the man. Jack finally turned and began to walk back towards Kate, who watched him as he passed. Her chance to speak with him was fading, as he was sure to bunker down in his quarters for the rest of the day. He reached the door to his cabin before she called out to him.

"Captain!"

Jack spun around in response, his dreadlocks swinging along with the motion.

"Aye, Larsson?" he asked, irritated to be bothering with her once again.

She hardly knew where to begin, and instantly felt foolish for calling for his attention. He stepped towards her, squaring his shoulders and folding his arms over his chest when he felt he had come close enough. He shrugged his shoulders, waiting for an answer to why he was standing before her. Kate gripped the book that was resting against her chest, furious at herself for the standoff that was currently taking place.

"I-" she started before quickly stopping.

Jack lifted his chin as if to inspect Kate, and he sighed loudly, a signal of his momentary resignation.

"Have you been getting any proper sleep, Larsson? It seems to me that you cannot form words, and that you are confused," he said. "If you are sleep deprived, it may lead to poor performance aboard my ship, or directly cause you to injure yourself or someone else. Use this time wisely and to your advantage, and get some rest."

"Yes, sir," she replied, nodding vigorously.

"I am to retire to my cabin, and continue with my logs. Savvy?"

"Yes, Captain."

He turned to leave, and did so rather quickly before another crew member sought him out. Kate let out a sigh, and returned to her seat on the barrel. She could have asked him if he had heard anything about the frigate, or if he had any new information pertaining to Thornton. A list of questions began to form as she sat, attempting to read. Her eyes hovered over the same sentence multiple times before she shut the book out of frustration. She stood and peered out to the ocean, miles upon miles of vast nothingness laid out before her. The space could be filled with all the inquires she had regarding her parents, herself, her captain, Ben…

"There ain't much out there, girl. Staring will do you no good," she heard a gruff voice say behind her.

Kate looked over her shoulder to see Sam, who had claimed the cask that she had been sitting on moments ago. He had a large dagger in hand, and he was holding it up to the light to inspect the sharpened tip. He bared his teeth in a twisted smile. Most of them had been replaced with silver caps, and it sent chills down Kate's spine.

"Do you have nothing better to do, Sam?" she asked, turning the cover of her book face down on the railing so that he was unable to see.

She heard the wood of the barrel crack as he thrust his knife into the center before standing.

"A man must always keep his weapon, and his mind, sharp," he responded, as he positioned himself next to her.

Kate slowly moved her book away, uncomfortable with his presence. Sam was easily a foot taller than her, and his wide shoulders let enemy's know of his strength. He glared down at her, and she had a strange feeling that she was being inspected.

"You will be hardpressed to find anyone else aboard this ship with a book," he stated slowly, keeping his eyes locked onto it. "Most of us can't read. Just another way to make it apparent that you don't belong here."

Kate brought the book to her chest again and stepped away, eyeing the dagger that was buried deep in the cask as she fled below deck.

* * *

Her dinner was measly that night; hardtack and a slice of salt beef that was so rough, it took five minutes to chew. She desperately missed the bakery back home, as well as Nance's cooking, but she knew later on when they inevitably ran out of food and were limited to just biscuits, she would miss the tough beef. Jack had only called for so many rations to be brought aboard from France. The rumor was that he was holding out and saving for when they reached Tortuga where supplies were cheaper and prices could be negotiated.

She found herself back on deck with a clear sky above her, and a calm sea below her. She had finished swabbing an hour before, and wished to stay above deck to eat. A few members had followed her lead, including Master Gibbs. He was at the helm, with a sleepy, far off look in his eyes. He had been the only kind and comforting person on the _Pearl_ thus far, and Kate found that she enjoyed his company.

"Are you on watch this evening, Master Gibbs?" she asked loudly from the deck, tossing her last bit of hardtack off the side of the ship.

"Aye, lass, and 'tis a beautiful night to watch over," he replied.

Kate had been on watch the night before, and she had spent her time in the crow's nest, daydreaming among the stars and constellations. She wished to be on watch every evening, but she knew the lack of sleep would drive her to insanity. At the thought of losing her mental health, Jack emerged from his quarters, his boots booming against the deck.

"C'mon mates, why aren't the lamps lit yet? Is Gibbs expected to navigate my ship in the dark? The moon will only be a sliver tonight, and Gibbs is an experienced sailor, but I do not trust him to manage with that little light in the sky!" he said, chuckling as he looked up to his first mate.

Kate appreciated her captain's humor for a moment, as Gibbs quipped back. He seemed to be in a far better mood than earlier, but at the sight of him, she turned away. The men began to tend to the lanterns and sails, and Kate stepped in to help. Each area of the _Pearl_ came to life as she lit a lamp, the flame dancing as it found a new home. The captain and first mate continued to insult one another lovingly, each man laughing loudly in the background. She took her time, finding joy in her task. There was a familiarity in the way she completed her chore, as if all the steps she took were from memory. It was done with an ease that could not be named. She craved the warmth that the fire gave off.

As she lifted the flame to another lantern, she suddenly felt far off. She could see the fire in front of her, but it was blurred and distant. She blinked furiously as the voices of her superiors faded, and she grew dizzy. Before she could stop herself, her body grew limp and she tumbled to the deck. Images that she could not focus on raced behind her lids. It was all over quickly, but it felt as if she been out for hours when she came to. Confused, she stared up at the sky, attempting to filter out the images she had just seen. She smelled smoke, and saw the large flame out of the corner of her eye. The lantern had shattered, and the oil had caught aflame on the deck.

"Fire! Captain!"

"Good Lord, what…put out that flame, quickly! What happened, man?!"

"She just fell, sir, and the lantern with her."

"With no warning?"

"She just...she fell."

"Now dear, slowly," Gibbs instructed as he pulled her away from the flame that was being smothered with sail.

Jack knelt down beside her after he knew there was no longer any danger of his ship being engulfed. She turned her head slowly towards him, afraid to see his reaction to her accident. She saw the faces of crew members hanging over her, and she suddenly became claustrophobic.

"Are you hurt, Larsson?" Jack asked, reaching out and placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I don't believe so," she replied with shaky breath.

"What happened?" Jack asked again, looking her over to make sure she had not been burned.

She hardly knew, but it was similar to the attack she had suffered in Jack's cabin before, and the fact that ahw had just suffered through it again scared her.

"I became dizzy," she answered, pushing a strand of hair that had fallen from her bun away from her eyes. She was not going to tell her captain about the images that had swirled around her, or of the strange sense of memory she had experienced before passing out.

Jack let out a sigh, and stood, offering Kate a hand.

"Let's get you to Greenfield then, to ensure that you're not injured."

Embarrassed, she accepted his hand, and he carefully helped her to her feet. She could tell now that he was furious as he took her by the elbow, and pulled her along.

"Gibbs, call for Greenfield, and man the helm! The rest of you, continue your work."

He dragged her into depths of his quarters without speaking to her. She could see his jaw twitch as his teeth clenched, and he breathed heavily through his nose. He released her once they reached his desk, and he placed his palms on the surface, glaring at her.

"Have a seat, Larsson," he hissed, his head nodding towards the chair.

She quickly obeyed, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I recall instructing you to get some rest. Did I have that conversation with myself? Am I imagining it?"

"No, sir," she whispered, clasping her hands together.

"First, you faint in my quarters, then last week you fall asleep at your post. Now, you faint again while handling fire. You could have killed someone! You could have easily burned down my entire vessel, let her fall to the cavernous sea floor! You are extremely fortunate that you didn't burn yourself!" Jack yelled as he began to pace. "You are bound to disclose any illnesses with me, Larsson. Are you ill?"

Was she? She was unable to give him an answer. She did not know what was happening to her. She had never felt so weak and helpless, she could not control her own body and mind.

"I became dizzy for a moment, and I was unable to regain my footing," she answered, wanting to believe it herself. "I apologize."

Jack cursed under his breath, and leaned up against his desk.

"This is exactly why I do not want you on my ship, Larsson. I cannot be responsible for you. You are going to get yourself killed, and I will not have that on the sliver of the conscious that I have left, savvy? It's been fourteen days, you obviously cannot handle this. I relayed to you that this situation is serious. I want you off at Tortuga, or with the first ship we come into contact with. You are not welcome back after."

It took a moment for Kate to process what her captain had just said to her, and when it hit, it sent ripples through her.

"Captain Sparrow-" she started, standing in disbelief.

"Katherine," he said, pushing away from the desk and stepping up to meet her, his hands waving about, "I am far too old to look after a child. You are not my responsibility, and I resent the implication that you should be. Garner had no right sending you to me."

"I am not asking that you look after me, sir. I should have listened when you told me to get rest, I'll admit that it was foolish. I'll repair any damage that was done to the deck-"

"You are talented at what you do, Larsson, but you are a liability, one that I simply cannot afford on this journey," he interrupted, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"What about Ben?" she asked quietly, as Jack walked back to his chair.

"Your lover is not my problem. Besides, he's more than likely dead."

The thought stabbed at her heart, and she gasped at the audacity of the comment. He was trying to hurt her on purpose, to continue to push her way. An argument bubbled up inside her, and she nearly spat it out at him, but Greenfield entered before she could.

"Jack, what have you done to this poor girl now?" he asked, glaring at his captain.

"What have I done? Larsson nearly sent us all to our deaths, Greenfield, and you waltz in here blaming me?" Jack asked, shaking his head.

Ashamed, Kate slowly sat down, and waited for the doctor to reach her.

"Have another dizzy spell, did we?" he asked kindly, struggling to kneel down to meet her. "Forgive me, my knees are not as they once were. Now, tell me what happened."

"I bloody well told you what happ-"

"I meant the girl, Jack. If it would be easier for you to control yourself, please feel free to step outside while I assess her."

Jack huffed, and returned to his seat with an embellished sense of anger. Greenfield turned back to Kate, who wished Jack would step outside for moment so that she did not have to feel the heat of his stare.

"Is this a common occurrence, dear?" the doctor asked, turning her face in his hands.

"No, sir," she replied.

"Is this man working you to death?"

Jack let out a sigh of disbelief, and leaned over his logs to block the man out. If the situation inside the cabin were bot a serious one, Kate may have found the interactions bewteen her captain and the doctor comical.

"No, sir, the workload is reasonable. I must not have slept well last night is all."

"Hmm. You were not burned, were you?"

"No."

"Did you hit your head?"

"Not hard enough to cause any pain."

"Are you dizzy now, dear?"

"No, sir."

Greenfield looked into her eyes, and asked her to follow his finger as he moved it back and forth.

"It is of my medical opinion that you are well, but I recommend that you rest, and that you do not exert yourself unnecessarily for at least a day," he said, wobbling as he stood. "I also recommend that you pay no mind to Jack, he has been in a foul mood for months now, and I can assure you that it is not your doing."

"Out, Greenfield," Jack said, pointing towards the door without looking up from his work.

The old man gave her a wink, and hobbled out the door, and Kate desperately wished that he would stay. She had swallowed her argument, and now she wished to exit his cabin.

"If I could express how much I dislike him..." Jack muttered, as he shook his head. "Anyway, I am pleased that you were not injured, Larsson, but my word still stands: I want you off this ship the next time we make port."

"I understand," Kate replied and as she nodded, another strand of hair fell from her bun.

Jack looked up at her for a moment, and Kate wondered if the look that overcame his brown eyes was pity or guilt.

"What I said about your...Benjamin, I am sure he is alive out there somewhere. I just cannot be the one to help you find him," Jack said, delicately dipping his quill into his inkwell. "Goodnight."

Kate took note of her cue, and rose from her seat. "Goodnight, sir."

Jack did not say utter another word as she left his quarters.


	10. Chapter Ten

Kate knew she had an uncanny ability to be stubborn. Others who found themselves in close proximity to her felt the need to tell her 'no', yet inside she knew the only correct response was 'yes'. Saying yes became more and more difficult as the years went on. As she aged, Kate knew there were rules, and social norms that she was required to adhere to. At twenty-three, she was well aware what women were meant to do at her age, and she honestly did wish to stay in line with the rules. She wished to be married soon, and she had reflected on the possibility of children many times, but she was nowhere near those outcomes. Instead of wedding vows, she was writing letters. In lieu of a groom, she was surrounded by undesirable men. Where a child should be growing in her womb, worry took its place, and she constantly felt ill. She was an old maid with no past, sailing on a pirate ship, and searching for a man who may or may not love her the way she loved him. Her life could never be what society screamed it should be. Whether Kate would accept that without stubbornness in either direction, she did not know.

Kate had dispassionately told Jack that she understood why he wanted her cast from his ship, but if Kate were to be truthful, she did not understand. As she laid in her hammock, the waves rhythmically tossing her to and fro, she knew this was a time when she needed to say 'yes' despite Jack saying otherwise. Yet, in what world could she defy orders? Jack had told her that he would take her where she needed to go, and he had stolen back his words faster than she thought possible. Knowing it was not directly her fault that the deck had been set ablaze, Kate became quietly angry. For a week, she fumed in her hammock, knowing that her captain was holding an accident against her. She had single-handedly repaired the burnt slats of wood in less than two days, and Jack never said a word. Another week brought out frustration in the form of an unwholesome letter to Veronica, one littered with curse words directed towards Jack that Kate had never said before. In the end, she had found that it had been highly therapeutic, but she tore it up after, knowing she could never send it to her friend.

Jack once again made it a point to avoid her. He found it imperative that he be at his desk, logging the happenings of the day. Kate was able to list the words that he had directed towards her in two and a half weeks.

 _Yes._

 _No._

 _I believe supper is being served._

 _Tortuga is growing ever larger in my scope._

She knew when he mentioned Tortuga, he did so to remind her of her limited time aboard the _Pearl._ They had crossed paths with a brigantine after nine days of Kate obsessively watching the surrounding sea and horizon. At the sight of it, she felt as if she could toss her breakfast into the waters. Anamaria announced the sighting, yet Jack never gave the order to hail them; he had only stared at Kate as if he were using her presence to make a decision. The ship passed without him casting her away, but the worry had barred her from eating for the remainder of the day. It had been cruel, and she nearly hated him for it. What made her angrier still was the troublesome little fact that she needed Jack. Without him, she knew nothing. Finding Thornton, whoever he was, would be impossible, and she would never again hear of her parents. Without Jack Sparrow, Kate would need to bury the prospect of ever seeing Ben again.

She had proven herself able to join the ranks of the _Pearl_ once before. She knew ships better than she knew herself, and she needed to be given a chance to let Jack witness that once more. He had been impressed with her skill and strength, yet every time she became dizzy, he became disenchanted with her talents. If only she were able to learn what was happening to her, perhaps she could overcome it and demonstrate that she belonged.

It was well past morning, as she was the only one below deck. She began to wonder what the crew was up to, and why she had been allowed to sleep so long. She readied herself quickly, hoping that Jack would be out among his mates. She had already gone through her clothing twice, and with a limited water supply until Tortuga, she was unable to wash her shirts and britches. She settled on her brown button up without the stiff collar, as she could hardly make out that it was dirty, and buttoned her pants over the bottom half. She tied her laces with nimble fingers, and tossed the idea of fussing with her hair. A low bun was all that she managed with her bothersome waves. She grabbed the dagger that had been gifted to her by Wes, and she rushed up to the deck.

The sky was cloudy, and a thick mist gathered around the boots of the men and high up in the sails. The fog was strangely beautiful as it clashed with the black sails, and the ropes and ratlines thumped against the mast. Kate could smell the oncoming rain; it was potent and she drank it in. There was an all too familiar chill in the wind, and it reminded her of home. The crew seemed to ignore the weather, and they laughed with one another in passing. Worrying that she had missed an important event, Kate made her way to Gibbs who was busying himself with a length of rope. As she came upon him, he looked up and smiled, finishing his knot without looking down at his old and worn hands.

"Larsson, 'tis good to see ya out and about," he commented.

"I slept past morning call, no one woke me. Not that it is anyone's responsibility other than my own," she sighed, propping her elbow against the railing and letting her head rest against her hand.

"Oh, I am not terribly miffed about it, and Jack hasn't stepped out of his cabin yet. I won't tattle."

Kate gave him a wide smile, and knew she had better get on with her duties. As she stepped past Gibbs, he cleared his throat to grab her attention.

"A storm is headed our way. We best brace ourselves, and keep an eye on the skies."

"Will it be dangerous?" she worried, turning back around.

"There be no telling, missy, the sea can transform in an instant. Just be aware, and follow instructions when they are given," he responded, tying off another rope and staring at the sails above their heads.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Kate doubled down on her chores, knowing that if a storm was a possibility, she would need to have everything ready and over with. She scaled the ratlines, and made sure that they were knotted properly. She helped Greenfield, as he was not only the doctor, but the carpenter as well. He helped with repairs aboard the ship, and with his knees beginning to fail, she aided him in any way possible. As they worked together, he would narrate stories of his glory days. Most of the time, she would listen with loyalty, but other days she could not stop her mind from wandering. He could tell a story that would spark a memory, and she would repair in silence as she reminisced. As she sanded down a plank that would be used to replace one in Jack's cabin, she found that it was going to be the sort of day when Greenfield's stories would not keep her interest. He had begun to speak of a ship he had sailed on in his youth, but her thoughts surrounded her own memories.

The scene fleshed out before her: Benjamin had managed to convince Garner to close the shop early on the night that had been reserved for the yearly summer festivities. Customers had avoided the shop all day, as everyone had better duties to attend to, all while the two had been cooped up during the longest day of the year. They quickly locked up once permission had been given, and practically raced towards the music that emanated from the square. Kate had never missed the midsummer festival, and she had grown increasingly giddy knowing it would be Ben's first time. She watched his eyes light up at the sight of women dressed as various fairies and nymphs while they danced around the bonfire. They reveled in the taste of the sweet pies that were sold, and admired the crowns of flowers that the children wove together and wore. Benjamin swore he would return every year, as he laughed heartily and arm wrestled the local shop owners. Kate helped herself to the spiced rum, but was careful not to consume too much, as it was against the rules at Linwood. Ben, on the other hand, drank enough for the both of them, allowing him to laugh at any little thing Kate said to him. She knew she had properly fallen in love with him on that warm solstice night.

Kate wished to stay in the memory longer, but Greenfield set his tools down loudly, signaling that he was finished. She set her work aside to dust herself off, and took what the old man had successfully completed.

"Jack will want these installed with fervor, dear. Best do it now," he instructed, brushing himself off as well.

Heaving the boards up from the belly of the ship, Kate passed Anamaria in the bunks. The only other woman on board was tightening the laces of her boots quicker than Kate knew possible. She locked eyes with Kate, who quickly pretended as if she had never seen her among the hammocks as she raced up the steps.

The mist had vanished from the deck, but made way for darker skies above. It was a truly menacing sight, and Kate knew she would never finish the repairs to Jack's quarters before the rain begin. Nevertheless, she knocked on the cabin doors and waited for her captain to allow her entrance. She heard him call for her to enter, and she did so clumsily, attempting to maneuver the doors and the planks. Jack watched idly from the comfort of his seat as he poured over his logs, and had the audacity to let out a chuckle as she finally righted herself.

"Captain," she greeted him, standing tall.

"Larsson," he chuckled again, standing to meet her. "Do you mean to patch the boards that have happened to loosen up in my sleeping quarters?"

"Yes, sir," she answered, holding the materials up for him as if he had been unable to see them before.

"Lovely! Unfortunately, I do not foresee you finishing before this gale fully blows in. We will set this all aside for a later date."

Jack waved a hand for her to follow him up the step to the area that held his bunk. She had to turn the boards just so in order for them to fit through the opening, but she ultimately set them down and waited for further instruction.

"Thank you," Jack hummed, and Kate wondered why Jack seemed to be slightly more human than previous days.

"Is that all you need, sir?"

"Have you managed a ship during a storm, Larsson?" he asked, stepping around the supplies on the floor, and returning to his desk. Kate followed him, confused by his chattiness.

"No sir, I can't say that I have."

Jack took hold of his seat, and turned it so that it was facing the large windows behind his desk. He wrinkled his nose at the sight, and let out a loud sigh. It had started to lightly rain, and Kate watched the water droplets fall into the ocean below them.

"I'll need you to listen dutifully, and do everything that is asked of you. No fainting episodes, no sinking of my ship, no falling asleep. If you can help it, stick with Anamaria, she's a sailor worth her salt."

Kate looked around the cabin, wishing another crew member was around to witness what was transpiring.

"Are you trying to help me, Captain?" she asked, unsure, leaning into his desk.

"Hmm, perhaps. I would just hate to have to cross your name off that contract you signed, and so soon after you boarded."

"What happened to denying me specialized privilege?"

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up dramatically, putting his seat back in its proper place. "It's not special for me to advise you not to muck this up and have you end up dead, Larsson. If you are to be smug about me acting as a responsible captain, you can drown for all I care. Just keep the _Pearl_ intact, alright? Also, do not endanger the rest of my crew, I happen to like a majority of them. Now, shall we?" he asked, holding his hand out before them.

She huffed, and led the way onto the deck, where the crew were already taking measures. Jack slipped off a few of his effects and jacket, tossing them back into his cabin before he stepped out into the rain.

"That's it men, run under bare poles, brace all! Master Gibbs, have we battened down?" Jack hollered towards the helm, as he blinked the rain from his eyes.

"Aye, captain!" Gibbs returned from the helm.

Jack raced up the stairs to relieve Gibbs, and watched as his crew scattered about, pulling all lines and preparing for a battle. Kate stared up at her captain, who seemed to smile at the challenge of the weather, before she was bounding off towards Anamaria.

"Captain says I'm to stick with you. Apparently you're a sailor worth your salt!" Kate shouted, immediately pulling the line of sail that wasn't tied securely.

"Of course Jack would say that," the woman huffed, tying off the line Kate had caught.

"I can go elsewhere, but I'm only following orders!" Kate replied, tired of the push back from the woman.

Anamaria adjusted her bandana so that her hair was tucked into the back, and placed her hands on her hips. Kate wiped the rain from her face, waiting for something to be said.

"Fine, follow orders. You won't be swept out to sea if you stay by me, but the second you become a danger to me, you're pulling lines by yourself!"

Kate nodded, ready to show Anamaria that she was not the troubled crew member that everyone believed her to be. The tempest lasted for hours, and no matter how hard Jack tried to catch the right side of the storm, they never were able. Kate and Anamaria were tossed about the deck numerous times as waves crashed aboard, and Kate lost her footing more often than not. She was strong, but against the slick deck, she stood no chance. She gripped the lines for dear life, but earned rope burn in the process. Jack's voice hardly carried to them during the ordeal, but with Anamaria's guidance, Kate knew how to best keep the _Pearl_ out of trouble.

After the women had been slammed against the railing, Kate noticed blood dripping down her arm. It pooled at her fingertips, and fell to the deck amidst the sea that was swallowing the ship with every new wave. She had no time to find the source of the bleeding, and had all but forgotten about it. She knew it was the most physically demanding task she had ever taken on, and she couldn't help but notice that the storm was a perfect metaphor for her life at that moment.

At one point, Gibbs had joined them, laughing all the while, as if he enjoyed the entire affair. When the waves died down, and the wind ceased, the crew was left spread around the deck, dead to the world. Kate's eyes stung, and her hands bled, but she was alive. She knew she would be worse for wear in the morning, that her body did not yet know the trauma it had just been through. It continued to rain lightly as the crew tackled the halyards and lowered the sails. Kate held her left elbow, which had a decent sized gash from earlier, and had been the source of her bleeding. Anamaria had left to tend to her minor wounds, merely nodding before setting off, letting Kate know she had done well. Jack roamed about, methodically checking the _Pearl_ and every member of his crew. Surprised to see her captain so concerned, watched as he patiently asked each man he saw if they were alright. Kate noticed that he was walking with a limp, striking the thought that he may have been injured in the ordeal. He made his way towards her, Gibbs at his side, and grimaced as he stopped, keeping up appearances that he was in pristine order.

"Well, you look worse for wear," he commented, pointing to her elbow. "Anywhere else?"

She held her palms out for him to see, and he cringed, looking to Gibbs who mimicked his face.

"Not the worst line burns I've seen, but you'll need to get it taken care of in a timely manner. May I inspect your elbow?"

Kate slowly turned it towards her captain, and he pulled at her arm lightly, bringing her to him. He bent down, pain crossing his face as he did, and looked over her cut. He kept his fingers a safe distance from the wound, and looked up to scan her face for signs of discomfort as he held onto her arm.

"It looks to be superficial and should be fixed up with a stitch. Head below decks to Greenfield and wait for him to attend to you," Jack instructed as he stood. "I'll expect to see you back here in time for watch."

Kate let out a sigh as she remembered she was scheduled for watch. The urge to scream to her captain bubbled inside her, as she snatched her arm away from him. The man expected her to stay on after the hours of grueling labor she has just been through, after the injuries she had sustained! She could kill him. He waited for a response, stone faced and unmoving. She then looked around at the rest of the crew, all wet and broken, exhausted from the event. Every man was in a similar state as her, some worse. Kate knew that asking any member of the _Pearl_ to resume their duties was unfair, but it had to be done. Had she not just promised herself that she would show Jack that she deserved to be a member of his crew? Whining and becoming angry about having to perform her sworn duties would do nothing but damage is opinion of her more, and she would disappoint herself as well. Overcome with obedience, albeit begrudgingly, Kate stood straight and acknowledged her captain.

"I'll be back in time, sir," she promised, "You may want to see that your injuries are looked after as well."

She did not see his reaction to her response, because she had turned and walked away immediately after speaking.

* * *

Kate waited for hours to be seen by the doctor, as most of the crew had come down beforehand. She had even found time to take a short nap up against the shelves where Greenfield did his work. When she was finally seen, Greenfield wrapped her hands, and stitched her elbow up with quick precision.

"There you are, dear," he said before releasing her. "You come see me tomorrow, and we will wash those wounds again."

By the time she made her way back on deck, it was dark, and the lanterns had already been lit. Kate could see no stars, and she guessed that there were still clouds, blocking the view. The sails had been loosened, and they flew free above her once more, a comfortable familiarity setting in. She looked to the helm, but did not see Jack there. She wondered if he had taken her advice to see his wounds tended to, but she told herself that she didn't care either way. Careful not to bump her arm or elbow into the rigging, Kate climbed up to the crow's nest to begin her watch. She settled in and told herself that all she had to do was stay awake for six hours, then she would be replaced, and would be able to fall into her hammock and surrender.

Staying awake proved to be difficult. She resorted to slapping herself on the cheek several times in order to stay awake. She hummed songs, fiddled with the bandages on her hands, and inspected the spyglass. She wished that the light from the lamps reached up to her location so that she could read up on her captain. Even though the man infuriated her, she still wished to have answers about him, and perhaps the book mentioned the ever mysterious Thomas Thornton. After a few hours, the clouds that had brought the storm cleared, and stars were finally visible. The change brought happiness, as the stars would provide her hours of entertainment. She looked over the constellations that were in view, and attributed a story to how she had learned about each one. Most, she realized, had been pointed out to her by either Ben or Mr. Garner. This realization made her heart ache, and she cast her eyes down, unable to look anymore.

After roughly four hours, Kate decided to roam the decks in order to keep her blood flowing and keep herself awake. Climbing down the ratlines become most difficult, because her body was now sore after her long day. Once her feet hit the deck, she could not have been more thankful. Her arm and elbow were searing with pain, and she rested up against the lines until it all passed. However, footsteps from behind made her jump and turn around. Her hand flew to her dagger, but when she saw Sam taking a seat on a barrel, she let out a shaky breath and stood down.

"You frightened me," she said, pushing herself away from the lines. She looked to the helm, which remained empty, and she knew they were the only two people on deck.

"Oh, my apologies," he replied, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Should you not be sleeping like the rest of the crew?"

Sam stood, stretching his arms high above his head. "Were you not present when Jack asked me to stay at the helm for this watch? I'm doing my job, Larsson."

"Oh, well, I'll leave you to yourself then," she replied quietly, turning from him.

She made her way towards the bow, wondering if she had heard Jack order an extra night watch. She had been preoccupied with her injuries, she very likely could have missed the orders. She wished to be as far as possible from Sam though, as he had a history of making her uncomfortable.

She pulled out the spyglass, and busied herself with her duties. There was not another ship in sight, as far as she could see, and that put her at ease. It was a quiet early morning, the sails stood still, and the _Pearl_ slowly swept across the water. She closed her eyes, and took a much needed breath of fresh air, the first true deep breath she had taken since boarding the _Pearl._ She knew she had made an impression during the storm, and she smiled to herself.

Before she could open her eyes, she felt someone press against her. She saw Sam's large hands beside hers on the railing, his knuckles white as he gripped the the wood. She turned around to face him, and she realized he had her pinned. He peered down at her, his face full of disgust and a look that Kate could not name. Her heart fell to her stomach, as she processed the situation.

"Sam-"

He placed his hand over her mouth, and pressed himself against her with more force, the wood of the rail digging into her back.

"You're to keep quiet," he hissed, the lamps illuminating his red hair, and casting the illusion that his entire head was on fire.

She nodded slowly, shaking against him.

"You know, Larsson, there is only one solid reason a woman should be aboard a ship," he whispered, removing his hand from her mouth and running his thumb across her lower lip, "and that is to provide the men with pleasure. I resent the fact that you work alongside us. You're out of place, aren't you?"

"Please don't do this…" Kate whispered, before Sam forcefully struck her face.

She fell to the deck, clutching her cheek and looking up at him in horror and confusion. He adjusted his breeches so that he could comfortably bend down to her level.

"I told you to keep your trap shut, did I not? If you wake a member of this crew, I have no problem hiding your dead body where no one will ever find it. We are in the middle of the ocean, it is not difficult to kill someone," he laughed as he pulled her upright.

Kate was pressed against the railing again. Sam kept hold of her wrists this time, and she gasped in pain as her injured arm and hands were twisted out of place.

"Usually the captain has his fun first, but Sparrow is a different breed, he hasn't even laid a finger on you. I have taken the liberty of being next in line."

Kate was shaking uncontrollably now, and she could see Jack's cabin from where she was pinned. All she had to do was scream…

"After this is all finished," Sam whispered into her hair, "you'll never breathe a word of it to anyone, least of all Sparrow."

He let go of her wrists, and used his leg to keep her pinned. She turned her head to look away as he unbuttoned her blouse, her chest heaving with shallow and tortured breaths. She should have stayed home in Weymouth, she should have never left. She had already lost everything she knew, it was only logical that the next step was for her to lose herself. She desperately wished to cry, to release the anger she felt, but she knew no tears would come. Seconds ago she had felt something akin to peace, and now she was scared to death. Her shirt was fully unbuttoned now, and Sam chuckled with delight.

"I will enjoy this," he growled, before biting her hard on the neck.

She cried out in pain, but Sam sloppily covered her mouth. She felt him reach for her belt, and she screamed against his hand, causing him to press her into the railing harder. She began to feel light-headed, and the all too familiar feeling of dread came over her. She could no longer feel the force of Sam on her, she only saw the strange figures attempting to form themselves in front of her eyes, and she heard high pitched screaming in her ears. She knew the next step was for her to grow heavy and fall into the deck, but instead, an entirely different feeling came over her as she saw a face emerge from the chaos in her mind. The face belonged to a male, but not of someone she knew, and as quick as she had seen him, the image dissipated. A surge of energy swept over her, and her vision returned, clearer than she had ever thought possible. She suddenly knew what she had to do, and without thinking it over, she pushed Sam off of her with such force, that he fell backwards a few feet from her.

She stood transfixed, stunned at what she had just done, and Sam stared back at her, angry and murderous. Kate made a run towards Jack's cabin, but Sam caught her ankle, causing her to fall. Her face and elbow cracked against the deck as Sam growled and dragged her back to him. She screamed then, as loud as she was able, until Sam climbed on top of her and silenced her. They struggled with one another, wrestling on the deck. Sam's eyes were dark and dilated as he tore at her clothes, and Kate didn't know if she could fight him off of her again, until she spotted her dagger just out of reach where she had fallen. She stretched out her arm in a frenzied effort to grasp hold of her weapon, but her fingers would not reach. Instead, she went for Sam's face, clawing and scratching until he loosened his grip on her just enough so that she was able to wiggle over and reach what she so desperately needed. She unsheathed it with one hand, and in one almost unbelievable movement, pushed Sam off of her, and pinned him down, her dagger at his throat. Sam had no time to retaliate, as there were heavy footsteps headed their way.

"Who in the godforsaken morning is screaming and c-"

Jack, followed by several crew members, stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Kate and Sam. He was shirtless, and it was apparent that her screams had forced him out of bed quickly. The captain pulled his pistol and cocked it quickly, pointing it at Kate, and the rest of the posse copied him.

"Larsson, get up slowly and lower your weapon," Jack hissed.

Kate, who was still operating on adrenaline, stepped back from her attacker and dropped her dagger on deck, throwing her hands up. Her entire body was surging, and she quivered uncontrollably.

"Samuel, on your feet. What is the meaning of this bloody mess? Start talking, the both of you!" Jack demanded, waving his pistol around.

"The woman is mad Jack, she assaulted me without warning!" Sam declared, wiping a thin line of blood from his neck. His face had been scratched severly, but it didn't seem to matter to him.

Kate shook her head, looking to Jack with pleading eyes.

"He is lying, he attacked me, Captain. I only defended myself," she piped up, unwilling to let Sam control the matter.

"Jack," Gibbs interjected, as he leaned to whisper in his captain's ear. He pointed to Kate, whose shirt was still open, blowing lightly in the breeze. She had completely forgotten, and she scrambled to cover herself, turning from the crowd. Her cut had been reopened as well, and her blood dropped onto the deck once again.

Understanding spread across Jack's face, and he turned his gun to Sam without a second thought.

"Larsson attacked you, eh? Is that why her clothes have been nearly ripped off? Did the lass do that to herself? You're delusional if you're under the impression that I would believe you over a half naked, bloody woman. I would trust the devil himself before you. T'was a bit of a surprise when Larsson fought back, was it not?" Jack spat. "Gibbs, drag this disgusting, lying waste of human flesh down to the brig while I sort this all out."

"Aye, sir!" Gibbs bellowed as a few others took it upon themselves to help the man take Sam below decks.

"You're a damn disgrace to pirates everywhere, Sparrow! The laughingstock of the Caribbean! We all know you're no longer fit to be captain!" Sam screeched as he was pulled away, spitting at Jack's feet as he passed him.

Kate watched as darkness crept across Jack's face for a moment, and she was sure she was the only one to witness it. He looked to her, and erased any trace of weakness.

"Larsson, accompany me to my cabin. Now," he ordered.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Obeying orders, Kate was seated in Jack's cabin, waiting for him to speak with her. He had given her a jacket with which to cover herself, and she held a bandage against her bloodied elbow. She was a wreck; her clothes were torn, her head ached, her hair was tangled about her shoulders, and her body was slowly crashing after a rush of endorphins. Jack had stepped away momentarily to dress himself, and to light the candles around the cabin. She was left peering out the large windows, wondering when the sun would rise. Would it ever?

"Has the bleeding ebbed?" Jack called from his sleeping area.

"Not quite," she replied, dabbing at the open cut in the candle light.

He emerged then, a metal cup in one hand, and his log book in the other.

"Tea?" he asked, while setting the book on his desk.

"No, thank you," she murmured.

"It kills the taste of this rancid water," he commented, setting the cup down as well. Then he fully looked at her, the first time he had done so since he had called her into his cabin. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Larsson, please tell me he didn't…"

"No, he did not take what he wanted."

"Well, thank the stars for that, I had me mind made up to keelhaul the man if he had been successful. I may be a godless pirate, but for some reason or another I cannot fully do away with my conscience, and what that man attempted to do- what is that?" he asked, stepping closer and pushing her hair aside. "Are these _teeth marks_?"

Sam had bitten her, and she had completely forgotten. Pain radiated from the site, and she wished Jack had not pointed it out.

She nodded her head, and Jack, slack jawed, stepped back.

"I'm sorry," he said, leaning against his desk.

"It's not your fault," Kate replied indifferently.

"Oh, but it is," Jack muttered under his breath, running his hands down his face. "Are you in need of anything? Shall I call for Greenfield? You must be hungry, you must eat something."

"I'm fine, thank you."

Kate could see that her captain had no clue how to handle what had just been done to her. He was a pirate, his kind of men were not known for stopping the violation of women. Kate was sure they welcomed it, as was apparent by Sam's earlier comments.

"Alright then."

"Thank you for asking."

"Yeah. Eh, the man will be punished rightly, don't you fret. I'll leave him on an island with his thoughts and a pistol, hopefully he will do us a favor and dole out his own penalty. I need you to tell me everything that happened."

Kate turned her gaze away from her captain, and again focused on her wound. "He was on deck when I stepped down from the crow's nest; he told me that you had ordered him to man the helm for watch. I honestly did not think much of it, but then he had me pinned against the railing, and I was told to not to speak. I was scared. I attempted to plead with him, but he struck me."

"He _hit_ you?"

"Yes. It knocked me off my feet. After that it all transpired rather quickly. He managed to...expose me. I had decided to let him do what he wished, then it would be over, b-"

"But you overpowered him," Jack interrupted.

"Yes."

"You defeated that sorry excuse of a man."

"Yes, sir, I did."

Jack pushed away from his desk and walked around to his side, but he did not sit. He placed his hands on the back of his chair and leaned forward, staring at Kate. She felt as if she were about to be interrogated, and her defenses came at the ready.

"Bloody good. That's admirable, love. It seems you're not the delicate young woman I believed you to be. However, I'm having a problematic time understanding how someone of your stature had the strength to get that hulking man on the business end of a dagger? Most of my men would have been put to the test had they had to do the same as you. How were you able to do it? What are you hiding from me?"

"I don't-"

"Katherine," he started with a deep breath, "if you want my help, you must stop lying to me."

Shocked, Kate sat up, paying no mind to her bleeding elbow any longer. "What do you mean by that? I haven't lied to you."

"Come now, do you believe me to be witless? Do you think that I am not aware that some rather strange happenstances have befallen you as of late?"

"Why don't you say what you mean, Captain? I apologize, but I'm not following just what you are accusing me of. I was the victim in this situation."

"Your fainting episodes, your strange behavior, tackling a rather large man who was hell-bent on using your body for his own pleasure...you have not been forthcoming with me about what has really been transpiring," Jack claimed. His face was soft, he wasn't angry or frustrated, he only waited for Kate's response.

"Do you care, or are you just concerned about me not being entirely truthful? I don't owe you an explanation," she said, brushing her hair away from her shoulders, and attempting to stare him down, but she knew she had no power over him.

"Will you trust me, please? I'm trying to help you, Katherine."

"Stop! Stop calling me by that name! Why should I trust you? I know almost nothing about you, and you know nothing about me! You haven't given me a chance, from the moment I stepped foot on this ship. You've given me no reason to trust you, Captain Sparrow, and you've made it perfectly clear that you do not trust me!"

Jack was quiet, and Kate closed her eyes against her growing headache. She was bold, she knew that yelling at her captain was not wise, but she knew that after what just happened, she didn't much care what was wise or what was not. But, she knew she was out of line. She had to comply with her social norms.

"I apologize."

"No, that's a fair assessment, Larsson," Jack replied. "I understand that I have been unyielding, and I have my reasons for being so. That being said, I feel marginally responsible for the attack that befell you today. I didn't want this, I wanted the exact opposite of being responsible for you, but I must own up to the fact that I knew Sam was planning something devious. I was just not aware that it was going to be against you."

Kate stared back, curbing her anger. "What are you saying?"

He stood up straight, and took a sip of the tea that he had offered her before. He seemed contemplative, and looked past her at something unknown. She felt a pang of empathy for him, but was unaware of just where it had come from. The sky was beginning to brighten now, the edges of morning peaking over the ocean.

"Captain?"

"I have not been entirely truthful with you either, Larsson. I suppose we are both guilty of mismanaging our intentions."

"You've known my intentions from the beginning; to find Benjamin, and learn about my parents. What are your intentions, sir?"

They gazed at one another then, both of them endeavoring to figure the other out. Kate could find no glimpse of truth behind his dark brown eyes, nor did the kohl beneath them reflect an image back, so she looked away before Jack did.

"Do you wish to hear the truth, or would you rather we continue to pretend as if we don't need aid from each other?" Jack asked with animated hands. "I'm prepared to speak with you, full disclosure, if you are willing to do the same. I owe you that after today, and believe me, I do not make a habit out of owing others. I respect the measures you took to protect yourself, no matter how it came about. Color me impressed, love."

Kate had to replay what her captain had said, because she was sure he had just praised her. It sounded sweet and set everything ablaze inside her. She didn't know how badly she wished to make him proud, and she had been so sure that she hadn't cared. She knew that if she didn't tell him the truth, it would only make things worse. She sat back, defeated, and sighed deeply. He was on her side with the entire ordeal, she may as well be gracious that he hadn't thrown her in the brig along with Sam. He was offering her a chance to learn more about him, and perhaps doing away with the tension that existed between them.

"You will answer any existing questions that I have? You will be entirely forthcoming?"

"Aye," he answered simply.

"Then I shall return the favor."

"It sounds as if we have come to an accord. Now, prudence is a must. Where shall we start, your lies or mine?" Jack posed, leaning back and clasping his hands together.

A bit of daylight poured into the quarters now, but the candles that were scattered about remained lit. Jack didn't seem to notice, as the dawning day was behind him, but it rose before Kate's eyes, and warmed her momentarily.

"Ladies first," Jack murmured, inspecting the dirt under his fingernails.

"You're the captain, logic would dictate that the person with more power in a room would speak first."

A small, involuntary smile found it's way across Jack's face, and he threw his hands up.

"Fair enough, love, but what I must say is a bit of a tale. Are you fit to stay put for a bit?"

Kate nodded her head, and wrapped the borrowed jacket tighter around her shoulders.

"Right," Jack nodded back. "Let me begin by saying that upon our first meeting, I did not give you all the details over this voyage, of Mr. Garner, and even your parents. I could not put my trust into a young girl I just met, not to mention that my crew is not privy to the details I am about to lay before you. I now believe that whatever is ailing you will be of great help to the both of us, but I will explain that in due time. I believe it best to start with the man I am currently searching for: Thomas Thornton."

Kate perked up, and leaned closer to the desk so as not to miss a word Jack was about to say.

"It is an obscure fact that I am not the only child of Captain Edward Teague. I have a sister, fifteen years my senior, named Laurel. Five years ago we came to the aid of our father who had fallen deathly ill. She, being the golden and favorite child of my father, decided to bring the man she hoped to marry to meet our da before he passed on. This man's name was Thomas Thornton. The two of them were positively infatuated with one another. It was nauseating. I was none too keen; I did not like the man from the moment I met him. Thornton had a look in his eyes at all times, far back where not many could see, unless they were familiar with deceitful and traitorous men. I knew both sorts of men quite well."

"My father, God bless his slimy black soul, gave his blessings for the couple before he died, but it never sat right with me, and Laurel knew it. My father not only handed over his youngest to an unworthy man, but he whispered to me, in the dark of the night, a secret that he had planned to take to his grave. Somewhere, there exists a large and wondrous portion of treasure left over from his rambunctious pirating days. One that had been set aside for himself and your mother should they ever decide to run off, one that was hidden from Garner and your father. He relayed to me that you and Garner were the last living persons with knowledge of the cave. I failed to mention to you that after the carnage at the cavern, my father, in a fury, tracked down each and every member who had plotted against him, and slit their throats. That left you and his mate. My da kept his word, and died without ever telling another soul about the location."

"I, however, made a grave mistake. Just as your father became drunk and sparked a mutiny of sorts, I became violently drunk and vomited information that was not designated for anyone other than myself. Laurel and Thomas learned about my father's treasure that night, and I thought nothing of it. I do not recall a hefty section of that evening- it's a black mass of lost memory, in which I'm not entirely sure what I said. I do know, however, that the next morning, Thornton was nowhere to be found. He had left Shipwreck Cove and his devastated bride-to-be, in search of the massive fortune that I had spoken of. He never loved her, he was only in pursuance of his next target. I knew he would never be successful in his search, but he had ruined my sister. I held back my thoughts on the man in order to keep her sane, but I knew in the end what manner of man Thornton is."

Sitting on the edge of her seat, Kate tried to keep the timeline and motives straight.

"So, you are trying to track Thornton down before he finds the remainder of your father's wealth?"

Jack reached for his tea once again, and finished in a quick gulp He turned his head over his shoulder to see the sun, which had risen higher now.

"Yes, and no," he answered, still turned from her. "A day after Thornton fled, I awoke to find Laurel missing. She had slipped away while I slept, stolen a ship, and sailed off in search of her fiance. I was not concerned with Thornton finding the cave at first, but Laurel made off with a compass which belonged to me. That compass would lead Laurel directly to the cave and to Thornton. What I'm searching for, Larsson, is the sister that I have not seen or heard word from in five long years. I'm tracking Thornton, because there is a significant chance that they are either together or he knows where she is. I also plan on gutting him for lying to her."

Jack's back was still to Kate, and she knew that the subject was a serious one, because he would not face her.

"Why could you not tell me all this from the beginning?"

He turned back, clearing his throat as he did.

"When I saw you on this ship and learned who you were, I felt as if I had a real and tangible chance at finding Laurel. Every solitary place I have turned has been met with a trail of blood and missing people. Thornton clearly killed Garner after attempting to get information from him. Whether he obtained it or not is a mystery. There has been absolutely no trace of my sister- it's as if she never existed. I learned rather quickly that you were going to be no help to me. You can't even remember who you are, let alone where some rumored cave is. I was furious. The only two remaining people who could help me were a murdered man, and a memory impaired young woman. This why I was less than thrilled to have you on my ship- you have been more harmful than helpful. Laurel is in no way the same person that I am. She never wished to be at sea- she is cautious, and quiet, and pensive. She has no business wandering around the world for a man as terrible as Thornton."

"You resented my presence because your hopes for me had been so high," Kate whispered, now understanding her captain's treatment of her.

"I'm not defending the way I have behaved, but after five bloody years, I'm well on my way to becoming exhausted of having doors slammed in my face. Literally and metaphorically."

Kate let silence fester between them for a moment,allowing Jack some room after his confession. It lasted for a minute or two, just the sound of the _Pearl_ groaning under the weight of the proclamation Kate still had to make.

"Would you like me to take my turn now?" she inquired, awkwardly breaking the silence.

"Oh, no, I'm not quite finished yet," Jack returned, standing and stretching a bit.

"What else is there?"

"Well," he mumbled as he rolled his shoulders back,"There is the issue of the attack on your honor and various parts of your body."

"Right, you insinuated it was your fault."

"Partly. You see, I've had me eye on Samuel for a long while. I've suspected him of plotting a mutiny for several months, but I had yet to procure proof. So, I turned to Anamaria, a woman I happen to trust more than I should. I asked her to wiggle her way in with Sam, to see if she could wrestle information from him. She brought me bits here and there, murmurings against my character, but never any plans."

Jack returned to his seat, and leaned forward, staring at her intently.

"She did, however, let me know that he seemed disturbingly obsessed with you and your existence as a whole. I thought he was a sailor in heat, a man who had been too long without a good woman. You are a beautiful addition to the crew, and it was understandable that Sam would find himself attracted to you. But, it was more serious than an attraction to an alluring young woman. This morning, I find you with a weapon to his throat. I should have taken the warning signs seriously, but I haven't been your biggest fan as of late. I greatly apologize for that."

Kate was struggling with whether or not anger was warranted. So much had been kept from her, and her treatment had been less than accommodating. Nearly two months carrying a weight from her captain that was not directly her fault felt egregiously unfair. Now, she knew her attack could have been avoided. She also knew there was a possible treasure somewhere that rightly belonged to her, or at least half of it. The latter didn't make a difference to her, only the fact that it had not been shared with her.

"I can see the anger in your eyes," Jack whispered, "rightfully so."

"I could lie and say that I not upset, but lying has already caused a mess. Seeking you out was a mistake."

"You can't leave, I need your help," Jack stressed.

"How can I be of any help to you? You said yourself that I'm memory impaired," she spoke, spitting the last phrase as if it were a vile word.

"You were, but I believe that pesky little problem is changing. Now, it's your turn to tell me your truth."

"I don't believe I'm ready to do that. I'm still recovering from what you've confided. That cave full of wealth is just as much mine as it is yours, is it not? It was for my mother and your father."

"My father claimed it was for them both, but I knew that man well, and he would have made off with it all had your mother not been cut down. He had three or four other women elsewhere, and he was in no way loyal to your mum. I am by no means being disrespectful, but your mother was disposable to my father. Everyone was."

"Be that as it may Captain, you kept that from me. It is information that belongs to me, and you deliberately chose to keep it from me."

"Well, now we're back to square one, because you've been lying right to my face when you've been asked what has been taking place. I see exhausted men day in and day out, and not one of them have fainted, several times, in my presence. I don't buy into the belief that it is your femininity at play, because I watched as you launched yourself into a storm and helped to keep this vessel afloat. So, are you going to vilify me for keeping certain aspects of this journey from you, or are you going to accept it and more forward to a place where we can be mutually beneficial to one another?" he implored, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I need some air," Kate whispered, as she held the jacket over her chest, and stood to leave.

"Larsson, wait a mome-"

"Captain, if you do not allow me a minute to myself, we will never come to terms with each other. I'm asking for time alone," she seethed, glaring at him.

Jack threw his hands up in surrender, wobbling slightly.

"By all means."

Kate continued on her way, and was blinded as she stumbled out onto the deck. The crew turned to gawk at her, but she kept her head down and rushed towards the bow, eager to find a spot of solitude. She found herself alone at the front of the _Pearl_ , the very place she had been attacked by Sam. Gripping the railing angrily and digging her nails into the wood felt cathartic. She took in a shaky breath as her hair caught in the wind and pushed away from her shoulders. She wanted to scream. She wanted to wail so loudly that the wind would carry it back home, and someone would come rescue her. She wished to see Ben again, and Garner, even Veronica. She desperately needed to wake up from the nightmare that was expanding before her without her permission and with no end in sight.

Jack was unexpectedly beside her, and she had a target for her vexation.

"I asked for time to myself."

"I am aware," he said calmly as he held a biscuit up to her face.

She took it with lithe fingers, but turned it over in her hands instead of eating it. "I don't recollect ever being so furious at one person before."

"Funny how many people have said that to me in me lifetime."

"Are you always so maddening?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, and tossed of bit of hardtack overboard before turning so that his back was against the railing.

"I haven't many friends, if that is what you're asking," he chuckled.

She slowly ate the food that had been offered to her, and Jack allowed her to do so in silence.

"I don't understand what is happening to me," she whispered after eating, and she looked back up at Jack. "I'm not well."

He nodded slowly. "There it is, then." He pushed himself away from the siding to stand in front of her. "Tell me."

"I feel as if I'm going mad. Nothing of the sort has ever happened to me before. The first time was in your cabin when we met."

"What takes place? How do you feel in the moment?"

"I feel numb and disoriented, then I hear screams in the back of my mind. It's yelling and shouting, and then images swirl before my eyes. It seems as if it lasts ages, and then I realize I'm on the ground."

"What conversation was taking place when it happened the first time?" Jack asked, placing his hand on her shoulder, but quickly removing it before Kate asked him to.

Kate paused, replaying their meeting

"You told me that I had been present during the attack in the cavern when I was a child, and I was struck full force with a feeling of confusion and chaos."

"The next time?"

"When I started the fire after lighting the lanterns. It felt so natural, as if I had done the chore my entire life."

Jack waved his hand about, gesturing for her to continue.

"Then this morning, during the attack. This time however, was different. The images began to take shape. I saw a man. I was not familiar with him, and his facial features were not sharpened, but I definitely saw a male. Instead of feeling dizzy, there was a surge of strength. I knew immediately what needed to be done, it was ingrained in me in that moment. I had never done anything like it before, I only knew a few moves to defend myself, but this was new knowledge entirely, yet it didn't feel new," she uttered, still surprised that it had even occurred.

Jack, still in front of Kate, nodded his head. He moved beside her again, and tapped his fingers upon the rail.

"I'm having a thought, and it's a thought I've had before," he mumbled. "I don't believe you're going mad, Larsson. In fact, I gather it is the opposite. The opposite of going mad. You're going un-mad."

Kate wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"You're attempting to be funny, Captain, but I fail to find it charming. I'm still angry."

"Yes, yes, I know. What I'm trying to say is that you are not ill. In fact, you're quite well. Katherine, by my estimation, you are beginning to remember your life in exceedingly small pieces."

Kate would have chastised him for calling her by her full name, but she found his hypothesis ridiculous, and she focused on that.

"We're both mad," she stated, burying her head in her hands.

"No, hear me out. Somehow a large part of your life is missing, it is gone. You've gone on record now as saying that this phenomenon is new, and that the _Pearl_ is the initial place you had the experience. You also learned about your parents and past for the first time aboard the _Pearl_. It is all too interconnected, too coincidental, if you will."

"So, you believe that this knowledge that I have gained is causation for my... episodes?"

"Precisely."

Kate could not refute what he had proposed now. It did make sense, in a way. The images she was seeing, the way her body fought against it. She knew nothing of the body, or the mind, but the suggestion felt so right, she knew this was a time she had to say yes instead of no.

"Do you think my memories are returning? That by hearing about my past, my mind has found a way to bring forth what I can't remember?"

"Aye. Far stranger things have taken place on this ship, I promise. We have to find the proper way to release those memories."

"We?" Kate asked.

"I would help you of course, love. Larsson," he corrected.

"So now we are to be working together? Now that you need me, you have found a reason to be polite?"

Jack sighed, and held his hands out to Kate.

"I get it, I've been a proper git. I have bullied you about this ship for my own selfish reasons. One thing you must know about me, Larsson, is that I am selfish, and I do not pretend to be anything else. I need you. You need me. I can discover a way to help you remember what you need to know, and perhaps you will remember the cave. That would be profitable for both of us, literally and figuratively. You help me locate Laurel, and I help you locate your lover, Bartholomew."

"Benjamin!"

"Benjamin, yes. We do not have to be friendly with one another, but we could respect each other enough to know this is in our best interests. You know after this morning that I have a different take on the sort of woman you are. Look at us arguing. When I first met you, you were hardly able to look me in the eyes."

"This is all rather convenient," Kate snapped.

"Aye!" Jack exclaimed, "I have told you all I know, and this time I mean it. There are no longer lies between us. I will give you a day or two in order to mull over what I'm suggesting. If you don't wish to work with me, you're free to leave once we make port in Tortuga, and you can continue your journey by your lonesome."

"You know I cannot do this by myself," she stressed.

Jack smiled, and gold teeth glimmered beneath his lips.

"As I said, you're free to weigh the pros and cons of the situation, even though I cannot fathom what cons there would be. In the meantime, you're relieved of any duties, and you may do as you wish with the remainder of the day. Grab a bite to eat, clean yourself up…"

He reached out slowly to touch her arm, and Kate's first reaction was to pull back after the last man who laid a hand on her did so without consent, but she stood still and waited for Jack to speak.

"and don't worry about Sam. That detestable, vile mongrel will answer to me, and I am not the sort of man who forgives."

For the first time, Kate completely trusted her captain. She had no doubts or reservations that he would punish Sam. She nodded her head, and Jack removed his hand from her arm.

"If you should need me, I'll be in my quarters logging all that has taken place."

He left then with a swagger of a man who had renewed hope. Kate knew she was the reason his demeanor had changed in an instant, and now she felt responsible. She growled in frustration and turned back to the bow with the knowledge that she had a harrowing choice to make. Refuse Jack's help, and in turn, dash all chances of them finding their loved ones, or accept and be indebted to her captain until she located Ben.

 _Ben_. She saw his face, and her heart fell to the bottoms of her feet. Distraction caused her to forget why she had left her home. Everything other than Benjamin Hall was a diversion, and to her, that was unacceptable. Why would she ever waste time attempting to choose between him or owing Jack Sparrow? There would be no weighing of pros and cons. There were no cons. Kate pushed herself away from the siding, and rushed to Jack's cabin. There would be no hesitation, no second thoughts, no haggling. She would do everything in her power to find the man she loved, and if that included helping her captain and being used as a vessel with which to find his treasures, then so be it.


End file.
